Persona 4 Golden: My Home
by Cobra174
Summary: A view of the relationship through the journey of persona 4 golden of Yu and Yukiko. This story will go through the events of the game while putting a focus on the relationship between the two and how it grows over the course of time. This story will follow the base story line while adding and changing little things for extra content. need a little break before next chapter!
1. Prologue

Persona 4 Golden: Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Persona 4. This all belongs to Atlus, as such this is a simple fan-made project who just wants to have a little fun.

Author's note: I am by all means a novice and I don't have any creative writing under my belt, however I had some fun ideas and thought I would try and write a story out of it. This really is for fun and something I hope others can enjoy as well. This story is essentially going to be a run through of the persona 4 Golden Events, whilst focusing on the relationship of Yukiko and Yu. I'm not picky about the MC's name, Yu sounded fine so I went with it, call him what you want. One thing I wished when I played Persona 4 (while almost impossible with how much there is in the game in the first place) Is that the relationship you had with whoever would come to bare more in the story line. You would have your relationship but outside of that there almost seemed to be nothing. What I hope to do in this story is to focus on the relationship between the main character and Yukiko as I really like their story. I also don't see many of them out there, so alas here it is. This is a teaser and the beginning of the story the... prologue if you will. It is a small taste of what I will be working at and what is to come as I clean up the chapters I have written. with that being said...enjoy.

* * *

?

Yukiko awoke laying on the ground to an unfamiliar place her entire body ached _Where am I? _she pushed her self from the ground and looked at her surroundings. There was nothing around her, just endless fog..she struggled to remember how she had gotten here...the last thing she could remember was Yu running towards her and saving her from..."no..." She said quietly she felt her emotions rising up _no this can't be happening!.. Where is he!?_ Her legs moved regardless of the pain "YU!" She yelled panic taking over. She didn't know where she was going, her thoughts were running wild _Please no._..her running quickened as her fears began to consume her _WHERE IS-_

She froze in horror as she saw the shape of a young man laying on the ground. "it can't be..." she whispered quietly as she ran over to the figure his body looked beaten. His silver hair was covering his face from her view with his weapon still clasped in hand.

"NO!" She let out a cry running to him "no... no... no" her body gave out under her falling to her knees "this can't happen..." her voice came out quiet and desperate. There was a sick feeling in her stomach that made its way to her emotions. She felt tears began to fill her eyes "no... You can't! You can't leave me! After everything we have been through!" She lost control as her sobs became harder her vision was blurring from the tears as she grabbed the back of his shirt gripping harder with each sob "p-please..." She wept "stay with me...just a little longer."

* * *

This is just a small taste, everything else will be much longer. Feedback is always nice, if any of you are looking forward to this please let me know. It'll keep me motivated to continue.


	2. Eminent Change

Chapter 1

Yu sighed as he sat staring at his ceiling. Realizing that his time he had spent in Kyoto was ending just as quickly as it had begun, the conversation he had just had with his parents was replaying over in his head.

"When will you be leaving..." Yu quietly asked his parents.

"In about a month" his father replied.

"And where are you going?" He responded

"Your father will be going to America, while I will be going to Tokyo" his mother replied

As he let the words sink in, he tried to control the disappointment that was leaking into him " I see... And where am I going in all this?" nothing about this was surprising, in fact it was something he had expected.

"We have already spoken with your uncle, who has agreed to allow you in his home while we are gone" his mother replied.

"We will be gone at least a year, so you can expect to spend the school year there." His father added

Shaking his head he turned over in his bed. "Inaba hu?" He said quietly. He hardly remembered the place, he had spent some time there as a child. However the memories were cloudy... He could slightly make out his uncle's face.

His thoughts turned towards his school year, he bad been able to make multiple friends in his time here. But he had never allowed him self to get to Close as he had expected his stay to be short lived and just focused more on studying and taking care of the home rather then spending a lot of time with them.

Still... He was going to miss them... He just wished he could stay somewhere for once and be a normal guy with a family...he tried to shove the thoughts out.. no use complaining now, "I just have to move on..." he shook his head to get the thoughts out. Attempting to sleep he closed his eyes, preparing for the day of telling everyone he would be leaving.

* * *

But in the very place he was going, was someone who was wishing the opposite. After a busy day of cleaning and taking care of guests, Yukiko Amagi flopped down on her futon. She placed her arm over her eyes, trying to drown out the business of the day.

_I really wish I could just leave._..She was tired of all the pressure, she just wanted to be a normal girl without the overhead of an entire inn and a family name that she carried. She silently wished some one would come and save her... But as those thoughts came she quickly shoved them down as she always had "Regardless I have a duty" She said quietly to her self,

Forcing her self to focus on the tasks of tomorrow and the day of school that approached.

Neither of them knew, of the great challenges that Lay in store for both of them in the coming months.

* * *

Time passed quickly for them both. Going about their respective lives, one tired of always leaving while the other of being the same. They both did little in their lives to change their problems, both were a little too afraid, and let a sense of "duty" cloud the very thing that was just in front of them. Whilst their feelings were legitimate neither expected that in the coming months..and year they would be broken and shattered apart to be replaced by something wonderful. However fate has an interesting way of making change happen, sometimes in the most painful way.

* * *

In Inaba, Yukiko sat in her class looking out the window as the bell began to ring. She overheard two students talking "did you hear? There is a new student transferring here from Kyoto!"

"Oh man! Poor soul, coming to this small town.. Wait how did you hear this already?"

"Oh! I overheard the principle talking to Mr. Morooka."

"A transfer student hu?" Yukiko mumbled _how lucky ..._ envious of the thought to go some where new.

"Yukiko? Hello! You in there?" A familiar voice said. She snapped back looking over at the her short haired friend clad in green. Forcing a quick smile

"oh! Um hey Chie!" She quickly responded.

"You OK there? You looked pretty spaced out..."

" "Mmmm Hmmm" she shook her head "I'm OK." Looking back out the window. Chie could tell Yukiko wasn't up to talking, clearing her throat

"well I guess ill see you tomorrow OK?"

Yukiko quickly realized how quiet she was being "oh umm yes, sorry ill see you tomorrow." She smiled at Chie, and quickly grabbed her things to head home. She was curious though... _I wonder who this person is..?_ _I'd like to hear what it's like some where other then here._ she sighed and stood up grabbing her things for another day at the inn. She felt a little bad that she had ignored Chie like that, she wasn't sure why the work at the inn was bothering her so much. She had always had Chie around to help her out, but lately it just wasn't enough. She couldn't help but smile as she began her walk home thinking about Chie, she had met her when Yukiko tried to run away because her parents wouldn't let her keep a puppy she had found that day.. And since then they had been best friends. Chie never seemed to leave her side, and she was thankful for her. But it just wasn't the same any more, she wanted something new, something exciting, something different then..._this_ as the Inn came into view. She let out a sigh and opened the door to the Inn, ready to face another day.

* * *

The next few days were filled with packing and preparation for Yu as he said his goodbyes he quickly found himself on a train to Inaba. He sat down alone next to a window, oddly he was kind of excited to go somewhere knowing at least how long he could be there. He couldn't help but think about his time in Kyoto, his friends he had studied with and helped with their homework. But even with that he didn't feel he was leaving any one close behind. Which was normal for him, he seemed to attract people but he never allowed himself to become to attached, he never really knew how. His parents were never home, the people he did meet usually just needed his help. He didn't mind, it's just how he knew how to live, but part of him wished he could just get a little closer and more permanent feeling somewhere.

Maybe this was his chance.. He leaned his head back smiling thinking how ridiculous it was that he was thinking so seriously about this. He closed his eyes _Things are fine.._he reassured himself _Same old same old, I'll do my best here. Keep my parents happy and eventually I'll be able to settle down. But I doubt this is the place._ and with that he cleared his mind to get a little rest on the long ride.


	3. Inaba

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus this is simply fan work.

Author's note: The first half of this chapter is the velvet room..long and tedious as it is. Feel free to skip to line break if you don't feel like reading all this.

* * *

He felt as if he had awaken somewhere.. Was he awake? Everything seemed foggy and dream like.. He heard the quiet hum of an engine and the crunch of gravel underneath rolling tires. He saw a pair of headlights coming in front of him, and slowly made out a limo that pulled In from of him. He was unsure what to do when suddenly the door

Opened to him... He didn't know why but he decided to go in. He stepped into a blue interior with a man with a long nose and a very mature, yet young woman with blonde hair sitting to the left facing the wall of the limo. The man looked up at Yu.

"Welcome. To the velvet room." The strange man smiled at him "ahh... It seems we have guest with an intriguing destiny" he said to himself more then to Yu with a chuckle he continued "My name Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance" Yu nodded.. But continued to look around "this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter...it is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter...in fact, it may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future" Igor concluded.

Yu's mind was spinning at all of this and yet he felt calm as if it was exactly where he needed to be, Igor chuckled as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Well then... Why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor cocked an eyebrow him

"My name, is Narukami...Yu Narukami." Yu said calmly "hmm. I see." Igor stated rather blandly compared to his initial excitement, as he began to shuffle a deck of cards

" now, lets take a look into your future, shall we?" With a swipe over the small table the cards spread out across it. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked "each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different...life itself follows the same principles doesn't it?" Igor said with a chuckle as he waved his hand across the table and card turned over "ahh the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent" he waved his hand as the next card turned over "the moon in the upright position which represents hesitation and mystery... Very interesting indeed, it seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. And in the coming days you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here... This coming year is a turning point in your destiny.. If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost."

Yu felt a pit in his stomach at those words.

"My duty" Igor continued "is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Igor stated simply.

"I...I'm not sure I understand" Yu said cautiously, his mind still not able to grasp everything that was happening. _This can't be real...but I am here and I am breathing, this is no dream but..._

"ah, I have neglected to introduce you to my assistant" cutting his thoughts off, he looked at the woman who had been so calm. the woman calmly looked over with a book in her lap

"my name is Margaret and I am here to accompany you through your journey." Yu nodded in acknowledgment

"we shall continue with the details later. Until then, farewell." Igor said with a smile."

Yu snapped awake to his phone vibrating in his pocket "what the..." He mumbled feeling the gentle bounce of the tracks. He pulled out his phone..._ah. _ it was a text from his uncle "meet us at Yasoinoba station at 4" putting his phone into his pocket a voice came over the speaker "those heading to Inaba please go to the other side of the station _crap..how long was I...asle...nevermind _trying to push what just happened out of his mind. He stood up and stretching his arms as he grabbed his bag from the compartment he noticed people were moving around getting ready for the train to stop. The train began rolling to a stop. He walked over to the door and waited as they opened, allowing the fresh air to enter his lungs. _Only a couple more hours to go..._ he groaned to him self. He quickly made his way to the other side of the station to enter the soon to bedeparting train.

He found a quiet spot, this train had much fewer occupants compared to the last.. _must not be a lot of people going to Inaba_ a bitter chuckle creeping out.

The train ride went quicker then he expected despite his slightly sour attitude he soon saw the small town come into view... "It's so green here" he thought to himself as looked out the window looking over the town ! suddenly the image if the velvet room shot through his brain like a electricity bolt, he cringed and grabbing his head with his hand. "Are you OK sir?" One of the train's stewards asked peering at him curiously. "Ya.. Ya I'm OK, just a long day. Thank you" she smiled and continued on.. _Did that really happen? _

* * *

"Yukiko!" She heard her mothers voice call to her.

"Coming mother!" She quickly responded as she gathered the rags she had been using to clean the guest room she was in. She hurried down the hall in the the main lobby she smiled as she saw her mom standing there in her Regular deep red kimono, her mother returned the smile

"hey sweetie, do you mind running and grabbing some tofu for the chefs tonight? You look like you could use a break." She said looking at her daughter

"of course mom." Yukiko said sincerely

she couldn't help but realize how beautiful her mom was despite running an inn and all the stresses that entails she still had such a youthful glow about her. She watched as the inn staff busily moved around cleaning and escorting guests to their rooms. Welcoming the chance to leave she opened the door to leave the inn and was met by the warm sun on her face. She took a deep breath and started the walk to the tofu shop in the shopping district "Phew!" she let out a sign _it's sooo humid today...it's probably going to rain tonight.. _she quickly made her way to bus stop just as it pulled up she squeezed in quickly and searched spot to sit alone noticing a couple boys checking her out.._ughhh_ she quickly moved to the back of the bus as it started rolling finding an empty seat to take.

Her thoughts began to wander _I wonder when this transfer student will get here_ her mind getting a little excited about the new person.. She felt her self begin to daydream a little..imaging a handsome new transfer student, smart...funny able to make her forget it all. Letting out a small sigh she leaned back.. _What's wrong with me..thinking like this _she said shaking her head.

* * *

"Hey! Over here!" Yu heard a man's voice call to him from off the steps of the station. He looked down to see a man in his forties with a very young girl in a white dress with a pink over shirt on, her hair in pigtails. She looked very nervous. The man smiled at him

"you're even more handsome then your photo" he said as Yu walked towards the two. Yu chuckled a little

"well thank you sir" he reached out his hand and shook the mans hand "I'm Ryoto Dojima" his uncle said he was wearing a button up shirt with the top button undone and his tie hanging loosely. Yu smiled "it's been a long time uncle" Dojima let out a laugh

"ya! I remember you when you were in diapers." He said still chuckling "this is My daughter Nanako" he said placing his hand on her head "say hello Nanako" she looked down at her feet and nervously fidgeted with her hands a quiet "...'lo" creeping out before she ran around hiding behind her dad Yu could only smile as he saw his cousin so nervous at his arrival "Is she normally this shy?" Yu asked a little teasingly Dojima smiled, obviously getting a kick out of it started laughing "what's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" She frowned and tried to hit her dad on the back "owww!" Dojima said laughing "I'm sorry." Yu laughed with him at the response feisty_ little one! _ He had to admit...it was nice to see such interaction between father and child. Dojima looked up

"well, you ready?" Yu nodded

"yes, thank you" he leaned down to grab his bags as a paper flew out of his coat, he noticed a girl with a blue cap and striped stockings walking towards him. He gave her a friendly smile and started walking towards his uncle car. "Hey." He heard behind him. He quickly turned around to see them same girl "you dropped this" he looked down at the paper she was holding, it was his uncles address."thank you" he said reaching out to grab it.

"Whatever,... it was no big deal" she said coldly as she quickly continued on her way.

"Hey!" He uncle called "you coming?" snapping Yu's attention from the girl. "S-sorry" He walked over to the car and quickly put his things in the car before sitting in the back. He looked up front to see his cousin looking nervously at him, he gave her a friendly smile and she quickly hid her face from him. His smile dissipated

"thank you again" Yu spoke up Dojima's eyes meeting his through the rear view mirror, he cocked his head smiling "for what?" Yu looked out the car window

"for giving me a place to stay. It means a lot" Dojima just smiled

"well of course, we are family right Nanako?" She just blushed and made a small noise. "Ahh, looks like we need some gas. Mind if we stop at the station? I know you must be tired" Dojima added

"no," Yu shook his head "not at all"

The small family pulled into a little gas station. In fact from the looks of it, it may be the only gas station! Yu thought to him self. This town really is smaller then he remembered or was used too. He felt the car come to a stop and let him self out into the warm breeze. It was awfully humid he thought to himself undoing the top two buttons of his button up. He zipper open is jacket to let it breathe more freely. He noticed Dojima was taking to the gas station clerk telling him to fill it up. He looked over across the street to see a young woman in a pink kimono. _That can't be comfortable in this weather he thought to himself..._ but he couldn't stop staring, she was beautiful. Yu had always had a lot of attention from girls but something about her was different..he noticed she looked over in his direction..quickly averting his eyes. He jumped back a little as the clerk was standing right next to him, the clerk smiled "are you in high school?" Yu nodded "Uh...yes, I'm a 2nd year. I just transferred here from Kyoto"

"Oh so you're from the city hu? Moving to a small town like this you are going to go insane." The clerk laughed with pity " either you'll spend your time hanging out with friends or working part time jobs... speaking of which we have an opening, what do you think?" The clerk asked placing his hand in front Yu. Yu shook his head and returned the shake "thanks, but I need to figure out my..." He felt a strange jolt in his head like on the train...he quickly recollected his thought and smiled " sorry, my schedule." the clerk smiled and let go of his hand, leaving Yu feeling extremely dizzy and lightheaded. "ah well ok, give it some thought ok?" Yu nodded.. He still felt terrible.. He put is hand on his temple to try and massage the pain out. He heard the soft small steps of his cousin. he opened his eyes to see little Nanako looking up at him. "A-are you ok? You look sick" she said shyly

"ya you don't look so good" Dojima said coming back. Yu shook his head

"I'm ok, must just be the long day." He gave a weak smile.

"Well regardless lets get home" Dojima said Yu nodded in agreement as he got in his uncles car.

* * *

The bus came to a stop as she stood up and walked past the few remaining passengers she heard the same two boys whisper "Thats the Amagi girl..." one said quickly

"Ahh the Amagi Challenge hu?" the other replied as she quickly hurried out of the bus onto the street. She stretched a little and began walking as she saw a small silver car drive up to the gas station she didn't pay much attention as she continued and rounded the corner until she saw in the corner of her eyes a tall young man with silver hair in a silver button up and black jacket over it. He was talking to the gas station worker and noticed him flinch and bring his hand to his head... Even from a distance he looked pale. But she didn't recognize him... But something about him kept her staring. He WAS attractive but.. "Ah!" She said bumping into a girl in striped stockings "o-o-oh! So sorry!" but the girl hardly noticed her.. She was starring at the same young man muttering "where do I know him from..." Yukiko realized she wasn't going to respond... quickly looked away and kept walking as she saw the small sliver car pass her she tried so sneak a peak from the corner of her eyes but to no avail. Her mind started drifting away again _I wonder..._ she said thinking about the boy _ if he's the transfer student _Her hopes rising a little bit at the thought. _Ugh who am I kidding!_ She shook her head again _I don't have time for that...Yes I can't let my self get selfish when there is so much that needs to be done at inn_ she nodded to her self...and yet it still ate at her.


	4. New Beginnings

Disclaimer:I do not own Persona 4 this is simply a fanfiction for the purpose of entertainment and not profit

Authour note: I have to note, when I originally started working on this story it was actually on my Iphone with the notes app it has. As such when I would copy it and send it over here a lot of things have been auto-corrected or the sentences are spaced weird sometimes. After emailing it to my self from my phone I used Open Office to clean up and then did my final sweep on the Document manager. But nevertheless one pair of eyes will miss things. also I really don't want to spend too much time on the beginning of the game just because it really is long, so it may seem a little rushed..that's just because I wanna get to the good stuff ;) however if you see things, point them out, if there are things you'd like to see more of/less off I will take them into consideration. Thanks for the reviews thus far, y'all are great.

Chapter 3

"Well here is to our new family!" Dojima said raising his soda in the air "please Yu, make yourself at home"

"Thank you sir" Yu replied Bowing his head as they sat on the ground around the table

Dojima let out a laugh "don't call me that.. It makes me feel old"

"Umm daddy...?" A quiet voice popped up "can we eat now?" She said eying the sushi on the table

"Yes of course! Lets eat!" Dojima said grabbing his chop sticks but was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket, his face got serious as he stood "Dojima speaking" Yu noticed the news talking about an affair that had happened between a couple.. He caught the name Natatame before Dojima's voice overpowered it "OK.. Ill be right there" he couldn't help notice Nanako's face swell with disappointment. "But daddy.. I thought we could eat together tonight"

"I'm sorry Nanako but it'll have to be another time" Dojima said his demeanor changing "ill be home late, don't wait up." He said quickly going out the door

He saw the Same face display the feeling he knew so well... Watching ones' parents leaving again, and feeling second to their parents work. He couldn't help but realize how she must be feeling..."it must be hard." He said quietly to her. She looked up and shook her head "it's always like this.." She said changing the channel to the weather. "Besides, dad's a detective...he always has things to do" She trailed off watching the TV "oh looks like it's going to rain tomorrow, I better get the laundry in" she said out loud. Yu couldn't help but feel how familiar this was.. He remembered doing these same things growing up.. Despite his pounding head ache he wanted to help her out "umm"she said looking at him "are you going to eat?" _Whoops!_ He hadn't even touched his food he quickly grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth but it still bothered him about Nanako "hey.. Nanako" he said timidly "why don't you let me get the laundry ok? You just relax" he smiled at her she looked surprised "but you don't feel good..." He shook is head "no I'm just fine, ill bring it ok?" He stood up as she sat staring at him "o-okay.." She said.

He stepped out into the cool air, it actually felt good on his head.. He walked over to where the laundry was hanging and began to pull the articles of clothing and hanging them on his arm... he looked up and reached for a shirt that had become tangled up on the line as the same jolt came back as the velvet room flashed in his mind once more "argh!" He cried out quietly almost falling to his knees... He quickly pulled the rest of the clothes and went inside.

"Just put them on the couch.. I can fold them" Nanako said timidly..her eyes looking him over "you don't look good again..." Nanako said to him

"OK... Thanks" he smiled his head still swimming. "I think I am going to go to bed ok? Goodnight." He said as he walked up to his room

"night" she replied.

He flopped in his bed, wondering what this new place would be like but his head stopped him from being able to think to much, he could hear the soft sound of rain beginning to pelt on his window...it helped him relax his body he closed his eyes and he quickly drifted off to sleep, his exhaustion taking over..

_He found himself on a path.. The ground was tile like and blue and all he could feel was fog around him. A voice called out "do you seek the truth?" He felt something to his left, a rusty katana was stuck in the ground... Reaching for the weapon and feeling the weight he held it with both hands pointing behind him in a natural stance. "The come and find it" the voice challenged._

_He continued to walk, slowly turning into a run hefting the heavy weapon as the voice seemed to want to dissuade him yet, challenging him to come... Almost as if it was just a game. He came to a red door... And could feel a strong presence behind it. He placed his hand on the rectangular door as it opened itself disappearing._

_He walked through cautiously and that same fog covered the entire area, he could make out and sense the person in the fog, he placed himself in a defensive position and his instincts screamed that this thing was a threat and to make a move. He gripped the weapon tightly and ran putting his whole body into the swing... It made contact and yet the shadow in the fog seemed hardly fazed by it "ah so you can see me despite the fog... Very interesting" this continued, he tried multiple times before the fogged thickened and his attacks wouldn't connect. The voice chuckled..."will we meet again?...I look forward to it." the fog began to thicken, almost suffocating him, his body screaming at him to breath_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! **

Yu leaped out of his bed ready to protect himself... finding himself in an unfamiliar room..."that's right..." he said with a sigh letting his body relax he was Inaba now... His heart still pounding as he felt sweat rolling down his face. He felt like he had just ran a marathon in his sleep... "What in the world is going on..?" He mumbled looking at his phone which was still ringing with an alarm. He had his first day of school today. "Well, here we go again" he couldn't help mumbling to himself as he grabbed the school uniform that was waiting on his shelf. He went to the bathroom and washed up and heard a quiet "breakfast is ready" from Nanako downstairs.. As he came down Dojima had a very interesting look that same look from last night

"ah your up." He said grabbing his coat "well I'm off!" As he quickly went out the door.

"Where is he off to?" Yu asked curiously.

"To the station. Dad got called in" Nanako said as she took some eggs off of the stove which she could only reach with a small little stepping stool

"wow." Yu exclaimed, " do you do all the cooking?" She smiled at his compliment and giggled a little

"no I just know how to do toast and sunny side up eggs, we mostly just eat out" she said placing the breakfast on the table

"thanks Nanako" Yu smiled at her

"mmm" she nodded "well lets eat!" The eggs tasted good to him despite having gone to bed early he still felt exhausted.

"Hey.." Nanako spoke up " your school is on the way to mine, why don't we walk together?" Yu felt himself smile

"that would be great"

* * *

Yukiko woke up that morning feeling exhausted, ever since the pressure of the inn began to turn towards her she never felt very rested, it felt better to be walking to school then to be at the inn. "Hey! Yukiko!" She heard her friend's voice call from behind

"oh. Hello Chie." She smiled to her "how are you?" Chie looked miserable

" I really don't wanna be at school! Ughhhh! Why can't we just go home.. It doesn't help it's raining so hard today."

It was true the rain was coming down, the constant sound of it on her umbrella almost soothed her.

"Cheer up, at least we can learn something new" Yukiko replied as Chie continued to complain she noticed ahead of them the same tall young man with silver hair.. He was walking with a little girl. She could faintly hear her say

"my school is this way, just keep going on This road and your school will be ahead." She saw him give her a warm smile

"thanks Nanako be safe today." She nodded "mmhm!" Before she ran off.

The silver haired boy looked up and noticing her looking at him.. She quickly looked away over to Chie who was still busy talking about school. She felt a small blush at being caught starring. "Yukiko are you blushing?" Chie said loudly "N-No I'm just cold, Chie" she said trying to regain her composure "oh.." Chie furrowed her brow looking at her friend "if you say so..."

* * *

_That's the same girl!_ He locked eyes with the ebony haired girl her gray eyes were so deep and elegant..and yet simple. He felt heat in his face as she quickly looked away _wow she is really beautiful _as he started stupidly in her direction.. _whoa! _ He realized how ridiculous he was acting right now he quickly turning toward his new school. _Hmm Yasogami high hu? I wonder what it is going to be like..._he said looking up at the sky through his clear umbrella

"whoaaoaaa!" Yu quickly turned his head at the noise ss a student with brown shaggy hair trying to ride a bike while holding an umbrella biked past him, his bike swerving on the wet pavement before crashing into a wall Falling down right between his legs...Yu flinched as the young man tumbled of his bike holding his tender spot.. Yu just looked at the amount of pain the student was in._.. I feel your pain, and that sick feeling isn't going to pass quickly..._ he said feeling for the clumsy boy _I think I'd better let him be alone..._ he quietly walked past the young man as he came to the gates of the school _I wonder what kind of life I am going to have here..._ he shook his head and walked into the school, it was very small compared to most of the schools he had been to. He looked around and he saw a sign pointing to he office. He noticed students pointing to the new face

"hey I haven't seem him before, have you?" one student whispered to another

"hey that's the transfer student people are talking about." another commented

Yu snorted under his breath word travels fast in small towns apparently.

He was told by the office staff that his class was 2-2 and to wait out side to be introduced by his teacher. The halls had almost cleared out as he made his way up the stairs to where his class was. As he waited he saw a tall man... (well he would be tall if he wasn't walking so hunchbacked) wearing a blue pin stripe suit. His front teeth managed to protrude so much Yu couldn't help but stare..it reminded him of a horse...or a donkey.

"Ahh you're the stupid transfer student I'm supposed to take into my class..."

_Whoa_ Yu thought to him self. _What an introduction_.

"I'm your home room teacher Mr. Morooka, and you better behave in my class" He said poking Yu in the chest

Yu just smiled back "yes sir, I will." Morooka just looked disgusted

"don't try and use your city charms on me.. I know how you city boys-" he was cut off by the bell. "Ah I guess I need to introduce you to the class.. and ONLY because the principle said I have too, don't get any ideas!. Wait here." He spat at Yu.

" yes sir..." Yu mumbled _Well this is off to a good start _His bitter feelings surfacing a little bit

he heard Morooka start to yell at the class to pipe down and not swoon over each other like love birds. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself trying to change his attitude _at least it won't be dull. _He smiled to him self as he leaned against the wall folding his arms.

"Now." He heard Morooka continue "I have to introduce you to a city boy who was spat up here by the big city. Get in here! " Yu gently opened the door and saw the entire class locking their eyes on him. Yu swore he could hear a guy say in a depressed voice "ahhhh man I was hoping it'd be a girl." as Morooka continued

"introduce yourself!" He spat at him again

"I'm Yu Naru-" tried to start

"ya ya!" Morooka spat cutting him off as "now, none of you come try and hang out with this looser, and you!" He said pointing at Yu "don't you try and chase any girls either!" Yu could do nothing other then just blink at him _but I've been watching you the whole time..._

"so what to you have to say?" Morooka shot at him

"nice to meet all of you" he bowed.. he stood up and looked over the class as all the eyes were on him. It seems Morooka wasn't done yet as he continued to rant about how Yu was the worst of the worst and a pervert because he came form the city.

His eyes scanned over until he noticed a girl in red..the same girl from this morning her eyes looking directly at him _oh jeez..._ he couldn't help as he felt his face warm up a little _come on hold it together_

* * *

_No way..._ Yukiko thought to her self as the silver haired by walked through door behind Mr. Morooka she couldn't help but just watch him, the same fascination with him that was there before. His clear eyes scanned the room until they locked with hers _oh no! _ She thought _does he remember me from this morning!? _she quickly looked down in embarrassment noticing he had looked away as well.

* * *

"HEY!" Morooka cut his thoughts off "I see you eyeing that girl!" _Oh no...not on my first day _Yu groaned "Just cause your are from the City doesn't allow you to drool over girls! It's not like any of them would give you a chance!"_  
_

* * *

Yukiko heard a girl mutter nearby "I beg to differ..."

…_.I agree...wait WHAT am I thinking?! _ her eyes widening in alarm

* * *

_Thats it... _Yu scowled to him self..and took a breath

"...are you calling me a looser?" He felt his bravery shoot up..._oh...oh no.. what have I done.. _mentally slapped himself as he realized what he had just done on the first day. He heard an audible gasp and snickering in the class room.

He swore a quiet "He's so awesome!" crept from somebody in the room

But he knew nothing could save him now, Morooka's eye exploded "THAT'S IT! Your going down on my rotten little-"

"excuse me Mr. Morooka?" A girl in green with short hair said sticking her hand up on the air cut him off

_Oh thank you! _ Yu sighed in relief

"can the transfer student sit here?"

"Hu!? Oh ya.. You hear that you're sitting there!" Mr Morooka pointed at the empty desk

welcoming the opportunity to not be belitted he quickly walked towards the middle of the class where the desk the girl in green had pointed at. The girl in red was watching him out of the corner of her eyes as he walked past and took his seat. Mr. Morooka continued to rant about teenagers.

"He's the worst hu?" The girl in green leaned over "we call him king moron" she said with a smile "I can't believe you said that to him!" She added with a thumbs up

Yu smiled and chucked a little "I don't know how wise it was.." his whispered back his eyes still on Mr. Morooka before focusing his attention on the lecture or if he could call it that... Trying to pick the actual information from rant.

_I wonder if I'll fit in here..._ his thoughts trailed off at the wonderful introduction to his class.

* * *

The day went by quickly as the bell soon rang and the day was finally over. Yu looked around and he noticed two girls were walking over to him they both look friendly...one had glasses and the other had her hair in a ponytail, they stopped however when the intercom came on.

"will all the teachers please come to the assembly hall. All students remain in your classrooms there has been an incident in the school zone" he heard people buzzing with the news

"an incident?" a voice said in excitement "In the school zone?" the other voice added escalating "Wait do you hear sirens?!" Indeed sirens could be heard

"wait you heard what!?" said of the male students his eyes bulging walked over to the girl in a red ..

The male student nervously asked "H-hey Yukiko is it true that Mayumi Yamano was staying at your in?" Yu remembered the report, last night about the reporter who had an affair with the gentleman named Namatame.

"I am not able to speak of such things" the girl in red responded.. er voice sounded heavy

"Oh haha of course!" The student replied walking off quickly. Yu realized it was time to get going when he stood up noticing the same kid who had crashed this morning, sat behind him his face down on his desk .. He was still in pain.

"Hey." He heard behind him, as he turned to see the girl in green and the girl in red standing there. Yu smiled "hello"

"I'm Chie the girl in green said.. You know I sit next to you" Chie said with a smile

" of course you saved me this morning" Yu smiled at her "that really wasn't the smartest way for me to do that hu?" he asked his smile changing into a frown

"heck no! " Chie said pumping her fist "That was great! The class loves when somebody stands up to him!"

"Oh...good? I guess?" smiled sheepishly scratching his head "Well thank you none the less for shorting it for me..I thought I'd be up there forever."

"well no one else was doing it so I figured I may as well help, king moron is like that with everyone so don't take it personally" she said "oh! And this is Yukiko" she gestured to the girl in red who looked embarrassed

"Um hello" she stammered a little "I'm Yukiko." She said with a timid smile "I'm sorry this is so sudden for you" she said looking at him in his eyes...

he chuckled "don't apologize, thank you for introducing your selves. I'm Yu Narukami." he said giving a small bow "it's nice to meet you both."

"Why don't you walk with us?" Chie asked " we are going to June's! Wan-" she was cut off by the same student that crashed this morning.. "Umm miss Satonaka.." He started timidly holding a DVD case " I really like this, the action scenes where great." He looked around nervously

"well good..." Chie trailed off her eyebrow raised in suspicion "but just please have mercy ill pay you back when i get paid!" He quickly handed her the DVD case and quickly started to walk away.. He saw the cogs turning in Chie's mind "

hey! Wait a second what did you do?!" She said opening the case "ahhhh!" She yelled "my trial of the dragon! It's completely cracked!" She started running "get back here!" He saw pure death for a man.. Shaggy haired boy turned and could do nothing as a swift kick went right in the already tender spot. Yu visibly flinched at the yelp and drop of the poor fool. He saw Yukiko look up at him as he flinched... She didn't seem to grasp the severity of what had just happened. Still cringing he asked Yukiko as Chie continued to yell at the boy on the ground

"i-is this normal?" She looked up at him realizing he was talking to her "oh! Umm yes! Very normal!" She said quickly fumbling on her words "I see ..." Yu trailed off

"is something wrong?" She asked him sincerely concerned she noticed his eyes were locked on the boy.. he shook his head " don't ever let me get on Chie's bad side ok?" Yukiko couldn't help but let a giggle out

"ill do my best Narukami-Kun" she said with a smile

"hey! Come on Yukiko, Yu lets get out of here!" Chie yelled still fuming.

As they walked out of the school and to the front gate. A young man from another school stepped out in front of Yukiko.

"Y-you're Yuki right? He said, something about this kid was just creepy and weird to Yu..

"umm yes...who are you...?" Yukiko said looking confused

"you wanna go somewhere...?" His eyes looked hollow... But Yu could see the fire building up

"careful..."Yu muttered quietly to Yukiko feeling that same instinct from the dream kick in.. He watched the boy intently as Yukiko remained silent

"well are you coming or not?!" His voice rose startling Yukiko

"I-Im not going..." The young boys eyes exploded

"fine!" he yelled in her face.. Yu couldn't help but step forward behind Yukiko staring the young man down.. He made eye contact.. His eyes were empty and full of hate, he quickly turned around and ran off.

"wow he tried for the Amagi challenge!" He heard people talking behind them.. A crowd had gathered much to Chie's dismay .

"L-lets go!"Chie said quickly.. As they started walking Yukiko seemed bothered

"what did he want from me?" she said looking down

"What did he want?!" Chie said almost dumbfounded " you really are oblivious...he was asking you on a date!"

Yu couldn't help but think that wasn't all...

"a date..?" Yukiko said

"wow you really didn't notice?" Chie said as she looked over at Yu "Yukiko is one of the most popular girls at school here, but what's strange is she's never had a boyfriend" Chie grinned "Crazy hu!?"

"Chie! Not this again..."Yukiko looked defeated

"sooooooo Yu, you think Yukiko is cute hu?" Yukiko instantly shot up making eye contact with Yu.. before quickly looking away her face crimson ..

"Yeah, I do" _wow that came out smoother then I expected_ . She blushed but looked a little happy

"hahaha! Yes! I knew it!"Chie exclaimed asYukiko quickly spoke up

" y-y-you shouldn't believe her! Em I-I'm really not popular or-r that I've never had a boyfriend " she started talking fast "wait! No I mean I really never have it's just I don't need one! I mean...ugh" her face drooped " Chie... " she groaned

Chie was just cracking up

"haha sorry sorry! I can't help it!" as they walked home Chie bombarded Yu with questions about the city. But it finally came up

"so why did you have to move here?" Chie asked Yukiko perked up as well when this was asked..she looked over with a deep curiosity. Yu scowled a little to him self thinking how to put it

"well.." He said scratching his head "my parents move around a lot due to business and so I moved out here while they are away." He said quickly

"oh! That's it?" Chie stated quickly "I thought it was way more serious"

"Chie!" Yukiko scolded asYu simply smiled

"No it's pretty simple, it somethi-" he stopped noticing the girls starring ahead, he looked and noticed a crowd gathering... He saw police cars and with the police "do not cross" tape blocking off the alley. He heard two women gossiping to another one as they moved in quickly.

"did you see it?" she asked excitedly

"Ya! You just missed it they took down already." She whispered back "hard to believe they found a dead body up there..."the women continued gossiping. Yu looked over at the two girls and could see the uneasiness at what the just heard. Both looked paler then moments before,

"why don't you two just go home.. " he said as they both looked over

"y-ya" Chie said swallowing hard " lets to to June's another day Yukiko..." Yukiko nodded

"I agree I think-"

" hey ... Yu!" He heard the gruff voice of his uncle. " what are you doing here!?" He said looking extremely uptight

"we were just walking by when we saw the crowd... What happened?" he said coolly as Dojima swore under his breath..

"we told the principle not to let students this way...jeez" he said scratching his head "it's not safe out, you kids need to go home!" He said as a green faced man ran past him covering his mouth "Adachi!" Dojima yelled harshly as the sound of the young detective throwing up was heard behind them "when are you going to quit acting like such a rookie!?" he yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Ugh... Sorry sir" the young detective said..Dojima let out a heavy sigh

"it's fine.. Clean your mouth we still need to figure this out.." He looked back over at Yu "why are you still here! Get going!" They quickly started to walk off

" you know him?" Yukiko asked Yu who simply nodded in response.

"hey... HEY!" He heard his uncle call out.. As he walked up "I'm sorry.. I'm just really stressed he said to the girls.." They just nodded "I'm sorry," he continued "I am Yu's umm guardian I guess? How do I say it... Just treat him well ok?" Yu smiled

" thanks uncle, do you need anything?" Dojima hook his head

"no, just get home to Nanako..." Yu nodded as he bid farewell to the girls as he hurried home.

* * *

"see you later Narukami-kun!" Chie yelled as waved at the silver haired boy as Yukiko waved next to her as well. "Soooo, what do you think?" Chie asked curiously poking Yukiko's shoulder

"U-um what do you mean?" Yukiko responded trying to keep her voice from sounding embarrassed

Chie laughed "about Narukami!" She teasingly "he's a cutie isn't he" She said winking at Yukiko

Yukiko didn't know how to respond to all this. She had never really shown much interest in the boys around her before, so the fact that she felt something...whatever it was about this new boy was weird and new to her. Besides she didn't want to let herself get caught up in the whole thing, she could tell girls already like him...and she...well

"Yuuuuukiko" Chie drew out her name waving her hand in front of her face "you are ignoring my question."

"Well I.." Trying to find a way to escape she noticed her bus that would take her to Inn coming down the street "OH! There is my bus! Sorry Chie I've gotta run!" she yelled as she waved at her friend and quickly got on the bus. Slumping in a chair in rear of the bus _goodness.._ she thought to her self _Why am I acting this way? _ Yukiko had always been a very quiet reserved acting individual, due to her position again but around him something else came out a little bit. _I need to control myself._

* * *

"I'm home" Yu said opening the door.. Nanako looked up and smiled weakly "welcome back." She looked back at the TV.. The murder was all over the news already. "Dads 'not coming home till late..." She said as she watched the news talk about the murder..she stated it was boring and changed it to a show with a group called neo-feathermen and how they defended the world against all sorts of bad guys. They watched for a while when suddenly the door opened

"I'm back.." A tired voice of his uncle came from the entryway. Nanako jumped up

"Daddy!" As he grunted and sat down..Yu could see the pain in his cousin's eyes.

"What a day" he mumbled "Nanako can you put on the news please?" She frowned but obliged to do so

"and now more news on the recent murder and a interview with the girl who found the body" Dojima yawned "how did they find her already" the news continued speaking about the recent murder how they had no leads and the police force wasn't doing it's job as Dojima made comments back under his breath at the TV. The news finally took a commercial break, when a song about a June's on "every days great at your June's!" Nanako started singing the song with a big smile. "Hey dad! Can we go to June's sometime?" She said excited. They both turned to see Dojima asleep..she let out a disappointed sound..

He stood up "Nanako do you mind if I go to bed.." his voice trailed off still exhausted from yesterday.

She shook her head "no that's fine, I'll wake daddy up when I go to sleep."

"Thanks Nanako, good night" Yu smiled at her.. _she is so strong .._ he turned andhe climbed the stairs to his room to call it a night.

* * *

Yukiko really never noticed the attention every one thought she got from boys... She never noticed and frankly was usually oblivious to the fact, in fact she rarely took notice as the inn was taking up so much of her time... But the Amagi challenge that floated around the school bothered her... That she was just some prize to be claimed..but something about that boy felt different. She had never really felt anything toward the young men around her, due to the load that had been thrust upon her...she couldn't help but silently wish that he would come and whisk her away from it all.

* * *

And that is that, I want to get the next chapter uploaded today, I had typed about 8 chapters on my phone before I decided to post this story. However I am combining and taking out things to make it better. Please again note that the beginning is going to be condensed but have little things between Yu and yukiko as that is the focus, I may integrate other relationships but they will not be the focus as I want to make this a really good emotional and fun story for the two. please any comments, feel free to leave any if there is something don't like just give constructive criticism I love to learn so feel free to point things out again as this is my first time doing a fan-fiction. I really do want it to be something you all can enjoy so I will do my best but I am still in experienced. Thanks everyone for reading!


	5. Persona

Chapter 4

* * *

The following day as Yu was making his way to school, the same clumsy shaggy haired student came flying past him in his yellow bike. However in his haste he tumbled into a pile of trash and to Yu's surprise and even being slightly impressed the you man managed to land head first in a garbage can.

"H-helllpp!" The struggling student yelped as he was rolling in the garbage can. Yu reached down and pulled the garbage can off of him... The smell was far from pleasant... The shaggy haired student looked at him

"thank you!" He said looking extremely grateful "you're a real life saver!... Oh hey your that transfer student Yu Narukami hu?" He said placing his finger on his head thinking "I'm Yoskue Hanamura nice to meet you" he said sticking out it his hand

"likewise" Yu replied shaking his hand "are you ok?" He asked

Yoskue chuckled a little while winking said "ya no harm done" a sheepish smile on his face.. Suddenly the warning bell was heard "crap.. We're gonna be late!" Yoskue said looking around "here!" He said picking up his bike "hop on"

Yu looked at the creaky bike... And realized the sheer awkwardness of putting two dudes on that bike "ill pass." Yu held up his hand. He was comfortable with his manhood...but this was too far.

Yoskue looked around for alittle bit and realized what that would look like "Oh *ahem* errr" He let out akwardly "ya! Ill just see you at school!" He suddenly jumped on his bike flying down the street."

_ya you know how awkward that would have been. _Yu laughed to himself, suprised and the friendliness of this community.

* * *

As the school day came to an end, the bell rang and Yu let himself stretch before standing up

"hey Yu!" Yoskue said behind him how bout we go get Inanba's delicacy ".

Yu cocked his head "what is it?"

"steak man!" Yoskue said with a big grin "of all things! Besides I owe you for saving me this morning" giving him a thumbs up "so it's on me!"

"Ah well...thank you. Sure I'd love to go" Yu was taken aback again at the friendliness of these people

*Ahem* Yu heard behind him, yoskue's face darkend "Oh no..." he groaned in agony

"and what" Yu turned to see Chie "About me?" She said her hands on her hips

_This girl has an agenda _Yu thought instantly remembering the incident from yesterday _You are doomed..._he thought as he glanced at Yoskue who now was looking down looking depressed.

"You." She emphisised the word pointing at Yoskue "owe me"

"F-for what?" Yoskue asked trying to act ignorrant

"Didn't you break her DVD...?" Yu said

"Dude! you're not supposed to help her!" He groaned again

"looks like you are treating me to steak" Chie said with a triumphant smile "What do you think Yukiko?"

Yukiko looked over...but she looked different. Beyond different she looked extremely stressed as she forced a quick smile but Yu could see right through it

"No I don't wanna gain any more weight.." she shaking her head

"You look just fine." Yu suprised himself as he coolly complimented her

her face flushed "w-well it's just..." she trailed off her eye's looking extremly sad "the inn's just really busy right now." she said quickly grabbing her things... "But next time!" she tried to add as hopeful as she could manage.

Yu knew otherwise.. he wanted so badly to talk to her but he hardly knew her and...

"Hmph ok well be safe!" Chie yelled her evil smile returning "Shall we?" she said gesturing towards the door

"Yes m'am.." Yoskue said defeated

"You don't have to do anything for me. " Yu added sincerly, "I can pay for myself"

Yoskue pepped up "Chie you could learn something from this guy!"

_here we go_...

"YOU! Didn't break his precious DVD!" she jumped back in his face.

"Look I told you I would replace it!" He yelled back

what was funny about their arguments was there was no real feeling of animosity. Oddly enough even though they were arguing they still started walking out the door and made their way to June's Chie and Yoskue arguing the whole way.

_I'm impressed I couldn't argue this long if I tried _ he thought as he watched the two bicker.

It wasn't a huge store but compared to the shops in town it was a monster. Through the conversation (and a lacking of steak to Chie's dismay) Yu learned of Yoskue having moved here from the city and that his father was the manager of the store. They contiuned making small talk until Yoskue shot up

"Hey! It's Saki-Senpai" he said excitedly as he ran over to girl with hair to her shoulders that was a little curly.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Yu asked curiously at the excitement of the teen.

Chie busted out laughing "He wishes!" she said staring at the two.

It got worse though, the girl came over

"Oh! you are the transfer student" She smiling at him.

he felt a little bad taking the attention away from Yoskue

"So I assume you know me right?" She continued on smiling at him

"Uhhhh...um I'm sorry...but I don't." Yu said apologetically

The girl laughed "I'm just kidding I am Saki Konishi" her smile still in place "I'm glad you've been hanging with Yoskue, he doesn't have a lot of friends"

_whoa thats a little harsh_ he saw it hurt Yoskue a little but he covered it up quickly with an awkward laugh

"Oh Saki-Senpai don't be such a kidder" He butted in quickly

She ignored him continuing "he can be a little bit of a pain so just tell him when he gets annoying" she said with a wink

_whats up with this girl? _"No." Yu shook his head "It's nothing like that, Yoskue is a great guy."

She laughed "I know, I'm just giving him a hard time..." she trailed off. "oh! looks like my break is over, back to work" she had a fake smile on

"W-wait!" Yoskue added chasing after her.

"was it just me or was she being a little cold to Yoskue in front of all of us.." Yu asked Chie

"Hmm?" Chie was sipping on her drink "oh! well..." her face furrowed "it's a little complicated"

"Ah I see." Yu let the conversation end there. he didn't want to pry, he hardly knew any of them any way. It simply wasn't his business.

Yoskue quickly returned, he looked worried but when they asked him he said it was nothing.

But things changed as Chie brought up the current gossip of the school.

"have you guys heard of the midnight channel?" she said seriously "Apparently if you watch a TV at midnight without it being on..you can see your soul mate!" Her eyes were wide in anticipation

Yoskue gave Yu a unbelieving look "Really...Chie..?"

"HEY! I'm serious" She said throwing her arm "apparently multiple people have tried it! And they have all seen somebody!" she looked dead set on this...

"that sounds silly...no offense Chie" Yu said disbelieving

"Ya I agree!" Yoskue added looking amused

"LOOK YOU TWO!" Chie said getting defensive "You owe ME!"

"I owe you..?" Yu trailed off _what did I do..._

"Your still hung up on your DVD?" Yoskue groaned "when are you going to let that go"

"that just happened yesterday!" Chie yelled at Yoskue "And YOU!" her deadly gaze shifting to Yu "I saved you from King Moron!"

"She's got a point you know..." Yoskue said enjoying somebody else being stuck as much as he was..

Yu looked quickly between the two, Chie looked expectantly at him. Letting out a sigh "Ok, I'll do it." Yu agreed

"Dude you really giving up that easy...?" Yoskue said a little shocked "whatever I'll do it to."

"Yes!" Chie exclaimed looking ecstatic "Ok! We have to report what we see tomorrow! It's supposed to rain tonight!"

The group spent the evening before parting ways.

_That evening_

Yu sat in his room watching the clock tick slowly towards midnight.. He turned off the TV as he heard the pattering of the rain on the window. He stood in front of the TV watching as the clock ticked to 12.. he watched waiting for something to happen...

but the screen remained blank he let out a snort and turned toward his bed to go to bed until her heard the static and sound of the TV coming on...He looked over to see the screen coming on...he could make out the faint out line of a a girl..her hair was to her shoulders..she looked familiar but the image was to blurry it could have been any of the girls at his school. He leaned forward to see if he could make out who it was when that same jolt shot through his brain and heard a voice declare

_I am Thou..._

Grabbing his head he stumbled back ward the pain in his head was unbearable

_and Thou art I …_

He lurched forward his hand landing and going through the screen...as if his whole body was being sucked in and his head followed suit "No!" He cried out as he felt his shoulder jam into the corner of the TV and his body stop..he used his hand out side of the TV to push him self out..but the force threw him back and as he fell...*SMACK* his head hit the table behind him "ughhhhhhhh!" he groaned grabbing his head _What jus-_

"Are you ok?" he heard Nanako's voice come from behind his door

"Ugh...ya, I'm sorry did I wake you?" he heard a quiet yawn

"I heard a loud noise...well I'm going back to bed"

_Did that really just happen...I have got to tell the others tomorrow_.

_the next day _

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Chie busted out laughing tears coming out of her eyes as everyone in class looked over at them Yoskue laughing just as hard

"HAHA oh..hahah. I like...hahaha the part how the Tv was too small and you got stuck...I mean voices in your head aside, that part was at least realistic" Yoskue said wiping his eye

"And you said **I** was silly" Chie said with a smirk.

_They don't believe me at all... _his head drooped down.

"HEY! Maybe if we had a bigger TV he could fit." Chie elbowed Yoskue not letting it go

"Oh! We are having a sell in our electronics department, why don't we go check it out..." Yoskue kept the flame alive as they both kept laughing

They continued poking at him as Chie admitted to wanting a bigger TV for her movies. Yoskue was more then happy to jump on it. "Well! Lets go!" Yoskue said

_wait they are serious...they really wanna see me try and go in a tv_.

At the Junes when they are arrived the first thing Yoskue and Chie did was walk up to a big TV...exchanged looks and placed their hands on the TV and cracked up "nope still can't go in" they laughed at him as Chie and Yoskue turned their attention to other TVs

_I wonder...was it a __dream? _He slowly walked up and placed his hand on the screen...it seemed to ripple at his touch until... ! his hand was in the TV?!

"WHOA!" he heard Yoskue exclaim "Y-Yu! what are you doing?"

He heard Chie scream a little "Is this a new model?!" Hearing panic creeping into their voices

_Now you believe me...hmm I could probably fit more then just my head_. He creeped him self forward putting the whole top half of his body in.

"D-d-d-d-dude! What are you doing!" Yoskue exclaimed

"It's large and spacious in here" Yu said calmly

"W-what do you mean spacious?" Chie aksed

"W-w-what do you me-AHH!" Yoskue yelled

"W-w-w-what's wrong" he heard Chie on the verge of full grown panic

"I need to use the bathroom! This is just too much for my bladder!" Yoskue whined

"YOUR Bladder of all things!?" Chie yelled

"CRAPPPPP! Costumers!" Yoskue exclaimed "What do we do?!"

Yu could him them arguing and running around when he felt something heavy run into him from behind pushing the rest of his body into the TV.

* * *

"Uuummff!"

"ARGGH!

"UGH!"

as they all came crashing on the ground below where found them selves in the middle of what looked like stage. It was extremely foggy and hard to see much farther then a couple feet.

Yu was the first to stand "You guys ok?"

"I think I broke something" Yoskue winched rubbing his read end

"guys...where are we.." Chie looked legitimately afraid

"I guess we are inside the TV" Yu replied looking around

"Are you hearing your self?! Inside the TV?" Yoskue said letting his panic take over

"Yoskue STOP IT! You're not helping me! I just want to go home!" Chie said...she looked about ready to cry.

"You guys!" Yu called out they both froze "Calm down.." he said gently "We won't get any where if we are arguing, we have to figure out how to get out of here...I am going to look around."

"W-w-wait!" Chie yelped " Don't leave me here!"

"ya dude! We'll come with!" Yoskue added quickly.

He nodded and they started walking down one of the multiple pathways...

The walk seemed to take forever...but something about this place seemed almost familiar, the fog...it was so hard to see in here.

"hey..." He heard Chie say weakly.. "What is that up ahead?"

"Oh finally! It's a door!" Yoskue exclaimed

They hurried quickly to find them self in a room...but it was a dead end

"Ughhh!" Yoskue let out " It's a dead end..."

"g-g-guys..." They heard Chie

they looked over to see her pointing to the wall...

Yu let out a gasp, the wall had multiple pictures of somebody with the face ripped off. And in the middle of a room was a scarf...tied in a noose.

"guys...I don't feel too good.."Chie said her voice getting weaker

"Ya..I'm not feeling good either"Yoskue said looking fatigued

Yu could help but notice that he felt much heavier..."Ya, do you think this place is the cause of it?" Yu asked

"Who cares!" Chie let out, getting desperate "lets just get out of here!"

They nodded and started back the way they came...Yu realized they had walked for quite a while...had it been a couple hours? Minutes? Time seemed to be something that wasn't the same here...

they finally found their way back to the central area but they still didn't know how they were going to leave this place.

"ugh are we stuck in here" Yoskue said quietly to Yu "She isn't going to last much longer.. we can't just keep walking around here." Yu nodded "Stay here" he said

Yoskue looked shocked "you can't just go alone! We don't know what's out there!"

"Ill be fine, besides Chie needs somebody to watch her." Yu said calmly

Yoskue Sighed "Ok..just be careful, we don't need you to come up miss-...what is that!?"

Yu looked to see something...coming towards them it looked unlike anything he had seen... he heard Yoskue swear under his breath. The shape kept moving closer and closer.

"G-get back!" Yoskue threw out a warning.

The creature kept coming..when it got close enough...Yu made out...A walking teddy bear..?

"Hu...? its a bear" he said

"Dude! How are you so calm about this!" Yoskue threw at him quickly.

"W-who are you guys?" The bear asked

"Better question! who are you!?" Yoskue retaliated

"Ahh!" The bear let out a yelp and ran behind Yu's legs

"Hey...calm down Yoskue" Yu shot at him quickly. Turning his attention to the bear "Who are you?"

"I'm Teddie!"

The bear came up to Yu's chest, he had big eyes he was in a red Jumpsuit and had blue fur..he looked like he was in a costume. As they continued to ask they found that the bear knew little to nothing about this world they were in. He noted that this place had things called Shadows and that they needed to leave quickly and never come back...

"Look bear" Yoskue said pinching the bridge of his nose "We already told you! We don't know how to leave, that is why we are still here!" He snapped

"and I told you I'll let you out!" Teddie Responded

"Look all we want—wait you'll let us out?" Yoskue said caught off guard " Yep!" The bear said happily

The bear tapped his foot and just like that there appeared a stack of old style TVs with Antenna and dials. "Wow.." Chie said quietly

"Alright well it's time for you to leave!" The bear said pushing all of them towards the Tv "Hey wwwwhat?" Yoskue shot out.. before feeling themselves pushed in the tv...

A familiar song was playing...it was the Junes song.

"WE'RE BACK!" Chie cried out sinking to her knees.

"Finally..." Yoskue said getting up from the ground

"Lets all go home..." Yu said looking at the overwhelmed emotions on his friends faces

"Ya...I feel horrible" Yoskue said.

Yu parted ways with his friends and made his way home... it was dark already, hopefully Dojima wasn't home already...he'd hate to have to explain where he had been. Opening the door to his home "I'm home.." he muttered quietly

"Your home late" he heard a scruffy voice from the living room where Nanako and Dojima where sitting

"Ya sorry...some new friends took me out and showed me around Junes" He said.._it's not technically a lie...but he'll think I'm crazy if I try to tell him what happened _

Dojima's brow furrowed "Well just be careful OK?" Yu nodded

he sat down with them still feeling horrible when a sneeze came out of him..

"You don't look so good" Nanako said

"Ya...are you catching a cold..?" Dojima said concerned " Nanako would you grab your cousin some medicine?" Nanako nodded and left to grab some medicine.

Yu closed his eyes he really didn't feel good. "here you go" he heard Nanako place the medication in front of him "Thanks Nanako" He smiled lightly.

He took the medicine and felt it slowly start to kick in causing him to feel drowsy..he decided to go to bed early. His mind drifted off as he relaxed in his bed thinking about everything that was going on. He couldn't help but feel like things were just going to get worse, but his same old fear was still there. People... He had always had people flock to him, and need his help but he never opened himself to them. He couldn't help but think about the girl in red, Yukiko..he didn't know her last name, he smiled as he thought about her. "Tch" _She's just a girl, control your self!_ he closed his eyes letting the exhaustion take over his body.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. It seemed like all the feelings she was having were just getting stronger. The desire to leave the Inn, to leave it behind and not have to deal with it, was almost overpowering..but she had no one to talk to it about. Not even Chie could understand what she was feeling. She would have to skip school tomorrow due to the Murder of Mayumi Yamano the tv crews have been creeping around like vultures trying to get news of how she had stayed here. She signed laying on her bed, her thoughts drifted to the silver haired boy _Yu Narukami... _ Those few moments she had spent with him..she had felt lighter, he had made her giggle and blush without hardly knowing her. It felt more like who she really was, the girl she had shoved down to take the reigns of the Inn. "UGH" she let out a grunt _I really shouldn't be thinking like this... He is just a boy and I have a responsibility._ But it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

The following day the entire school was called for a assembly Yukiko wasn't there and Yoskue seemed bothered by something. The Principle started walking up to the podium as a hush passed over the students

"hello everyone..." The principle's voice was solemn "I regret to inform you that one of our students has passed away" Yu noticed Yoskue flinch, as if he knew this was coming...

"Saki Konishi a third year has passed away" the principle finished adding that it wasn't due to bullying and if any questions were asked by the police to only give the truth

But it clicked..Saki was the girl Yoskue..."Yoskue.." Yu let out quietly looking at the shaggy haired boy.

"Talk to me later." Yoskue looked intently at Yu.

School finished and Yu found himself in the hall way as Yoskue walked up to him as Chie was talking about what had happened.

"Look I have something to tell you." Yoskue said seriously "on a hunch I watched the Midnight channel again last night"

"Not that again!" Chie cut him off

"Just listen!" Yoskue raised his voice, fire in his eyes. "I think that girl on the midnight channel...was Saki"

Chie and Yu flinched at the news "Are you sure?" Yu asked

"Positive..." Yoskue answered quietly with a sad "As I watched her, it was like she was in pain and then suddenly...she disappeared." he continued looking worse

"Where is all this getting us?!" Chie asked, she was getting freaked out just talking about the murders again.

"Listen! Remember how that bear thing said that some one was throwing people in the TV?"

This caught Yu's attention...come to think about it, he did..."You don't think..." Yu started his mind putting the pieces together

Yoskue nodded "Ya..I do I think that world has something to do with the murders."

"L-listen to yourselves! We are only in high school what can we do about this?" Chie said looking afraid

"What are we going to do?!" Yoskue snapped "tell the police? He is the only one that can go in there.. I need your help" He said shifting his attention to Yu "Without you I can't get in, but I need to know why Saki had to die like this..why it was her.." His voice trailed off

"Yoskue..."Chie said quietly

Yu's mind was moving quickly, the police would never believe Yoskue's theory and even if it proved false at least he could help Yoskue feel at ease.

"Ill do it." Yu nodded

"R-really?" Yoskue lit up

"Ya, this doesn't sit right with me...and if we can go in we are the only ones that get to the bottom of it..it may just be a theory but I'd rather know then just wait to find out" Yu nodded with Determination.

"Y-you guys! We can't go back in there!" Chie said fear in her eyes

"Look" Yoskue cut in "I'll meet you in front of the TV in 15 minutes ok?" Yu nodded and Yoskue turned the corner and left

"You're …...not really doing this are you?" Chie looked up at him worried

he looked down at her and nodded slowly _we can't take her back in, it destroyed her last time, it'll just have to be Yoskue and me. _"Yes...come on lets go, we can talk about this when we get there" he added turning to leave

"I'm not letting you guys do this!" Chie stood her ground "what if something happens...?"

"Chie, Yoskue needs this right now...he cared a lot about her remember at the food court?" Yu looked at her Seriously "I sincerely thought she was his girlfriend the way he looked at her..he genuinely cared...cares about her. He deserves to feel at peace" Her facial features softened as Yu spoke

"ya..." she said looking down..she looked back up "Ok..lets go"

They quickly made their way to the Junes Electronic department to find Yoskue waiting in front of the tv with a golf club and a rope tied around his waist.

"I'm glad you're here.." Yoskue said letting out a smile " I couldn't do this without you"

"Of course, but I'm worried about Chie" Yu said seriously "I think she should stay here"

Chie looked up at him he couldn't tell how she was looking at him...grateful? Sad? afraid...He couldn't tell.

"Of course! In fact I'm not going in without a plan!" Yoskue winked his old self seemed to be back "This is a life line!" He tugged at the rope "and this is for you" he passed Yu the golf club "I figured if we do run into something we can use that plus here is some medicine..you know" his face darkened a little "just in case."

Yu nodded hefting the club on his shoulder as he tied to rope around his waist.." ready?" Yu asked Yoskue

"Ready..lets go"

Yu walked towards the TV as Yoskue placed a hand on his shoulder. He reached his hand out and touched the TV the same rippling effect happened as his hand went through the screen...then everything went dark..he felt vertigo as suddenly he was falling. Ready this time he braced and rolled out of the fall as Yoskue landed squarely on his rear. "OWWWWWW! AGAIN!?" Yoskue yelped rubbing his rear. "Oh man! The life line broke..."

*Junes electronic store

Chie slumped to the ground as the rope slumped to the ground, tears forming in her eyes "see...I knew this wouldn't work..."

* the Tv

"Y-YOU guys?!" he heard the familiar high pitched voice of the bear "So you are the ones throwing people in here!"

"Wow!" Yoskue jumped up Fuming at the accusation "Hey you stupid bear we came here to find out what was going on!"

"Well the only logical explanation is you!" The bear threw at them again...he seemed beyond stubborn

"Don't label us like that" Yu said seriously starring the bear in it's eyes "You have no idea why we came here" his voice cold he was all down for being calm, but being accused of killing some one, that crossed the line for Yu

The argument continued, no matter how hard they tried the bear remained stubborn. "Enough!" Yu shouted finally surprising Yoskue and the Bear "we are here to find the same person you are accusing us of being. People have died from our world because of this" Yoskue looked shocked to see this side of him "We are here because we want to stop it from happening again." Yu ended calmly

The bear looked intently at him...thinking "Ok...I'm sorry" The bear frowned "things have just been stressful the shadows have been very angry lately. And when the fog clears they get really violent"

"Wait..." Yoskue said "When did that last happen?"

"Well last night!" The bear said

Yoskue looked shocked..."Yu didn't you notice how foggy it was today?"

Yu thought back...he hadn't noticed but come to think about it, it was foggy this morning...and the day that...putting his thoughts to words

"Wasn't it also foggy the day that reporter died? Miss Yamano?" Yu asked

"Hey you're right!" Yoskue said..."Bear! Do you know where the last person was thrown in?

"mm hmm!" Teddie nodded "But first, you have to make me a promise, it's the only way I'll take you there"

Yoskue groaned "A promise..."

"I want you to promise you'll find the one who is throwing people in this world" Teddie said seriously.

without missing a beat "I'll do it" Yu nodded determined. Suddenly the words from Igo came back to his mind "_it seems a great mystery will be imposed upon you"_ could this be it..?

"Whoa! Dude!" Yoskue yell alarmed at his quick response.

Yu shook his head "You said it your self, no one else can do it. The police will never believe that there is a TV world. We are the only ones that can do this." his voice serious "You don't have too..but I am going to, I feel bad for this little guy." he nodded to the bear

Yoskue swore under his breath "Stupid bear practically holding a gun to our heads..." he mumbled. "Alright." he nodded "I'm in, now where was Saki last?" His eyes had the same fire again.

"REALLY?!" The bear looked over joyed "You guys are great! she was over that way!" He said pointing down one of the paths...here take these!" he pulled out 2 pairs of glasses, one pair was silver which he passed to Yu, the other pair was Yellow which went to Yoskue. Yu examined the glasses and placed them on...!

"Wow.." The fog disappeared with the glasses on.

"AWESOME!" Yoskue yelled "it's like the fog doesn't even exist." Yoskue smiled.."Wait...when did you make these?" he turned toward the bear

"Look I've had a lot of time to my self in here ok!" The bear added quickly

"Pfft" yoskue spat "Whatever just take us where..."his voice trailed off his voice sinking

"To where Saki was" Yu finished for him

Yoskue nodded.

The walk was quiet but the place Teddie took them...looked like the shopping district!

"Yoskue is this..?" Yu asked

"Ya...it is..what is going on here..."Yoskue asked looking around.

The feeling of danger flew threw Yu's body, he gripped the club still on his shoulder

"wait that's Saki's shop..." yoskue said pointing the door had been replaced by a portal of some sort. Red and black colors revolving inward like a hypnotic swirl.

"OH NOOOO!" Teddie Yelled out

The feeling was stronger then ever...something was coming he could feel it

"W-what?!" yoskue jumped

"they found us!" Teddie Whimpered "The shadows found us!"

Suddenly out of the swirl there was a sizzling sound as three black masses with masks flopped out...but they transformed to giant circular creatures with gigantic tongues.

"What are those!" Yoskue yelled

"we're done for!" Teddie whined

It's no use! Yu's thoughts were going quickly, both Yoskue and Teddie were unarmed, and 3 to 1 wasn't very promising odds.

_Come on...come on..._

He took the risk, throwing him self at one bringing the club down on the floating shadow. The shadow retaliated and rammed Yu throwing him back.

The shadows turned their attention on him, all three began to charge at him...this was it he covered his eyes.

_I am Thou_

his heart beat was louder, his senses enlarged he could feel everything in his body, hear everything, time seemed to go to a crawl

_And Thou art I_

An immense power grew within him...in an instant he remember the challenges of being alone, pushing teaching him self to become better every little challenge he had faced flashed in an instant..

then he knew

"Per..." time seemed to stop the shadows froze in fear

"So..." A smile crept on Yu's face as the power hit it's climax as a blue tarot card appeared in front of him...he stretched out his hand...

"na" He crushed the card with his hand as the sound of breaking glass was heard

_FROM THE SEA OF THY SOUL I COME _a voice bellowed within him

"ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled in release as the power formed behind him..but he knew who it was..it was him, it was Izanagi!

The shadows turned to run. But they didn't stand a chance "IZANAGI!" Yu yelled as the masked swordsman flew forward skewing the the first shadow. one of the shadows latched on to Izanagi's head...he could feel it the pain enveloped his head "GET OFF OF ME!" Yu bellowed pooling his power into his Persona, Izanagi reached and pulled the shadow off his head crushing it in his hands as it disappeared in a black cloud. The third shadow tried to flee "Zio!" Yu yelled the command as a bolt struck the shadow making it disappear in a cloud of dust...His persona looked at him and nodded the form was a masked man who wore a cloak that went to his knees. he held a staff with a blade on the end. he slowly disappeared returning to his soul. He could still feel the power, it didn't leave it was there...everything he had faced everything he had done had shaped his heart into this power. Yu smiled to him self ready for whatever was to come next.

* * *

phew, alright that is everything I have done thus far, I may get another chapter done this weekend as I have memorial day off Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. also sorry there isn't much Yukiko x Yu but the next chapter will have a good amount and from then on it'll be full of it. I'm also toying with a little Yoskue x Chie relationship...thoughts?


	6. The True Self

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All of this is owned by Atlus, this is simple fan made material that is non-profit.

* * *

"DUDDEE!" Yoskue jumped out from behind Teddie "What was that!" He looked absolutely dumbfounded

"Shut it Yoskue, you're bothering Sensei!" Teddie rebuked Yoskue as he walked over to Yu

"Sensei..?" Yu wondered aloud.

"Oh sure! Show him respect all of the sudden!" Yoskue retaliated shoving the bear. "I have to admit though" he scratched his head "That was pretty incredible...What did you say..? Persona...?" Yoskue trailed off.

"No wonder the shadows have been so scared of you!" Teddie jumped back in the conversation "Who knew you had such power inside of you." Teddie's voice was filled with respect.

Yu was silent as he looked at his hand. he didn't fully understand what had just happened but it had felt so natural. It was simply as if this "Persona" was an extension of him self that he could use as an additional weapon apart from his own hands.

"Do you think I could do that? Yoskue asked sincerely breaking the silence

Yu was taken aback at the question a little "uh..I..I don't know" Yu said unsure "Maybe?" He added hopefully with a small smile.

Yoskue smiled but the silence in the air became thicker, something was bothering Yoskue, Yu could feel it.

"I hope that Junes folds over!" they all jumped at the new voice, Yu Quickly gripped the golf club, his eyes darting looking for movement.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU SAKI!" Another more angry voice yelled "Working for the enemy?! What about our family!" The voices where coming from the red and black swirl

"Saki..." Yoskue looked down. "Yu we have to go in there." Yoskue's eyes locked with his.

Yu nodded "Lets go."

The room looked like a regular shop, full of shipping containers and boxes full of diverse liquors. However the voices continued to belittle and rant on Saki. Yoskue looked beyond crushed as he heard the things the girl he had cared so much had been facing.

"Saki...I had no idea" Yoskue looked at the ground.

"I could never tell him.." A familiar voice said

"Saki!?" Yoskue shot up looking around

"That Yoskue? Was always a complete pain!" The voice of Saki exclaimed full of hate "It's his fault that my family hates me! I act like I care about him but I can hardly stand him!"

Yu's emotions hit him, watching this boy he didn't know very well, being crushed by someone he could no longer speak with. He saw him wince at each sentence.

"This can't be..." Yoskue said quietly "This isn't the Saki I know!" He yelled at the ceiling

"Yoskue..."Yu tried to comfort him but was cut off.

"Oooooohhhh * Sniff Sniff *" A mocking voice came out from the end of the room. "I feel sooooo bad for my self."

They quickly turned towards the sound of the voice, there was a figure in the dark but Yu couldn't make out who it was. The voice was distorted, distressed, angry.. it was every negative emotion mixed into one.

"I actually think everyone else is just a pain!" The shadow stepped forward

Yu gasped as another Yoskue came out from the shadows...however he had an aura around him of darkness, his eyes were crazed and a strange hue of yellow.

Yoskue ran up to his other self "w-who are you! I...I would never think that!" Yoskue sounded beaten

his other self let out a terrible laugh "Yeah. Right" It rolled it's eyes "how long are you going to delude your self? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially" it said with a smile "being stuck in the sticks"

It looked like each word was hitting Yoskue in a very tender spot "W-what are you saying?"

His other self smirked and smiled as it walked away "You put on a good show you know.." It waved it's hand "of being this carefree guy! So...happy go lucky" It looked over it's shoulder and them..."Because..." it turned looking Yoskue in the eyes "You're so afraid of being alone..." it hissed at him "You just want to block out the pain of Isolation." Yoskue was looking down "t-thats not true"

the shadow chuckled "oh...but it is. And this" he said pointing at the group "Saying you came down here to this world for Saki-Senpai? HAH! I know why you really came down here" it's eye's narrowed at him

"N-no!" Yoskue flinched "Stop it!

The doppelganger let out a deep laugh "ohhh WHY so panicked hmm?" it said still laughing "You thought I was just spouting off lies, but maybe" it said putting it's finger on it's head "Maybe I really know everything you are thinking." it placed it's hand on it's hips "You know why?...it's because I'm you." It said with a mocking smile

Yoskue fell to one knee grabbing his head

"Besides, the death of your "precious" Saki Senpai was the perfect excuse for something new and exciting. You may have been able to be the Hero.." It continued "you had no other reason for coming here" It said with a final smirk

"THATS NOT TRUE!" Yoskue yelled "w-who are you!"

it smiled "I already told ya...I'm you." it said letting the words sink in "Your shadow, there is nothing I don't know about you."

"SCREW that!" Yoskue yelled shaking his head "You can't be me! You are nothing like me!"

The air changed suddenly around the mysterious figure as it began to laugh "YES! SAY IT AGAIN!" it bellowed with joy

"YOU ARE NOT ME!" Yoskue retaliated throwing his arm.

It laughed "you're right..." It said with a satisfied smile "I'm my own self"

Yu felt the presence and strength rise from this Yoskue look a like, it suddenly became shrouded in a dark energy.

"l-l-look out!" Teddie whined behind him "something is coming, much stronger!"

Yu looked around, there was no way to run, whatever was happening he would have to fight alone.

"Listen" Teddie said quickly "I can guide you in this battle, it will have a weakness and I will try and help you with it."

Yu nodded "ok." he took a deep breath "Lets do this!"

The energy built up and exploded away from the shadow and there now stood what looked like the top half of a jack in the box on a frog.

His mind connected "Yoskue!" he searched around quickly and noticed the shaggy haired boy was laying on the ground "Teddie Get him out of there!" He commanded quickly

The shadow looked at him "I am a shadow, the true self and will crush everything that bores me!" It spread it's legs ready to attack "STARTING WITH YOU!"

"Tch" Yu gripped the golf club behind him "Then lets see what you've got!" He yelled back at the shadow

The shadow bellowed at him "OUTTA MY WAY!" summoning a powerful wind attack that hit Yu straight in the chest

"AGH!" He yelled as it threw him against the wall... it seemed to sweep him easily off his feet

"Sennsei!" Teddie yelled out "Your persona has weaknesses, be careful!"

_So Izanagi is weak to wind, which makes me just as weak...ok I've got to be more careful_ He dodged out of the way of the charging shadow. His mind was racing, he couldn't tackle this thing alone, his strength wasn't enough

_I am thou..._

it clicked

"And thou art I" Yu finished

"IZANAGI!" He yelled coming out of a roll he crushed the tarot card, summoning his persona from his soul. "Lets do this!" He yelled as his persona nodded at him. Yu pooled his strength into Izanagi, his persona darted around and quickly swept his sword upward on the shadow

"ARGH! SUCH A PAIN" the shadow yelled throwing it's self at his persona who moved quickly away dodging the attack.

"Sensei! Teddie yelled behind some boxes "Use an electric attack."

"Okay!" Yu nodded _Izanagi do it! _Pooling his spirit into the attack an electric bolt came down on the shadow throwing it back wards. "Yes!" Yu let out moving quickly back into a defensive position as the shadow got back up.

"Look out! It's about to attack again!" Teddie yelled as the shadow began to charge towards him

_DEFNED YOUR SELF! _ A voice bellowed within him, Yu quickly pulled the club as another wind attack was shot at him he braced and planted his feet on the ground as the attack connected with him, pushing him back ward, but not throwing his as last time.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PAIN!" The shadow bellowed running at him, it was to quick "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" Yu tried to move but it was too late as the shadow raised it's arm and hit him throwing him at the wall

"ARGH!" he landed on his knees but he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, as blood was running down his shoulder. _It's no use, it's too strong.. I've got to think of something.._

_wait he's weak to electricity..._ he had an Idea.

"WHY WON"T YOU JUST DIE?" The shadow was charging at him again, Yu quickly jumped and rolled out of the way, he flipped the club gripping the bottom. He moved quickly around, dodging the attacks the shadow missed giving him an opening _there it is! _he jumped at the shadow bringing the handle down stabbing the shadow in the leg with it. He had impaled the handle in the leg of this creature pretty deep as dark ooze came out of the wound.

"URGGHH!" It let out a pained yell as it brought a swift attack on Yu in the chest throwing him back.

"umpfff!" Yu slid on his back, the tarot card appeared in his hand "Lets finish this" He looked up at the Shadow, the club sticking out of his leg "IZANAGI THERE!" his persona came around summoning electricity down on the club. It worked perfectly acting as a conductor the attack filled the creature already weak to the attack with Electricity

"ARGHHH!" It yelled in pain as it tried to move towards Yu "Lets finish this.." he stood as Izanagi came behind, pooling his last bit of strength into his persona, Izanagi flew forward sinking the sword directly in the shadows chest.

The shadow's eyes bulged looking down at the Boy and his persona "...NO!" it yelled "THIS CAN'T BE!" the creature began to dissipate as the shadow's aura disappeared. Leaving a cloud of black where the creature had been before.

Yu let his breath out, his body aching from head to toe. "It's finally over." he sighed turning towards where Teddie and Yoskue were.

"S-s-sensei!?" Teddie's eyes bulged pointing behind Yu.

He quickly turned _NO!_ He thought, the shadow Yoskue stood there staring at him...waiting for something. Yu heard footsteps behind him.

"Ugh...you're not done yet?!" Yoskue's voice came weakly from behind as Yu turned to see him walk past him "nothing else to say!?" He yelled angrily he saw the shadow begin to react again. It made sense to him suddenly.

"Yoskue! Wait!" Yu called out

"What?!" Yoskue turned quickly looking defensive and upset

"Yoskue.." Teddie said timidly "That thing came from you...you have to admit it or it will go berserk again."

Yu smiled at him "It's ok...we all have a side of ourselves we don't want others to see, especially hidden feelings and fears" Yu said quietly "You are still...you."

Yoskue snorted "Hidden hu..." he trailed off thinking. He quietly swore to himself "It sucks facing yourself...I knew it wasn't lying. It just hurt to face it ya know?" Yoskue turned towards his shadow "Your me...and I am you." he final let out.

It simply nodded at him...and the darkness dissipated and it suddenly changed into..

"A persona?" Teddie said behind him, his eyes wide.

Yu smiled "Looks like it"

Yoskue looked up at the persona floating in the air "Jiraiya" he said quietly

It was starting to make sense to Yu, the persona was a representation of the faces they used to deal with life and it's challenges.

Yoksue quickly stumbled and fell to his knees.. the events had drained him as well. "Ugh.." he said quietly "I wonder if all those things we heard were Saki-Senpai's hidden feelings.." he said trailing off "Geez.." he scratched his head "This is so embarrassing."

Yu stepped up closed to Yoskue extending his good arm "Don't be embarrassed...I'm sorry this had to happen this way." Yu said with a frown

Yoskue looked up grabbing his hand, pulled him self up. "Thanks man.." he said solemnly "if you hadn't been here...I..." he trailed off

"Don't worry about it" Yu shook his head as a thought crossed his mind "hey Teddie..." he turned towards the bear "Is this how the others could have been killed?"

Yoskue thought about it "Ya I mean, maybe they were killed by their other selves?"

Teddie nodded slowly " I think so, when a strong willed shadow like that begins to react like that it attracts other shadows making it much more powerful"

"Like the one I just fought. "Yu nodded feeling the effect of the battle on his body.

"Ya...I think so" Teddie trailed off looking at Yoskue "He looks exhausted, you guys should head back, this world isn't made for Humans."

Yu nodded "Come on, lets get out of here."

* * *

Yukiko loved the feeling of the cool air when it rained as she heard the patting of the drops on her umbrella. She had gone out and about running different errands for the inn and had completed them quickly giving her an extra hour before the inn would need her again. She always welcomed the chance to get out for a little bit and decided to head towards the Samegawa Flood Plain. She had always loved it over there, few people were ever there and the sound of the river flowing allowed her to let her mind wander. She sat in her regular gazebo closing her umbrella she cleared her mind, and allowed her self to just soak up the scenery and sounds of the river and rain. But the feeling of loneliness began to creep in, all the wonderful places she spent time at...although it felt good to be away from the inn, it didn't always mean she necessarily wanted to just be alone. She had her friend Chie, and she loved her and she really had been such a great friend, but there was still something missing. A feeling of something deeper and much more permanent. Her "Home" or the inn had never quite felt like a refuge and place away from everything, rather it was the opposite. It wasn't because she was unhappy about her family, she loved her parents...but it was work, she was never ever completely away from it when she was there. So oddly enough she felt more at home and at ease away from the Inn but she still felt..alone.

* * *

Yu looked through the TV's in the TV world, the other end looked clear he and could see Chie...he groaned _oh no Chie..._he quickly said goodbye to Teddie who nodded and asked them to come back very soon.

"Lets go home.."Yu said quietly Yoskue nodded and crawled through the tv as Yu followed behind.

"y-y-y-ou guys came back...!" Chie said looking like she was about to Cry but was acting mad "yo-o-u guys are s-s-s-s-o-o s-stupid" She threw the rope hitting Yoskue in the chest as she started to cry "You don't know how worried I was!" She quickly stood up and ran off. Yoskue groaned "agh Chie, I completely forgot about her..."

Yu felt horrible.."Ya...we will have to apologize to her tomorrow."

Yoskue nodded but was facing away from Yu "h-hey..." he said quietly "Thanks again, I couldn't have done it without you...I'm going to go home and shower. I think...I think I am going to sleep well tonight." He said deep in thought, he looked at peace.

"Of course, go home. I'll see you tomorrow" Yu nodded at him. Yoskue smiled, and started walking off.

Yu let out a heavy breath, he tried to stretch but he felt a deep burn in his shoulder..he quickly looked down his arm remembering the deep gash he had on his shoulder. _Oh no.._ his mind started racing, how could he explain this to his uncle? His shoulder was covered in blood and it had ran down his school coat and his under shirt, his hand was covered as well. He couldn't just go home without a shirt.. he looked at his watch. 8:00_..._ it would take about 30 minutes to get home...he could probably beat his uncle home..as long as he could dodge Nanako he should be OK, he could clean his uniform and the tear would be easily explained at that point. He looked around, no body had noticed him yet. He shoved his hand in his pocket to hide the blood from wandering eyes. He quickly walked out the doors just to be met with the rain.. _ugh great _he had left his umbrella at his house. He hurt, he knew he probably had other cuts and bruises all over from the punishment he had taken in that battle. "This is going to be a long walk.." he muttered

* * *

Yukiko looked pulled her phone out, looking at her the time.. it had already been 15 minutes since she had sat down. She let out a sigh 8:15_...only 15 minutes until I have to head back _ she looked up at the sky. She watched the rain coming down from the sky letting it drown out the thoughts of going back to the inn. She looked down still in her kimono from work she flattened it out against her legs, trying to keep her self busy, she was tried of thinking so much. She let out a breath, realizing that thinking wasn't helping either. She was about to stand up, but noticed a silver haired boy walking on the path a ways down.. she gasped _It's him..._ she got a little excited, but noticed he didn't have an umbrella and looked soaked...she quickly grabbed her umbrella and quickly walked towards the familiar boy.

* * *

Yu would have been running home, but he literally didn't have the strength. Using his persona for the first time really took it out of him, he felt stronger inside from it but regardless, he needed rest. He shivered, he was cold, his clothes were soaked and his arm still had a dull throb. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings his mind was just as tired as his body, controlling his persona took it out of him both ways, he realized that he would have to learn how to balance that. Using his persona for attacks was powerful...however it still used his energy, because it was him. It was a representation of him and how he dealt with his problems..at least as far as he could tell. It was still all so new to him he sighed as he looked over. He had made it to the flood plain he walked by everyday to school. It was really beautiful here, the river going past, was always very relaxing. It was places like this he felt the most comfortable, he had never felt at home with his parents, because they were never there. In fact he couldn't really realize a time when he had felt "At home" but places like this where he could be alone were the best... he was used to being alone, but he couldn't help but feel...He sighed realizing he had stopped walking and was starring at the river. He noticed however that he could no longer feel rain on him. _Hmm? _ He looked up to see if it had stopped raining, only to see a red umbrella "ah!" he jumped a little

"o-o-oh! Sorry!" he heard a soft feminine voice behind him "I-I didn't mean to scare you.." he turned to see... He stifled a gasp. The beautiful girl in red was behind him holding her umbrella over him "oh!" he said surprised trying to not sound too excited "Yukiko-san" he stuttered out, not sure how to address her _I don't know her last name_.

She looked embarrassed "I-I'm sorry" She looked a little sad "I'm surprised you recognized me..in my emm work clothes" She gestured at her clothes with her free hand

He hadn't noticed, she was wearing a simple light red Kimono.. _that looks...really good on her._

"did I interrupt something..?" her expression changed to concern "I'm really sorry if I did!" she added quickly

Yu quickly got a hold of him self and chuckled "No...not at all, thank you." he said pointing at the umbrella

"o-of course." she smiled

* * *

_I really didn't think this through very well..._she was really close to him, the top of her head came about to his lips and looking up at him made her feel extremely vulnerable..but not in a bad way. But she really REALLY didn't know what she should do next. She looked away _come on Yukiko... _ she noticed him shivering... he was completely soaked.. "oh my gosh!" she let out "you must be so cold..." she said compassionately "umm why don't you sit down over here?" She asked shyly "Get out of the rain for a second.." she added timidly _I can't believe I'm doing this. _

* * *

Yu's mind froze, which had never really happened like this before.. _she's so close_, and the faint smell of cherry blossoms hung on her. He didn't understand it but she was affecting him and he couldn't think very clearly as he normally could..not with this girl.. "I'd love to." he blurted out. She looked up at him his eyes locked with hers...he felt his face warm up a little.. "o-oh sorry..." he said quickly looking away..

she quickly shook her head "n-no...shall we..umm go and sit?"

he nodded "yes..please."

* * *

She turned away shyly _My goodness what has come over me today..._ she felt...light and happy. Why? She could hear his gentle steps behind her, she had to hold her arm higher to cover them both with the umbrella as they walked towards the gazebo. She felt his hand graze hers on the umbrella she almost let out a gasp at the quick contact

"why don't you let me hold that..." he asked behind her "that doesn't look very comfortable holding it like that..." he added.

_This is ridiculous, he just touched your hand, get a hold of your self! _she let go underneath his hand "o-of course...thank you" not turning to face him..she could feel her face was flushed.

She sat down under the shelter of the gazebo as he sat down next to her, he closed the umbrella shaking it out before setting it next to him.

She sat there watching him, she didn't know what to say...

"so what brought you out here?" Yu asked quickly breaking the silence

her body relaxed a little "...well ..I was running a couple errands for the Inn and decided to take a stop here..." she trailed off _ I don't want to explain why I am really here...to get away from everything. He'd probably think I'm ridiculous. _"I just...wanted to get out of the rain for a minute and rest." She made up quickly

"Oh." he nodded "I see. How far away is the Inn from here?"

"hmmm" she thought to her self "Well I have to take a bus, so it's about...I dunno 15 minutes?"

"Ah well I guess that's not to bad then." he gave her a little smile.

"mm mm" she shook her head. As the silence returned she looked at him, he looked exhausted. "How are you adjusting to Inaba?" she asked inquisitively "Do you like it here?" She added

He looked up his eye's clear despite the fatigue in them. "It's been nice...and interesting." he added she could tell from the way he said it there was a lot that had happened already.

"I see.." she said trailing off _I wonder if he is interested in any one...probably... he's already been the talk of the school being the transfer student and all...I wonder.._ "how are you getting along with Chie?" She asked

He smiled as if remembering something "we are getting a long very well." he said simply

Yukiko couldn't help but feel a small part of her hope drop when he said that "Oh..that's great!" She tried to act happy " Chie is really great, we've been great friends for a long time now." she looked over at him.. "Ahh!" She let out a yell quickly covering her mouth.

"W-what?!" he asked quickly his eye's wide

"y-your shoulder!" she pointed at the deep cut on his shoulder. She could see that it was still bleeding...in fact he had kept his right hand in his pocket the entire time they had been talking...because it had been wet she hadn't been able to make out the blood until now but now...she could tell his shoulder had blood all over it.

His face went a little pale "o-oh..that" his eyes darted around quickly "I umm...tripped in Junes ...and hit …. uhh the corner of a table."he said looked a little scared and frankly she was too. _What happened to him..._ she felt a deep worry for him. _Wait! _"Why haven't you gone to the hospital!" she asked sternly as he tried to turn so she couldn't see it.

"Oh.." he was fumbling over his words "It's just not that bad." He let out a small laugh "I'll be OK Thank you though " he said with a weak smile...now she was noticing it, his face had little cuts and scratches on it and in his eyes was a look fatigued beyond anything she had seen. He looked like he had gotten into a serious fight. She looked down his hand still in his school coat pocket.

"Narukami-kun..."she trailed off.

"I'm...ok. Really! Its just...a little complicated" He finished She looked at his eyes he seemed to be telling the truth...but she was worried about him.

"o-ok...will you tell me what happened another time..?" She said a blush crept across her face at the thought of more time with him.

He chuckled "You may not believe me if I did."

"What do you me-" She was cut off by her phone.. _OH SHOOT, how long have I been here?! _She groaned as she looked at her phone, she was supposed to be home by now as her mom was calling her "ahh! I'm so sorry but I have to go now!" she quickly stood up as he passed the umbrella to her.

He simply smiled "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" she said quickly over her shoulder as she tried to jog towards the bus stop.

* * *

Yu chuckled to him self slightly frustrated but happy, he usually could make things up no problem and maintain a strict composure, but he had been unable to that with Yukiko. _Hopefully this doesn't come back to bite __me.. _

Yu had never really been attracted to any of the girls he had associated with, mostly because he hadn't seen a point. He would leave soon and the challenge of keeping a relationship going especially when he is so young going.. was illogical. he had to admit, he was really attracted to this Yukiko girl..but he could tell she was very popular with the boys at school..his mind remembered _ohhh the Amagi challenge..so that's her last name..._he slapped his face _I am dense._

he sighed _I've gotta get home _his mind was serious again, he didn't have much time...he quickly stood up and quickened his pace, he felt a little more energetic. he had to admit.

* * *

The bus ride was never long enough for Yukiko, but this time she didn't dread going home as much, she felt happier, but sad that she couldn't have sat with him a little longer. Her mind went serious, thinking about the inn and her duty. She was struggling a little inside..she wanted to simply let her self bask in the feeling that she felt with Yu. But the same problem she had all long was all too prominent. She let her self doubt and denying her self and just did what she thought was right. It seemed that this was just adding to the confusion. She signed as she opened the the door to the inn "I'm back."

* * *

Yu noticed Dojima's car wasn't home _oh good, then I still have a little time. _He couldn't take his coat off, the black on the coat would hide the blood better then the white of his button up shirt. "I'm back" he said as calmly as he could as he opened the door. Nanako was staring at the TV she didn't even look over "Welcome back" She said zoned out the, TV had her undivided attention Yu let out his breath a little, _perfect. _ He quickly went up his stairs and grabbed a change of clothes to change into. He quickly went down to the bathroom taking off his coat he let out a small gasp.

His sleeve on his right arm was covered in red down to his wrist _I don't think I bled that much...it could have been the rain washing it down. _Regardless he could feel his body was woozy from the loss of blood. He undid the buttons on his shirt to asses the damage to his body. It was about what he expected, a couple scratches, but a deep bruise was on his chest where the shadow had hit him.. He had to admit he was surprised he wasn't in worse shape then he was. He sighed, he needed to go to sleep.

He took a long shower, letting the hot water relax his sore body. he grabbed his coat and shirt, that were already soaked and used the shower to rinse off the blood as much as he could. He knew he could get it out of the coat, his white shirt he was little unsure of.

He finished up, changed and got ready for bed and said goodnight to Nanako. he wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't let him..the rain hadn't let up as it was still pounding the window. Suddenly the tv in his room turned out. _no..._ he quickly stood up and moved over to the tv..there was a a dark figure however the figure was a girl and she was in a kimono...this one was a little too obvious

"Yukiko.."he said quietly. He knew now his work was far from over.


	7. A Cage too Small

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Persona is owned by Atlus, not me, this is a non profit work of fiction.

Author's note: Hmmm well this didn't turn out how I expected, however I like it. Please note that I am not going to follow the events of the game to a T, I will switch them around and they won't always happen in order due to the challenge of not having a 5 sentence day then a 6 paragraph day. I also won't do conversations exactly the same either, that's the fun of a fan fiction we can switch things up a little. Regardless I hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave your thoughts. The next chapter on will have much more Yukiko x Yu. Also I am not good with all the honorifics, I will do my best but If i mess one up just replace it in your brain :).

* * *

Yu woke up the following morning to an achy body... The pain had eased off but he still felt like he had been hit by car. He had to push his body just to move, every muscle was sore and stiff. He grumbled groggily as he grabbed his phone to look at the time.."oh crap!" He had slept through his alarm! He quickly jumped up stretching his body so he could simply function. He threw on his pants and reached for a white shirt he quickly buttoned it up and went for his uniform coat...c_rap_... he reached down pulling it off the ground from the night before.. Still a little damp. It smelt... _like a wet dog _he groaned. The rip on the shoulder was all too noticeable however the blood stain couldn't be seen _Oh well, ill just have to make do_. Looking at the time he would make it on time, he scurried around brushing his teeth and tried to find some kind of cologne to cover the wet dog smell. He quickly finished up and ran out the door.

* * *

Yukiko awoke feeling a little lighter today. The little break she had yesterday with Narukami was a much needed diversion from the day that loomed ahead. She would have to do an interview, in her mothers place. The thought of that made her shiver, she was feeling extremely confined by all of the pressure and expectations heaped upon her. She knew how to put on a fake face, she was mature for age and she knew how to talk like an adult. It didn't mean she ever felt happy doing it, but it made her parents happy and that should be enough.

But it wasn't, and that's what was eating at her.. More and more especially since he got here, it had opened a side of her she had shoved away for so long and now it wouldn't leave her alone. She felt stuck, she wasn't sure what she should do, in fact she was a little scared.

This side of her was little more crazy, she kind of wanted to be a little more adventures and flirtatious... In fact it was a small rebellious side that wanted to do the exact opposite of how she had grown up.. Just to show the world she wasn't boring and quiet.

Yukiko felt a little sick at her own thoughts.. She didn't want to admit she wanted that. She quickly cleared her head and stood up. She got dressed and ready, preparing her self for the interview.

She had no idea of the challenges that would break her down over the course of the next few days. Yukiko knew how to be strong. But what was ahead, was going to require more then she had ever used.

* * *

Yu let out a sigh of relief as he could see the school in the distance and had time to spare.  
"Yo!" He heard a familiar voice behind him, he craned his head looking behind him

He smiled "Yoskue." Giving him a nod "how' are you feeling?"

Yoskue gave him a thumbs up "a lot better man. Thanks again."

"Of course." Yu was tired and wasn't really up to keeping the conversation going and a heavy air was hanging over him.

Yoskue scratched his head, he looked embarrassed

"Don't worry about it." Yu said guessing what was bothering him. Yu could tell having everything he had held inside thrown out like that.. Couldn't be comfortable.

Yoskue eased up taking the tension away. "Ya.. Thanks." He smiled looking ahead seriously

They both trailed off silently thinking about what had happened. Yoskue stopped suddenly and turned towards Yu "I want to help you." He said firmly

"What?" Yu was taken aback

"With the murders.." He looked away "I have that same power now... I want to help." Yoskue nodded determined "I tested it last night, I put my hand on the TV and it did the ripple thing it does to you.."

"Hmmm" Yu let him continue, it made sense that that was what allowed him to enter in the TV... But come to think about it even before he really summoned Izanagi.. He could do it, which made him start to wonder about himself...however he knew he couldn't think about this now.

"If I have this power, then that means I can do something. I can't just let this sit, I doubt the murders are going to stop any time soon..." He trailed off again looking serious "so let me help you..what do you think...Partner?" he added with a wink as he put his hand out for Yu to shake.

Yu nodded and grabbed his hand "Alright, lets do it." He could sense the determination of Yoskue, his drive to push himself after what had happened. He was stronger now because of it.

"oh!" Yoskue cut his thoughts off "Speaking of which...did you see the midnight channel last night?" His face was serious.

"Ya...I did.." Yu trailed off thinking about what he saw last night _Amagi-san..._

"Who did you think it was? I mean, she was in a kimono which you think would narrow it down." He sounded unsure

"It was Yukiko." Yu said seriously as they continued walking towards the school

"W-what?" Yoskue jumped a little "How do you know that?!"

"Well I've seen her in a kimono before...actually twice" Yu tapped his head thinking about it

"WHAT?!" Yoskue about exploded "I've been here 6 months and I've never even seen Yukiko alone! She's either with Chie or at the inn! Wait...When did you see her?" Yoskue got a sly smile on his face.

"o-oh..." Yu stuttered "well...last night and when I first got into town." Yu smiled shyly.

"Hmmmmm" Yoskue was tapping his head.

Hmm maybe he'll drop it at that.

"Well!" Yoskue clapped his hands... _there goes that..._ "That brings up a new point..." He got an evil look in his eye "sooooo which one is more your type? Chie...or..." his eyes narrowed in accusation "Yukiko?" he said in a playful voice.

Yu wasn't sure what he wanted to do right now...be a jerk..or be honest...

"Yukiko." he sighed.

"HAH! I knew it!" Yoskue fist pumped

"How do you 'Know' that already?" Yu asked seriously.

"ehh..." Yoskue wasn't expecting that.. "T-Thats not important! Just my intuition!"

"You have that?" Yu said seriously

"Ouch..." Yoskue said with pain "That was cold" he started laughing

"You deserved it " Yu was laughing as well

_maybe this kid isn't so bad._

They continued on to school, and exchanged numbers, if their theories were right, they would have to keep on tabs with what was going on with the Midnight channel and the TV world.

* * *

School went by quickly and before he knew it the bell had rang and lunch came. Chie left quickly before he had a chance to apologize to her. _I still feel bad leaving her out there for so long.. not that we could really control it. _He decided he needed to talk to the office to see if he could get a new school uniform. He stood up before Chie came right back in walking over to Yu and Yoskue, who was behind Yu.

"Oh..Chie.." Yoskue started "look.. we are sorry ab-"

"Have either of you seen Yukiko today?" Chie had concern in her eye...almost slightly possessive.

_Oh no.._Yu's mind started racing, if she was in the TV could they save her...? He really didn't know her well, but after the little time he had spent with her...he cared and was really worried.

"no.." Yoskue shook his head "Yu saw her last night though" He winked poking Yu's shoulder

Chie's eyes bulged, almost with a little envy "SAY WHAT?" She said in shock

Yu let out a nervous laugh "Ya..after yesterday's..." he looked around thinking about a good word "Event." he settled with "I saw her at the flood plain, she was in her Kimono..we ended up talking for a while." He said a little hesitantly, he felt like he was stepping on toes.

"Oh.." Chie looked a little disappointed.." She said she was going to be here at lunch, but I haven't heard from her all day." She looked worried

"Do you think..." Yoskue whispered to Yu reading Yu's thoughts that she could be the next target

"Ya...I do." Yu whispered back.

"Chie...I'm not sure how to put this.." Yoskue started timidly.

"You know how Yoskue and I went in the TV yesterday?" Yu picked up for Yoskue

"well.. ya?" Chie said cocking an eyebrow

Yu went on to explain what had happened, everything down to summoning his persona and the shadow Yoskue.

"I-I think that's enough!" Yoskue cut in when Yu mentioned his other self, obviously still embarrassed. "We think." Yoskue motioned to Himself and Yu "that the World we went into is connected to the murders." Yoskue was looking seriously at Chie

"We think that somebody is throwing people in the TV and they eventually are attacked by their other selves." Yu continued, looking over to Yoskue. "I think Yukiko is the next target." Yu said seriously looking Chie in the eyes.

"w-what...n-no.."Chie looked shocked

Yu knew he needed to do damage control quickly. "We aren't one hundred precent sure..." he added "but, we think we are right on this..and I am worried about her" Yu added sincerely.

"Why don't you try calling her again?" Yoskue added trying to make her feel better "Just in case."

"y-ya!" Chie said quickly pulling her phone out, she quickly put the phone to her ear. they all sat there in anticipation. Chie started looking stressed "i-it went to voice mail." her voice was panicked

"Try calling the Inn." Yu added quickly as the idea came to mind.

Chie nodded and quickly scrolled through her phone before putting it back to her ear.

"Oh hello Mrs. Amagi" Chie said quickly "Is Yukiko there?.." the worry in her voice starting to show as she sat there in silence "OH!" Chie let out a sigh of relief "Yukiko...no..no everything is ok, just wanted to make sure you were ok." Chie was giving them death glares_ We didn't say this for no reason! _Yu was a little frustrated at Chie being so aggressive towards them over this. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Chie hung up "UGH!" She let out a frustrated sigh "She was completely fine! She just had to stay home all today to help with the inn!" she was relieved but upset "You got me all worried for no reason."

Yoskue looked a little frustrated as well but he just kept looking at her not sure what to say.

"Chie..." Yu started off softly "look we are just telling you not to hurt you or make you afraid but because who else can we tell?" Yu let the question sink in for a second. "I'd rather be wrong on a hunch then ignore it and be wrong." Yu's voice was sincere. If he knew something bad was going to happen he was going to do his best to not let it happen, no matter who the person was...But Yukiko, something about her had been special and regardless of how she looked at him. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

Chie's eyes softened she didn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry." she looked down. "I just got a little worked up is all." She frowned something was bothering her.

"L-lets just keep an eye on her ok?" Yoskue added quickly "You will be walking with her on Monday correct?" Yoskue asked Chie nodded "Then just keep an eye on her then ok?" Yoskue said with a smile

Yu had to admit, Yoskue had a great way of being able to lighten up the mood.

* * *

_What was that about..? _Yukiko frowned as she hung up the phone, Chie had seemed a little on edge lately. But she seemed extremely so today, she didn't usually worry when Yukiko wasn't there one day, she would usually text her but she seemed almost a little possessive today...which was weird.

"Yukiko" her mother's voice came from behind. "Are you ready?" She turned to see her mother looking at her

Yukiko forced a smile "of course mom" She flattened out the Kimono. Her mother smiled at her as she turned away. _The interview..._she shuddered a little the crew had claimed that it was just to ask how the inn was doing. But she knew other wise, she had to prepare her self to be bombarded with questions about the murder. She quickly went to the bathroom to check her hair and to make sure everything was in place, she needed to look professional. She nodded seeing everything was ok...she couldn't help but look at her self in her reflection, the kimono almost seemed to suffocate her..."Like a bird trapped in a cage..." She whispered quietly.

* * *

The school day was over before he knew it and when the bell rang he quickly made his way down the stairs to the office, he really needed to get a new uniform shirt or two... he glanced down at his shoulder.

"N-Narukami-Kun..?" he heard a timid voice behind him

"Hmm?" He spun around to see a girl that was in the same class as himself, he noticed there was a group behind her watching from the stairs whispering to each other

"U-um.." She nervously played with her uniform looking down. "Some of the girls in the class were wondering.." She glanced backwards "I-If you..are taken?" She finished, her face a little red.

He always felt bad when this happened...he wasn't really interested in the girls at his various schools just because same old same old, he'd just leave and also... he had grown up at a younger age and he just couldn't really connect with them. But he was an honest person and regardless, he would always say it how it was.. "no" He gave her a soft smile "I don't really know many people yet any way." he added _Wait...oh no, why did I say it like that! _ he mentally face palmed realizing he had just declared he wanted people to hang out with him essentially.

"O-oh really?!" She looked excited he couldn't help but groan. "We " She motioned to her friends "would love to show you around town..." She looked extremely hopeful.

He hated turning people down, even though he never got close to people he hated making them feel discouraged, he was a sucker for that. "w-well.." he stuttered out _I really CAN'T today... _" I can't today...but maybe another time." he smiled at the girl.

"o-oh!" She looked happy "okay! See you later!" She quickly ran back to her friends.

Yu let out a sigh running his hand through his hair, he kind of wanted to be invisible right now, _Oh well_ he shrugged his shoulders as he quickly continued to the office. He opened the door...and to his Dismay, King Moron was right there in his face.

"YOU!" King Moron looked like he was about ready to eat Yu's soul. "THE SNOT NOSED CITY BOY!" He was yelling. _Ugh I came to the office and I am being lectured..._ "I hope this town chews you up and spits you out!" He added hopefully.

Yu just smiled, deciding to not give him anything to go off of. _Don't feed the flame.._ he mentally cautioned him self.

"Mr. Morooka?" A calm voice came from the other end of the office Yu hadn't noticed but everyone in the office was staring at them. "maybe you should go..." The gentleman in a suit motioned to Mr. Morooka. Yu swore he could hear Mr. Morooka swear under his breath calling Yu a couple choice words as he shuffled past him.

"Sorry about that." The gentleman smiled "He is just a little..uptight lately." he added choosing his words.

Yu shook his head "It's fine. Thank you."

The gentleman stood "I'm the principle and if I remember right, and thanks to Mr. Morooka pointing out, you are the transfer student correct?" He asked as he walked to Yu stretching out his hand

"Yes Sir" Yu bowed politely shaking the principle's hand

the principle let out a laugh "Don't be so modest" he let go "So what can we do for you?"

"Well" Yu started and he took off the uniform over his white shirt "I ripped my uniform, where can I buy another shirt or two?"

"Ahhh." The principle looked at it "We order our clothes from Tatsumi Textile's, do you know where that is?" The principle asked

"I don't honestly..." Yu really couldn't remember a store like that..

"It's in the shopping district, they do a great job, head over there and let them know what you need and they will set you up." The principle smiled "But be aware the first uniform is free, however any additional uniform needs must come out of your pocket. And seeing as you ripped the one we supplied you.." The principle trailed off

"I have to pay for the others. Understood, thank you sir. "Yu gave a quick nod before leaving the office.

* * *

Yu walked quickly towards the shopping district, he wasn't sure how he was going to pay for everything considering he had hardly any money. _I'll at least get a price and figure out how much I'll have to make.._ as he was walking up the street he noticed a tall young man with bleached hair leaving a shop and started walking towards him. Yu still wasn't sure where the store was. The young man was walking his way was wearing a black skull and crossbones tank top and had a couple piercings. It didn't bother Yu at all he saw things like that all the time in the city. "Excuse me." Yu asked the boy

"Hu? What do you want!?" The bleached haired boy asked gruffly

"do you know where Tatsumi Textiles is?" Yu asked, he let the attitude of the young man roll off of him

For whatever reason, this made him upset "WHAT!? Why what's it to you?!" The young man had fire in his eyes.

It didn't intimidate Yu "I just need to get another uniform." He pointed at his shoulder "I ripped it the other day and I need to get an estimate on another shirt." Yu said calmly

The young man softened a little bit "Ya..okay. Follow me" he said quickly.

Yu was taken aback at his response but followed him any way. The young man quickly walked up to the shop he had just left "here it is." he said abruptly

Yu smiled "Thanks." he turned to go in

"hey...HEY" the boy said behind him.

"Ya?" Yu turned around

"You don't...recognize me?" The young man asked sincerely

_Oh no...I don't recognize this guy at all.._ "Errmm, Sorry...but I don't" Yu said embarrassed

"Huh." The young man seemed happy "good." and with that he started walking back down the street.

"hu..." _that was weird _ Yu quickly turned into the shop. He saw a little old lady sitting at the counter

"Hello sir, what can I do for you?" she smiled at him

He put his uniform on the counter "I ripped this the other day..and I need to get another, what would you charge to do that?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, well another shirt is about 5,000 yen" She said examining his shirt

_Ouch..._ Yu really needed a job.

"But, I would happily fix this tear for you" She smiled at him "but don't tell any one." She added in a hushed tone with a smile

Yu laughed "You don't have to do that."

she nodded "I know...but I heard you talking to my Son, you were so nice to him. It's the least I can do."

"Your...son?" Yu strained his brain thinking who she could be talking about.

"Yes, the boy you were just talking to. His name is Kanji." She smiled with pride

_wow I didn't expect that._ Looking at this sweet quiet woman, he didn't expect the aggressive boy to be related to her..

"He doesn't really have a lot of friends and most people are afraid of him." She chuckled "He is big for his age."

"What year is he?" Yu asked

"a first year...he doesn't go as often as he should." The mother frowned "Any way, I will patch this up really quick. I'll be right back ok?" She gave him a smile.

"of course...thank you." Yu said politely.

The old woman walked away leaving Yu to think about everything that had happened already, it felt like since he got to Inaba..it had been a little bit of a whirlwind...come to think about it he hadn't even really been here over a week and all these things had happened already. _Wow I was not expecting this_ his mind was replaying everything that had happened. He would think he was crazy, going into the TV...using a persona.. .if he hadn't been there.

Which led his thoughts to his worry. "Yukiko..." He muttered, he could just feel it. This wasn't over and that warning..or whatever It was on the TV was just the start. "and now to our weather." Yu heard a man's voice on the radio "Tonight it looks like we will have some rain, followed by sunshine tomorrow. It looks like the rest of the week will be nice, so please make sure to enjoy the weather!" A peppy woman's voice gave the forecast. _ I wonder if the midnight channel will come on tonight.._ Yu nodded to him self, he was going to check it out. _I should probably tell Yoskue. _Yu quickly whipped out his phone and sent Yoskue a quick text to watch the midnight channel tonight.

"here you go!" he heard the woman's voice as he looked over saw her walking out with his uniform

"Thank you so much." Yu said grateful for the charity of the lady

She waved a hand "of course my dear, have a great evening." She gave him a warm smile

"Thank you. You as well." Yu waved and quickly left the store, he stepped out side and sure enough he could see the dark clouds coming. He felt determined ready to face whatever was to happen tonight, he started the walk to the Dojima residence.

* * *

Yukiko sat curled up in her bed, she felt completely beaten. The interview had been horrible, all the men did was make comments about her and how attractive she was and how they wanted to have a scandalous special about the inn. Even worse Yukiko had hardly been able to respond to the questions and awkward comments made to her. She had hardly been able to even make the interview even benificial, she could feel the emotions starting to take over as she felt her eyes heating up. _I just want to get out! _tears welled up in her eyes _I am tired of this! I just want to be a normal girl!_ The tears silently fell down her face. She was emotionally crushed, it felt like everything she had been holding in was coming to the surface.

"Yukiko!" she heard her mother call.

_Ugghhh why now..._ she brushed the tears from her face and quickly stood straightening out her Kimono and shoving her thoughts out as well.

"Yes mother?" she yelled through the door trying to hide her emotions.

"Can you watch the front desk for a little while? Azami-San is going on break." Her mother replied

Yukiko sighed..she had hoped to be alone for a little bit longer _so much for that_ she stood up "I'll be right there!"

everything after that was a blur, she went down and was swarmed by check ins and check outs as she tried to keep a calm composure. After what seemed like an eternity the lobby was finally empty and she found her self a lone again.

She heard a soft knock at the front door _I wonder who is knocking...they are welcome to just come in _She walked over to the door..and everything went dark when she opened the door.

* * *

_T__hat's Yukiko! _ Yu was watching TV with Nanako, Yukiko had been on an interview that was aired on the news. It made him sick, the men had taken advantage of the young girl and were asking her questions that she couldn't answer, all while making comments about her. Yu couldn't help but feel a little rage, He always had a respect for women, and the disrespect these men had shown her...He quickly shook his head, he didn't like how it was making him feel. He quickly stood up and pulled his newly sewn Uniform in from off the clothes hanger outside, he had washed it to get the wet dog smell and blood out, and with the great sewing job, it looked good as new.

**GRRRGLGRGGRG** his stomach roared at him _uhhh I'm sooo hungry! _ his face drooped realizing he hadn't eaten all day, he quickly walked over to the fridge and opened it up..._What...what is this_ Yu froze in fear, there was something about what he was seeing that was extremely wrong.

There, sitting alone in the middle of the fridge, was a lone piece of ham. But his instincts were screaming at him..something about it disturbed him so deeply, he could feel his very being becoming consumed at the thoughts of what may happen if he were to allow such an object into his mouth. It was as if...this ham had on it's own become something much more sinister, he could feel it staring into his very soul...

"ummm.." A small voice said behind him

Yu quickly closed the fridge, breaking the spell that wretched meat had on him.

"are you ok? You were staring in the fridge for almost five minutes" His little cousin was looking at him curiously

_..Wh-...what? Five minutes..._

_I'm done. _"I'm going to bed.."he muttered, still shaken by what had just occurred. He feared that this wasn't the last time he would meet that ham..he was sure of it.

His cousin just watched him in sheer and utter confusion.

Later that night, Yu had managed to find some bread and some fruit calming the rage of his hunger. He steered clear of the fridge however, unwilling to relive the earlier trauma. He decided to Study for remaining time until the midnight channel.

Yu focused his mind as the rain began to hit his window, the rain helped him stay focused and yet relax his mind..He felt like he was able to focus more and was able to get so much more out of his study.

Time continued to tick by until it was 11:59 . Yu closed his book yawning as he stretched himself out. He stood up and walked over and sat on his couch waiting to see what would happen.

The TV lit up as normal, but what came next shocked Yu, the picture was clear, and a giant Castle was in the background, the same black and red hypnosis swirl at the gate. Suddenly Yukiko's face popped up on the screen. _W-what? _Yu's eyes were stuck on the screen

"HHHHEEELLLOOO EVERYBODY!" She let out excitedly, she had a princess crown on and was in a dress...a really low cut dress. "Tonight on Yukiko's channel I am going to begin my search for my prince!" She said with a wink

"uhhh..." Yu dropped the remote unsure of what was going on.

"I even came prepared" She squealed as she spun around, from that point on it just got worse, Yukiko talked about her "Lacey Unmentionables" how she was going to "Score a hot stud"

Now, Yu had seen some weird things in his life, but this was beyond anything he had ever seen. He didn't know Yukiko very well..but this wasn't like her..then it started to click _I wonder if this is her shadow? _It was a hunch but it almost seemed right. As Yukiko continued on her rant almost like a cheap TV show the letters "Yukiko's hunt for prince charming" appeared above her as she struck a pose before giggling and running into the castle, and with that the tv went dark.

_I need a shower..._ **PI PI PI PI ** his phone started ringing, it was yoskue.

"hel-" Yu started

"DUDE! Did you see that?!" Yoskue sounded really excited...almost...hopeful? _  
_

"calm down" Yu said calmly

"oh...* ahem * you're right. But really what just happened? Was that really Yukiko?" Yoskue asked sincerely

"I don't think so..that doesn't seem like anything Yukiko would say." Yu said deep in thought "It could be her Shadow.."

"hmmm" Yoskue kept quiet thinking. "Ughh I dunno, why don't we sleep on it and go check out the TV world tomorrow?" Yoskue finished.

"I agree.." Yu said stifling a yawn they were both tired, they needed to sleep on it and go see if she was in there.

"Alright Lets meet at 10" Yoskue said definitely

"Ok. See ya." Yu hung up. He was worried, but he couldn't do anything at this point, he decided to go to bed and let his mind rest on it.

* * *

He felt him self begin to drift and yet it was like he was still awake... He could feel the soft bumps of a moving vehicle under him...He opened is eyes _This place..._

"Welcome, to the velvet room" Igor looked up and smiled at him "It seems that your journey is starting to gain momentum hmm?" He added with a chuckle.

Yu nodded at him, unsure what to say in this place.

"I think it is time that we explained something to you." Igor nodded at Yu "About your power."

This caught Yu's attention "What about it?" Yu asked calmly yet hopeful that he could get some answers.

"You are that of the Wild card, like the number 0 it is empty but limitless" Igor stated

"I don't think I understand." Yu shook his head.

"You have the unique power, that you can use multiple personas. As you progress through your journey they will make them selves known to you." Igor explained

"Unlike most people." Margaret's feminine voice joined in "Who can only use one persona, you on the other hand can wield any. Quite an amazing talent, if I do say so myself" she said with a playful smile

"This power will be imperative for your journey as it will allow you to handle many situations that no one else can." Igor looked serious "however." his voice changed to warning "This is something you cannot do alone" He said as the deck of cards appeared in his hand "Every persona belongs to an arcana" he whipped his hand as cards turned over with different symbols "Every Arcana has a link to the outside world, a person." Igor smiled at Yu "For you to be able to succeed you will have to form bonds with these people."

Yu started to make sense of it "...like the number zero..." he said to himself.

"Precisely, alone you will be empty however." Igor was beaming "With the help of others you will be limitless."

Yu understood it, but it went against everything he had been doing his whole life, getting close to people was something he had stopped over and over. It wasn't going to be easy to open him self up this. It was like they...

"You know don't you?" Yu frowned staring Igor in the eyes. "That I have never allowed my self to get close to people."

Igor let out a long laugh "Of course my boy, that is our role is to help you succeed.." he reached in his pocket "here take this" a key floated over to Yu who reached out and took it "This will allow you to return" he ended with a smile. "This is the last time we will summon you, from now on your visits here will be at your own will." Igor concluded "until then. Farewell."

The velvet room quickly dissipated as Yu found him self in his bed. _This keeps getting more and more interesting_ Yu rolled over looking at the time 3:45 he let out a sigh and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

_W-w-where am I? _ Yukiko was afraid, all she could see was darkness, she was alone, all alone and a deep fog surrounded her. She could hear noises of creatures, but she felt so heavy that she couldn't move and her mind was so foggy that t hurt to think.

_Please...somebody help me. _She pleaded, fear taking over... _anyone..please..._

* * *

Yu snapped awake again..._was that..._he had heard a voice..the voice was familiar _who...who did that belong to?_... he tried to get his brain to remember who it had sounded like...

_Yukiko._

He knew that she was in the TV and that she was in trouble

_We don't have much time_.


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 7

Author note: This may feel a little rushed, but I want to get to the events and things between Yukiko and Yu sooner and from this point on the story will revolve around that. This chapter was a little hasty to be honest, and I wasn't sure how I was going to do it. However I like it, and I'll keep it, the ideas I have for after this chapter are really fun and I think everyone will like. Again constructive reviews are welcome.

* * *

The last place Yu had expected to end up was a police station that morning... And yet here he was.

Yoskue had oh so wisely decided it would be a good idea to bring weapons to the June's food court.. He then put the last nail on the coffin when he started swinging them around out in the open .. It didn't take long for an officer to take notice.

"What were you thinking!" His uncle was looking him in the eyes "you know everyone is on edge right now!"

"I'm sorry uncle... Yoskue wanted to show them to me..."he shot a glance at Yoskue "I didn't expect him to actually bring them to the food court."

His uncle took it, letting out a sigh "just be careful OK? You are lucky I was here to stop them. I vouched for you." He said seriously

Yu hadn't expected this.."I'm...I'm really sorry." He felt bad, his uncle had taken him in and had been very welcoming he didn't know what else to say.

"It's ok.." His uncle let out a deep breath " just be careful. I've got to get going, Ill see you tonight."

Yu nodded as his uncle walked off

"Dodged a bullet there didn't we..?" Yoskue said timidly behind him. " that was really dumb hu?"

Yu just nodded "yep."

"...heard that she has gone missing." He picked up on two officers walking by talking "they think she ran away."

"You don't think..." Yoskue trailed off

"Oh hey!" Yu heard a familiar voice, he turned to see the same detective that he saw with his uncle his first day at school. "What are you doing here?" The detective asked Yu and Yoskue

"Long story." Yu said simply

"Hey..." Yoskue chimed in "so what's going on?"

The detective perked up "hu?! Oh I'm not supposed to say!" He put his free hand up, he was holding a cup of coffee in the other.

They both just stared at him.

"Alright but don't tell Dojima! Apparently the Amagi girl has gone missing." I _knew it!_ " we received a call from her parents today.. We aren't to worried though kids try to run away from home all the-"

"Adachi!" Dojima's voice rang from down the hall " stop talking with civies! And where is my coffee?!"

"Oup! That's my queue... Ehh pretend you didn't hear anything ok?" He said with a nervous smile.

"Wow he's lousy." Yoskue muttered under his breath.

"There you two are!" Chie's voice came from the end of the hall. "Chie?!" Yoskue said quickly as he ran up to her "what are you doing here?"

"You guys! Yukiko has..." Chie's voice was filled with emotion

"Gone missing?" Yu finished for her

"How did you know?" Chie asked sadly looking down

Yu thought about it. He knew it was the case yesterday, but today confirmed it. "That's not important... " he looked around "lets have this conversation some where else"

They both nodded

They quickly left the station, they needed weapons and Chie knew of a place, a metal works shop in the shopping district. They went there and realized they didn't have a way to smuggle weapons in to June's, wanting to avoid the earlier incident they all went home and got into their uniforms. While they would stick out it would allow them to sneak the weapons in. Yu decided on a katana, Yoskue decided on two small Nata and chie on some light greaves for kicking. Yu had to shoved the sword down the side of his pant leg making him have to walk a little funny to Junes

Yoskue was watching the electronics department "alright they are about to go on break. Ready partner?" Yoskue looked at Yu

Yu gave him a thumbs up "lets do it."

Yoskue paused, he looked a little worried..."Chie you don't ha-"

"I'm going!" She cut him off, Yu could sense she was truly worried about her friend

"Listen to me!" Yoskue jumped right back at her. His face cringed a little bit "you don't know what it's like in there... It is dangerous!"

Chie stared at him " I don't care, I'm going!"

"Please just stay with us then." Yu joined as they both looked at him "Yoskue is right... I know from first hand experience, this isn't just a game, we have to be careful."

Chie nodded "okay..but I'm coming with no matter what."

"Guys.." Yoskue chimed in "time to move!" They looked over, the cost was clear.

"Alright" Yu growled "lets do this."

* * *

Things never go according to plan. If there was one thing that Yu had learned from his parents and their business endeavors, was that no matter how well you plan out something will go wrong...like Chie running into the castle the moment Teddie took them to it.

"Tch! Stupid girl!" Yoskue yelled in frustration but with a little fear. "We have got to hurry.. Lets go" he nodded to Yu

Yu nodded back as the three of them walked through the red and black gate. Yu was up front while Yoskue was on his right Teddie took up the rear. They walked in through the gate...

"Wow..." Yoskue whistled "Yukiko made this hu? Quite the imagination." The castle interior was a deep red with intricate designs and statues.

Yu had to admit as the slowly walked, weapons at the ready this was pretty incredible.

"Looooook out!" Teddie yelled

Yu flipped to see 4 of the same monsters he fought yesterday flying at them, he quickly rolled out of the way, Yoskue wasn't so lucky as he was hit from behind throwing him face first on the ground.

"Persona!" Yu yelled out as Izanagi unleashed an electric attack on the shadow closest to Yoskue. To his surprise the caused the other shadows to hesitate giving him enough time to strike another one with the same attack.

"They are weak to electricity!" Teddie yelled over the battle as Yu brought his katana down on one of the remaining shadows at the same time Yoskue sunk both his daggers into the other, they both disappeared in a cloud of black.

"Wow Yoskue you really suck at this" Teddie commented blandly "you should have sensei tell you what to do!"

Yoskue paused looking infuriated "you know as mad as it makes me to hear say that.. You do have a nack for this.. So don't be afraid to tell me what to do." Yoskue gave him a thumbs up

Yu nodded. "First off we need to be more careful, this is different then the shopping distrct...we are exploring and as we just learned" he pointed behind his back "the shadows will try to get the jump on us, lets try to catch them off guard instead. Sound good?" Yu finished looking at Yoskue who nodded

_we won't be any good to Chie or Yukiko dead._

"Hey before we move on..." Yoskue looked deep in thought "how do you summon your persona?"

Yu just sat there.._how do I summon him? _ He hadn't thought of that."Hmmm" Yu thought out loud "can you sense the power still?" Yu asked trying to figure it out

Yoskue nodded "ya..I can feel it"

"This may sound strange but just treat it like something you really need, and call him out loud." Yu said "watch." He turned and called Izanagi from his soul "persona!" Yu said quietly as the tarot card appeared and was shattered by his hand

Yoskue watched intently "ok.. Here it goes .." Yu suddenly saw the tarot card appear in front of Yoskue "persona!" He slashed the card and the sound of breaking glass was heard as his persona took shape

"Yes!" Yu let out "just like that!"

Yoskue beamed "I see what you mean you can really explain it hu?"

Yu shook his head "nope" Yu looked around "we need to hurry, come on."

As they continued they fought a couple shadows and eventually found a flight of stairs, as they went up they saw a pair of double doors, Yoskue quickly gave Yu a run down of his persona "I'm weak to electricity but strong to wind, I have a wind attack, a physical attack and I can heal us." Yoskue quickly reported

Yu nodded _healing.. That will be useful_ "ready?"

Yoskue nodded

They opened the door, it looked like a ballroom, giant glass widows and a pure gold chandler was hanging down but in the middle of the room stood Chie.. She was starring blankly at the celling

"Chie!" Yoskue yelled as they ran up

"..I'm too weak to do things alone" they could hear Yukiko's voice "but Chie... Chie is strong" the voice was almost mocking..like Saki's with Yoskue...

"Yoskue.."Yu said quietly "doesn't this remind you of what happened to you?"

Yoskue nodded "ya... Wait you don't think...?" He trailed off

"Bahaha that feels great doesn't it?" A new voice was heard

_Here we go._ There stood a Chie look a like as it walked up to them

"Hearing her say she's worthless without me!" The shadow Chie was giddy "makes me feel much better about myself!" The shadow declared triumphantly

"T-that's not true!" Chie retorted quickly "what do you know?!"

The shadow Chie let out a deep laugh "oh I know everything about you!" A sinister smirk played across its lips "because I'm you."

Everything was still dark and foggy, Yukiko hadn't been able to move..how long had it been..? Time seemed to mean nothing it was like she was waiting, waiting for something to happen.

"It looks like somebody has come in to save you!" A voice came from the darkness mocking her

"W-who are you?" her voice was quivering, she couldn't control the fear that was overwhelming her.

A long laugh was let out, the voice was female, and almost sounded like her own.. "Oh you will see soon enough. But for now care to see who has come for you?"

"W-what.. That can't be.." Chie let out quietly

"Yukiko is so popular! All the boys like her and then there's me" the shadow mockingly pouted "but she is worthless with out me, she needs me!" The shadow's voice was bitter

Chie was furious

"Chie don't!" Yoskue yelled

"Shut up!" She stomped her foot "you aren't me! You're nothing like me!"

Yu knew what was coming next. "Ready?" Yu looked at Yoskue

"Ya... Ready" he nodded flipping one of his daggers in the air

The shadow transformed quickly, as Chie lost her strength. Yu gasped at what he saw.

A giant woman in yellow with a black mask was siting on top of a stack of students holding her up.

"I am a shadow, the true self!" It declared cracking the whip.

"Yoskue!" Yu yelled as he moved in closer "get Chie out of there, Ill distract it!" He smashed the tarot card as Izanagi landed a slash on the shadow

"Ugh!" The shadow reared "bow before me!" The shadow cracked the whip towards Yu as he quickly jumped back as the whip cracked where had just been.

_She's fast._.. Yu thoughts were moving quick. He had to roll out of the way, all he could do was move out of the way of the attacks he didn't have any time for a counter. _Come on Yoskue_ he looked over his shoulder quickly as Yoskue placed Chie at the end of the hall, where Teddie was. He turned and was running to Yu. Yu felt a sharp pain on his leg as the whip cracked on his shin, leaving a small gash. "ugh" he grumbled quickly moving out of the way of another attack. "YOSKUE!" Yu barked "Hit her with a wind attack!" Yoskue ran around Yu as he slashed the tarot card in front of him, a strong wind burst from his persona hitting the Shadow Chie. Yu was surprised as this knocked her down Yoskue looked over "Is this our chance?" Yu nodded "Lets go!" they both threw them selves at the shadow as it was staggering, it would land a hit every once in a while throwing them back but the attack did exactly what they had hoped. Their combined attack had really hurt the shadow, it summoned an Ice attack forcing Yoskue and Yu to back off as the shadow got it's balance back.

Yu looked over, Yoskue had a deep gash on his chest and was breathing heavy "Yoskue! Pull back and heal your self, I'll cover you!" Yoskue didn't argue, he quickly turned and limped away blood running down his chest. The shadow noticed him in his weakness "OH NO YOU DON'T!" It bellowed at him as it cracked the whip back to hit him again. Yu quickly ran and used his sword to block the attack , it still scratched him on the cheek, he could feel a little blood running down his face.

* * *

Yukiko gasped a TV appeared in front of her. she could see a large creature, it looked like a human but..in a task master outfit sitting atop what looked like a column of people. But what shocked her more, was who she saw. There he was, the silvered haired boy, sword in hand, his face had blood on it, his leg as well he was moving quickly dodging the attacks from this strange creature she saw, in the background she could see Yoskue...a strange bear thing... her eye's widened, Chie was motionless on the ground "No!" Yukiko cried out

Another cold laugh came from the darkness " you always wanted to be saved by somebody didn't you..?" It said coldly

Yukiko froze _How...does it know?_

As if reading her mind "you will know soon enough." the voice went silent

her eyes turned back to the silver haired boy, his eyes had a look in them, of determination as another one of the creature's attacks hit him in the side, he winched in pain but didn't falter he was shouting out orders to...somebody and he quickly ran towards the creature the bringing his sword down on the it as it was knocked over by...what looked like a gust of wind. The creature hit him throwing him back as he slid on his back the tv went dark "No!" Yukiko cried out again _What is going on! This has to be a nightmare...it just has to be! _

* * *

"UMFH!" Yu rolled out of the attack that had thrown him, his body couldn't take much more of this..

Suddenly a light surrounded him and his wounds closed off and the pain in his body went away.._what? _He looked over, Yoskue gave him a thumbs up as his persona went back into his soul Yu smiled, _He healed me...that is really convenient. _"Thanks!" Yu yelled "now! Lets finish this!" Yu turned towards the shadow, it looked just as exhausted as they were "Yoskue hit it with a wind attack!" Yoskue nodded summoning his persona once more as it threw the creature off balance again "IZANAGI!" Yu smashed the tarot card in his hand as Izanagi flew forward slashing the creature, it just right that the creature was knocked down "YOSKUE!" Yu bellowed running at the creature "lets do this!" Yoskue ran next to him, he jumped bringing the daggers on the yellow clad creature as Yu put everything he had swinging down on the creature with his sword.

"ARGGHHH!" the creature yelled as the black mist began to dissipate.

And there it was, the shadow of Chie starring at them in silence. "Yoskue.." Yu said quietly "Go get Chie or we are going to be doing this all over again" He was leaning on his sword, he had been fairly athletic, but this was entirely different..he swore he used muscles he didn't know he had.

Chie slowly walked over...her was face was drooped with shame

"It's ok Chie" Yu smiled with encouragement

Yoskue nodded to her "the same thing happened to me..." he trailed off "Just because we have those things inside us, doesn't change who we really are." Yoskue looked down at her smiling

"You guys.."Chie was quiet, her attention turned to the shadow "I hate to admit it..but you really are me. Those things you said..really are things that are deep down. I knew they were there...I just didn't want to admit it. "

The shadow nodded, turning into..

"A persona..." Yoskue whistled

Chie crumbled to her knees, but Yoskue quickly caught her. "h-hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Her voice was weak as she tried to stand up "We have to save Yukiko!" She tried to push her self back up as she stumbled again and fell in to Yoskue's arms.

"We have to call it a night." Yu said quietly, this was to much for her, there was no way she could fight, and frankly he didn't have much left in himself either.

"But wh-?" Chie started

"We don't know how much further it is to get to her." Yoskue said quietly as Chie looked up realizing she was being held up by Yoskue a deep red went across her face, she pushed her self away, and stood up still shaky. She had tears in her eyes.

"But...I ….she must be so scared and lonely!" Chie started to cry "I have to tell her something, I never lied about being her friend!"

"Well Duh!" Yoskue said winking at her "We already knew that, but we can't goon tonight, she will be safe until the fog comes in our world. Right Teddie?" Yoskue turned to the bear

"Right!" Teddie waved his arm in affirmation

"a-are you sure?" Chie said quietly

"Positive!" Yoskue said reassuring her it seemed like...maybe Yu was seeing things but they were looking at each other differently..

Chie looked away "...ok..." she tried to take a step but crumbled to her knees again. "ugh...I am so weak right now..." She said faintly

"Come on" Yoskue said picking her up "I'll carry you."

she started to protest but she was cut off by Yoskue ignoring her "Hey partner, you don't mind protecting us from anything as we go back right?" He said seriously.

"No, not at all. Lets go." Yu nodded.

* * *

"ahhh so much for that... look they are leaving you, all of them, Yoskue...Chie..." The voice drew out the names "and Narukami..." it let the final name linger on her heart. "You thought that there may be something there didn't you? You thought maybe you could try something new...but yet like everything else, it just leaves..as you are stuck here..trapped."

Yukiko felt every word hit a deep wound that she had ignored for a long time.. _Please...please...don't leave me here! _ She watched as they went down the stairs.

"I'M HERE!" panic was taking over "PLEASE...please...don't leave me alone." She begged the image on the TV.

* * *

The return to the central area went without any issues, no shadows attacked and they made great time, Yu was unanimously voted to be the leader of the investigation team, per his experience and fighting ability Yoskue and Chie trusted him to set the pace for saving Yukiko. Yu wanted to come right back tomorrow, and he hoped the others would feel the same. But he wasn't sure if they simple could do it all in one day. They also made a deal that no Chie stunts be preformed, they worked as a team and didn't come in a lone, it was too dangerous and Yu agreed.

The next few days were filled with preparation and time in the TV as they went floor by floor, they even ran into the Shadow Yukiko who had placed a powerful shadow, ironically a knight on a horse. The fight had been difficult and in the end they were all too tired to continue that day. This continued day after day, he began to accumulate new personas who he learned through the velvet room, and a door in the central area where they entered the TV he could fuse Personas to form new ones. He held on to Izanagi as he continued to grow with him, but he also gained others, that were strong in different things, for example Jack frost who could do Ice damage but was weak to fire and so forth.. It allowed him to be very diverse in his attacks. What was the hardest was Yu tried to balance the life of being a student and having a whole second life that threatened his life every day

"Alright." Yu nodded at Chie and Yoskue "We are all here, you guys ready to do this?"

They both nodded at him as they stood and walked into the electronics department. They quickly made their way into the TV world and to Yukiko's castle. They had learned that when they reached a certain floor when they returned to the castle and went through the black and red gate they could continue where they had been. This time it was in front of two enormous double doors that Teddie warned that Yukiko's shadow was behind, they had decided to call it a day before taking on whatever would be behind the door.

"Alright!" Chie fist pumped "we are finally here, lets go!"

Yu nodded as he pushed open the door. They found them selves in what looked like a royal court, but in the middle stood...

"Yukiko!" Chie strated running

"Chie wait!" Yu yelled

She froze, which surprised Yu, both her and Yoskue had learned to trust him when he gave orders. "That's not her.." Yu trailed off

"ahhh it looks like I have 3 princes who have come to steal me away!" The shadow said giddily

"oooo is she talking about me?!" Yu heard Teddie behind him.

He saw Yoskue visibly shiver "dude...ewww no!"

"Ahhh Chie..you were always like a prince...always trying to save me from things, always by my side." The shadow was almost mocking Yukiko's feelings.."But when it comes down to it..Chie just isn't good enough!"

_Wait a second.._ Yu thought about it. The shadows knew exactly how their counterpart felt, but what he was seeing is that the shadows took how they really felt and distorted them, to cause the person to have a reaction. Yu searched the room, but he couldn't see Yukiko..._where is she? _

* * *

Yukiko had given up on any hope of escape. The dark fog surrounded her and the image of Chie, Yoskue and...him leaving the castle was all to prominent in her mind.

She couldn't see any way out of this, her mind was clouded, she was trapped with no way out.

"Ahh so you really are stuck? Is that what you think?" The same voice came out "pooooor me! I'm tired of the inn! It can burn for all I care!" That voice... She gasped was her own

"T-that isn't true!" Yukiko yelled as she felt the hold on her release. she pushed her self off the ground and noticed the fog had cleared slightly..she could make out a door.

"Yukiko!?" She heard a familiar voice as she quickly ran out the door into a giant room that looked like a royal court there were bird golden bird cages hanging as chandler she froze hope entering her again. There they where Yoskue was next Chie and at the front..she smiled there he was. He stood at the head with Chie and Yoskue backing him up and a strange bear thing. He had a katana resting on his shoulder, he was watching "her" Intently.

"I'm tired of being stuck!" The same voice called from the middle of the room... she gasped it looked exactly like herself however, she was wearing a princess outfit and a tiara, her eyes were an eerie yellow. _What is going on here?!_

"I'm tired of being something that was forced upon me!" The other her yelled "I want to do my own thing. Be my own person!" As it spun it stopped and turned its eyes on Yu "but most of all...I want some one to protect me... To save me from that wretched place." She giggled as she walked up to Yu. He tensed up as she took her hand and stroked his cheek "in fact..why don't you and I go somewhere... Just us far far away from here" It's eyes had a burning in them Yu quickly backed away his eyes looked on her counter part.

Yukiko felt sick, everything she had felt and wanted was being shown to the world through her opposite and seeing "her" touch him... "e-enough.." Yukiko said quietly as her duplicate turned and looked at her,

"Yukiko!" Her three friends yelled looking at her

"Ahh so you finally came out hmmm?" Her opposite smirked "isn't this great? Look at these three princes here to save me!" She clapped with joy "I'm too weak to do any of this alone any way!" It's voice became mocking "I hate the inn! I hate Inaba! I hate all of this!" It motioned around her

"T-that's not true! That's not how I feel!" panic spread through her body "who are you!" She demanded

The shadow laughed "I'm you.."

"No... That can't be!" she just wanted to plug her ears

"What's funny..." It continued "is you are so tired off being stuck and yet you don't have the courage to leave!" It yelled "You sit around waiting to be saved! Because..I'm worthless."

It hit Yukiko in her deepest wound, how she really felt...she couldn't, she didn't want to hear it any more

"Yukiko don't!" Chie called

"There is no way you are me!" Yukiko declared... She felt that if she just shoved it away like she always had, it would go away. But suddenly she felt weak.. And things started to go dark as she tried to stay standing she noticed her opposite was shrouded in fog, she looked over as Yu yelled orders to the other two who all got into a defensive stance.

"Here it comes!" Yu bellowed she noticed him swish his hand in front of him as a blue card disappeared replaced by another as he started running towards her "Yoskue! Chie cover me!"

_What is he..._she looked up and saw a giant chandler falling towards her. She was too weak to scream as she fell backwards, she closed her eyes ready for the end...but nothing...she felt somebody very close to her... She opened her eyes. Yu was crouching over her protectively as he watched over his shoulder as a strange figure in black was holding the chandler from crashing on them "IZANAGI!" He bellowed as if straining, the figure pushed the chandler away from them "CHIE! USE BUFU!" He barked at her friend as he began to pick her up. She looked over things were fuzzy but she saw her short haired friend in green kick..something as a figure in yellow appeared almost twice her size..."Sensei!" She heard an unfamiliar voice "That's the shadow's weakness! Ice!" She gaped as she saw what they were referring too. A giant red bird sat in a small cage with enormous wings as it fell out of the cage knocked off balance. "Should we go for it?!" Yoskue yelled out "No! Stay on the defensive while I put her some where safe!" Yu yelled over his shoulder as he jogged holding her. everything was fading away..._I'm...so...weak..._

"Hang in there Yukiko!" she could feel him talk.."We will get you out of here...I promise.."

"YU LOOK OUT!" She heard Chie yell she felt him quickly drop and cover her with his body

"AGH!" She felt his body cringe as she felt immense heat surrounding her.. he was breathing hard "Chie...Hit...it again!" He commanded between each breath.

_...no..what happened..._

everything went black

* * *

The attack had burned the entire back of Yu's body, he had tried to switch personas, but it had happened to quick. The damage was done, and he didn't have time to heal. He placed Yukiko behind one of the pillars as he ran out to join his crew. The one thing that he had learned is that his personas allowed him to take more punishment then he would have been able to before. They got stronger helping form more defense against most attacks, depending on the persona.

The bird began to get back up as he ran over... it didn't attack it just watched, a fire in it's eyes.

"Sensei!" Teddie yelled out," it's about to attack!"

_Chie..._"Chie defend your self!" she nodded

"Yoskue, get ready to use Garu...I want to push that fire off of us..ready?" Yu looked at the shadow as he gave the order

"You got it partner!" Yoskue smiled.

Yu quickly switched personas, for more fire resistance. The bird made motion as the ground around them took fire and the air around them started to ignite "NOW YOSKUE!" Yoskue slashed the tarot card as Jirya summoned wind blowing the fire away from them, minimizing the damage. Yu quickly switched to Jack Frost, it was a gamble, but if he timed it right he and Chie could bring the bird down "Chie! With me, Bufu!" the tarot card appeared in front of him "On it!" she nodded back as they both summoned their personas'.. the attack slowed the giant bird as it crashed to the earth.

"This time?" Yoskue winked at Yu

Yu tightened his grip on his sword "This time." He growled as they all charged forward Chie brought her knee on the gut of the bird, as Yoskue went for the heart, and Yu for the head.

"ARGGG!" it writhed in pain as it threw all of them off of it as it tried to climb back into it's cage.

"Not this time!" Yu yelled. "Yoskue! on my signal Hit it with your Persona!" Yoskue nodded waiting for his command "Chie same thing we just did." She nodded watching intently "Ready!?" they all moved quickly as the bird came to attack them.. "HIT IT!" They all summoned at the same time, the poor creature didn't stand a chance as their attacks landed

"N-NO!" It yelled as it stumbled around trying to get into it's cage "WHY?!" it yelled as it began to dissipate...

* * *

Yukiko felt her self coming to.. _did that just..._She opened her eyes..she was behind a pillar...she felt like some of her energy had returned as she stood. She walked around, she saw the 3 teens all had clothes burnt, blood on them... but Yu, his entire back looked scorched she cringed looking away, but he stood there starring at. She let out a deep breath, her other self was starring at her again...

"See?" It whined as tears started to fall "I'm not strong enough to do anything! I couldn't escape from here! I am useless!"

"ENOUGH!" Yu yelled at her opposite. "It's not that simple! Sometimes we do things out of duty, we do things to make others happy. We loose our selves to do what we feel is right because it is all we know!" He threw his hand as he stuck the sword he held in the ground. "It doesn't make us useless, it makes us who we are, and there is nothing wrong with that! It's not always a matter of strength or weakness, its finding what is right!" he finished.

_I'm...not useless? _His words gave her strength "I see now..." she whispered as she walked up to them.

Chie turned around "Y-yukiko?" She looked ready to cry.

But Yukiko knew what she had to do. "W-when..." her own voice came out shaky "When you first said those things..it scared me because they were the deepest most extreme feelings I had...but the way you used them...hit me in a way only I could..You really are me..." She walked over and hugged the crying counterpart..

suddenly..the darkness she had felt for so long...dissipated she felt the creature disappear from her arms..

_I am thou..._

a feminie voice rang in her headlights

_and thou art I_

she looked up to see a...what is it?

"Persona.." she heard Yu walk up behind her.

_Per...sona? _ She looked up at it again, it was a red human figure with feathers on it's head, holding what looked like a long Shaw behind it.

She felt woosey as it disappeared .."ugh..." she started to fall...but she stopped against something..

"c-careful!" she heard a warm familiar voice as she looked up, there he was his eyes looking into hers... _Yu.._

"YUKIKO!" She heard Chie cry out, she looked over to see Chie run over crying...she fell to her knees "I-I'm..s-s-s-so..s-s-s-sa sa sorry..." She said between sobs.

Yukiko was confused "C-Chie..for what?"

"I ..h-have s-so much I need to tell you..." She hugged her.

_Ugh I feel horrible..._she could hardly think or even respond

"Come on." She felt Yu's voice vibrate his chest "We have to leave, she has been through a lot..lets head home."

_Home..._she smiled to her self. The word had a new meaning to her.


	9. The Priestess and the Fool

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: same thing, I don't own Persona, I'm not doing this for money.

Author note: Things have been busy and I haven't had a lot of time to write with work and other things. However to make up, this is a really long chapter. As stated before this story is following the base outline of Persona 4 but there are little tweaks and new things here and there. Hope every one enjoys, feel free to review.

* * *

Yukiko wouldn't say it out loud, and even though the past few days had been the worst experience of her life...right now as she was being carried out of the retched place..she felt lighter and happier then she ever had. She couldn't hide the blush that she had on her face...the feeling of Yu carrying her. She hated to take advantage of the situation...but...

"Yu...your back..." She heard Chie say with concern.

"Ya...it's OK right now." Yu spoke softly, _he is being so careful with me..._she couldn't help but feel happy at the gentleness he was treating her with.

"Here.."Yoskue jumped in "Persona!" he said quietly, she felt a warmth surround her...some of her strength returned as well. "Hu..it didn't really heal it all the way..." Yoskue sound confused.

"He's holding Yukiko" a strange voice pointed out. "it probably weakened trying to heal them both."

"hmmm" Chie said "It doesn't look as bad, it looks like it'll be able to heal up naturally from that point."

"ya, I'll be fine. I'm glad we keep a change of clothes at the entrance...There is no way I could hide this from my uncle." Yu said quietly

"ya great call on that!" Yoskue jumped in "other wise people would defiantly notice if we came out from Junes looking like this."

"well after I ripped by uniform when your shadow attacked me" Yu explained "I figured we needed to have something here strictly for battle, besides the armor."

Yukiko zoned out of their conversation, she was mentally and physically exhausted what surprised her was how Yu seemed to know she would be tired, he wouldn't let any one ask her questions, he just let her rest...it really meant something to her...but when it came down to it. _Why is he doing this for me?...he hardly knows me...yet he seems to have pushed the hardest to save me..._despite the oddity of what had happened, she didn't feel overwhelmed by it all. She just felt at peace and...really really comfortable right now. She smiled to her self...

"hey...is she smiling?" Chie said quickly "maybe she is waking up!"

Yukiko giggled _I've been awake this whole time! _

"Chie..she never fell asleep, she is just tired..."Yu trailed off

_Wow, how can he tell? _

"o...oh " Chie let out a nervous laugh.

They kept walking, Yukiko was surprised how far they had to go. It had felt like they were walking forever...and yet time didn't seem the same here as it did in the outside world.._come to think about it where is here..? _

"Yukiko..?" Yu whispered quietly to her..

"hmmm?" She opened her eyes..._is...is he wearing glasses?..._ she felt her blush deepen across her face _..oh..oh my._

He didn't' seem to notice "We are going to leave..I've got to go change my shirt, I'm going to put you down for a minute OK?" He said reassuringly

"mmhmm" she nodded as he gently knelt down laying her on the ground "Alright. Yoskue. Chie, keep watch while I change.." he had this sound in his voice when he spoke to them...it was inspiring yet it had authority "Just in case."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked around...it looked like they were on a stage,Chie and Yoskue were standing on opposite ends, they were both alert looking around. She looked over and noticed Yu was walking over to a small chest on the ground. She gasped as she saw his back..his bare skin was showing and it was black and covered in burns...she knew she should look away..._but..._ he took his shirt off throwing the remaining bit on the ground . He turned towards them, she closed one of her eyes still looking as he threw on a white shirt and began to button it _up...He's in really shape..._. "Yoskue, Chie. You are up!" He quickly picked up his sword from the ground and stood watch as Chie went to one corner taking off her over shirt and replacing it with her green jacket.

"all done partner!" Yoskue called out..

Yu nodded, placing his sword near the chest. He turned and walked to Yukiko

"what...happened to your back..?" She said quietly so only he would hear as he came over to her. She couldn't remember what had happened very well.

He smiled as he knelt down looking at her...the glasses still on.. "well...you see..." he started off seriously, then laughed softly "I umm..tripped and hit the corner of a table in Junes." He said giving her a wink.

She couldn't suppress the laugh that boiled up inside her, she remembered her conversation with him at the flood plain..she couldn't hold it in as she started laughing...really hard.

"Y-Yukiko..?" Chie said take aback.

"o-oh... hah ha ha.. I …." She was laughing too hard, she couldn't even speak.

"Wow..."Yoskue whistled "She must be feeling better."

"She never does this around others.." Chie said seriously, still shocked at her reaction

Yu just laughed with her "I told you..." He said looking at her "that you wouldn't believe me even if I told you.."

"hahaha...ya...haha" her laughs calming down "you're right." she said simply starring up at him

"Ummm" Chie said awkwardly "we should probably get her home..."

Yu's face quickly changed as he looked away a little embarrassed "*ahem* yes..of course, lets go" He looked down at her "Do you need help?" He said

".no I think I can stand now.."She said as he reached out for his hand, she took it pulling her self up to her feet...she felt really light headed.."whoa.." she grabbed his shoulder to hold her self.."O-oh! s-sorry!" She stuttered out

He just smiled "it's OK take your time." he looked back "Chie, do you mind supporting her, I'm going to see if the TV is clear."

_TV...? _Chie came over letting Yukiko put her arm around her .."...thanks Chie.." She said quietly as Yu walked away..._hey...don't leave yet..._ she wanted him to stay with her...her face flushed _Wow … _she giggled quietly she was actually letting her self think about him!

"What does he mean TV?" Yukiko looked up at Chie

"it's..." Chie trailed off "a really long story, Yu will explain it all later..for now I need you to tell the police that we found you on the roof and that you don't remember anything OK?" her friend said seriously...

"OK.." Yukiko said softly

"Alright!" Yu called out "it's clear, I'm going through..bring Yukiko over here and I'll help her through."

"Come on Yukiko...lets get out of here." Chie said with relief

Yu was standing by a stack of old style TVs, he was looking at one of them as if watching something he turned and took his glasses off, "OK, I'm going through."He said

_..what in the world?_She watched as the silver haired boy crawled into the TV as it rippled around him. "...wha..." She stuttered out dumbfounded

"I promise we will explain..just...umm take his hand when it comes back through." Chie said scratching her head.

And sure enough..."Eeek!" Yukiko squealed a little...there was a hand...palm up waiting for her to grab..."uhhhh..." She couldn't move..she just starred at it.

"It's ok, It's Yu he'll take care of you, don't worry." Chie said with trust.

She slowly reached out and grabbed his hand

"OK now Yukiko just slowly walk and climb into the TV" Yu's voice came through the speakers calmly "It will be OK, just trust me." He added

She felt calm, the way he spoke...she felt like she could trust him..

"O-ok here I go..." she hesitantly started to crawl through..she was still in her Kimono and it wasn't exactly...flexible..

she felt an extreme sense of Vertigo as she came out and almost fell on the ground luckily Yu caught her, and helped her up...She heard a familiar tune...

"J-Junes?!" She said shocked trying to wrap her brain around everything "where...how...?" She started

"I'll tell you later...but for now we have to hurry. " Yu looked at her "I promise." he added reassuring her.

"alright..." Yoskue's voice came from behind her, she turned as Chie and Yoskue came out of the TV stepping onto the ground "We have to hurry, if anyone sees us here they will suspect it was us." He said quickly.

"Chie." Yu said quickly "like we planned you take her home, it'll be the least suspicious if you are the one to bring her home."

"You got it!" Chie walked over and looked her in they eye. "Ready?" she said softly looked concerned

Yukiko nodded.."I think I can stand now..." She felt determined "lets go..." She glanced over at Yu there were so many things she wanted to say to him...but there just wasn't time..Chie started walking.

_Thank you..._

* * *

Yu let out a heavy breath as he watched the two walking away, he folded his arms as Yoskue clapped him on the back "Ugh!" he winced

"Oh! Sorry! "Yoskue said quickly as he went quiet watching the girls leave the store. "we really did it...didn't we?" He said quietly

"ya...we did." Yu nodded, this proved what they had hoped, they could stop the murders. "Hopefully she will be able to remember something about how she got in there.." Yu said hopefully

Yoskue nodded "Ya, we may have saved her but we still have no idea about the killer..." he trailed off

"Lets call it a night ok?" Yu said as looked over "I am beat..."

Yoskue nodded.." Ya.. we have school tomorrow "he groaned "This is really tough isn't it...doing all this while having our normal lives.." He sounded tired just thinking about it.

"we can do it Yoskue." Yu felt determined.

Yoskue looked at him...his face changed to determination "You're right..thanks partner."

They parted ways, calling it a night.

* * *

The walk home was quiet it..almost peaceful, the town was quiet, and almost no body was out side. Yukiko still felt weak, but it still hadn't really hit her what had happened.

"T-Thank you.." Yukiko looked over at Chie who was still supporting her

"Hmm?" Chie looked over "Oh! Of course." Her friend smiled back warmly..she looked sad...

"Is something wrong..?" Yukiko's voice was concerned.

Chie slowed...she looked deep in thought. "there is something I need to tell you..."She trailed off. "But..I just can't yet, I will another time. I promise." Chie looked back at her.

Yukiko nodded _It seems like a lot has happened since I was kidnapped. Those three seem to be closer and it seems like they have been through a lot together. _

"A lot has happened..."Chie said as if reading her mind. "I don't know if I could tell you everything, when you feel better...I'll have Yu explain it, he has..."She trailed off looking for the right words "All the details I guess."

_Hmm? I don't mind that Idea..._ She had to admit, letting her self think and dream it felt very refreshing and as childish as it was to her to dream and think of a boy..she really liked it. "Tell me about him.." Yukiko said quietly.

"Hmm?" Chie looked confused "Who?" She cocked her head..

Yukiko felt a small blush "Narukami-Kun." she said shyly looking down.

She could feel Chie tense up a little "He..." she started off "He is really different then almost any guy I've met. He is mature, quiet and he doesn't seem to have anything to hide. He has this drive...to do 100% and he always pushes him self hard." Chie explained. "But at the same time I know nothing about him..."She sounded a little sad "He never talks about himself and its as if...you can't get to close to him...it's hard to explain I guess."

Yukiko felt a little bit of jealousy, Chie seemed to have had the chance to spend some time with him. Which oddly was all that Yukiko wanted right now.

"I see..." was all Yukiko could manage to say.

They continued walking in silence as they made their way to the Inn Yukiko groaned _How am I going to pull this off..wait..._

"Chie.." She hadn't thought to as this. "How long was I in there?"

Chie flinched "um..." She looked like she wanted to cry again "I'm so sorry we tried to hurry! we really did...but there were..." Chie started apologetically "Complications..." She finished..

Yukiko kept looking at her friend who sighed

"It was about a week...or so." Chie was cringing a little bit.

Yukiko froze _A week! How..._

Chie panicked "I-I-I'm sorry! It just...it just..." she didn't have words.

Yukiko let a soft laugh "Chie..it's ok." She looked up "I'm here and you guys saved me. Its ok." She reassured her friend "I'm just not sure how I am going to handle...this.." She pointed at the inn

"You can do it!" Chie looked better as she said with excitement

"mmm" Yukiko nodded _I hope so._

* * *

_Things are getting complicated_.. Yu was laying sideways on his Futon, his back was still tender. His uncle had come home and told him Yukiko had come home, Yu slipped and didn't act surprised like he had planned as his mind was drained from the TV. His Uncle was starting to get suspicious, more and more. That was part of why Yu had decided to leave his weapons and armor in the TV world. They could go missing but at least he could replaced them. If Dojima found it...he could be thrown in prison or into a mental home if he tried to explain what was going on. He let out a sigh, already he was shouldering a heavy burden leading the group, he had joined the basketball team and was trying to decide if he wanted to join the drama club or the music club. Then School, mid terms were soon and he also had to start working part time, to keep the team equipped all while working on relationships with people...which frankly wasn't happening very well.

But he didn't have any other option, if he wanted to succeed in what he could feel was going to be a long journey he had to do everything he could. Yu knew how to push him self, he didn't have to lean on others, he knew how to get the job done no matter what. He would keep pushing him self no matter what...but if he couldn't find some type of break, even he would crack.

_Maybe I should pick up Guitar again..._He had played a lot when he was in Junior High, he had even played a piano that his parents had in one of their homes. He had taught him self and it was perfect, it was something he could do alone and just relax his mind... he nodded to him self _Ya..time to pick those back up. _

He gently rolled over, looking at the time _12:00..._"ughhhh" he groaned _even when I am exhausted I can't sleep...Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _

* * *

Yukiko woke up the next day, she still felt horrible...but she really wanted to go school, she wanted to talk to him..she wanted to hear what had happened, what he had been through, how they found her. But her body refused. She knew that it was going to take some time to get her strength back. She heard a light tap on the door "Yukiko..?" Her mother's voice came through her door softly.

"come in.." Yukiko's voice was groggy as the door opened her mother came in...she was crying

"Y-Yukiko..." she fell to her knees next to her "I'm so glad that you are home and safe I just can't believe you really are back...I was so worried about you.." Her mother was looking at her with sadness in her eyes " are you sure you don't remember anything..?" She asked

_I'm...sorry mom _"mmm mmm" she shook her head "I'm sorry...its just all so blurry."

"It's fine..." her mom looked down "I just wish we knew who did this.."

_Me too._

"Yukiko...who found you by the way? You came with Chie but...we never talked about who found you." Her mother cocked her head.

Yukiko felt a small blush cross her face. Most people wouldn't notice...but her mother perked up and smiled "was...was it a boy..?" She said teasingly

"M-Mother!" Yukiko was taken aback by the shift of conversation.

"Come on! You have never showed any interest in boys...tell me, who is it?" her mother said in a teasing voice

Yukiko loved her parents..they had always treated her well but she had always treated them...as work, she hated to think of it that way but when she was here that's all that they talked about, that's all they asked her to do etc. So when her mom started asking her personal questions, she really wasn't sure how to respond.

Yukiko couldn't speak..she just starred at her mothers expecting eyes. "I...uh..its..." Yukiko looked away _Jeez this is embarrassing _

"Amagi San!" A voice came from the hall "Can you come here real quick?!" It was one of the workers

_Oh thank heavens! _

"ahhh.." her mother looked disappointed "We will talk about this later...get feeling better." her mother closed the door, allowing Yukiko to relax. She hadn't ever realized it..but she really wasn't that close to her parents...

She sighed as she turned over welcoming the chance to just lay down and rest for once.

* * *

A couple days passed, Yu kept him self busy as usual, studying and hanging out with the basketball team and Yoskue every once in a while. School had ended for the day and he decided to go to the roof of the school to think for a little bit..it was so weird going from ignoring every one to trying to be close to everyone, so he sometimes needed time away. He sat outside letting the sun warm him up as looked over the town. _This really turned out different then I had expected _he chuckled softly to him self he allowed his mind to clear as he looked out on the landscape

"it's really nice isn't it?" He heard Chie come up behind him.

"Chie." He smiled at her.."it really is. "

"I come up here all the time after school to get away from everything for a little bit" Chie said softly "it's a nice spot hu?"

Yu nodded "Ya., it is."

Chie looked uncomfortable "can.. I ask you a favor?" she asked

"of course what do you need?" Yu turned towards her

She sighed "I was supposed to take the home work assignments and notes to Yukiko..but uh" she scratched her head "I haven't really taken any notes, and I am supposed to go home today..and study. my parents are cracking down a little on me for not trying very hard in school" She smiled sheepishly

Yu chuckled, he hated to admit it but it sounded like a wonderful opportunity. "Of course, I'd love to. I wanted to see how she was doing any way." Yu looked away.

Chie looked uncomfortable still but she didn't' look like she wanted to talk "W-well...I'll let her know that you are coming in stead of me. Ok?" She asked

"Ok, Thanks Chie." Yu nodded as she passed him the assignments. "have a good day." He waved over his shoulder

She smiled and turned away looking over the town.

_I wonder..._Yu could see a difference in her...she looked lonely. But he still couldn't figure out exactly it was. As he made his way down the stairs to make his way to the inn.

* * *

Yukiko sort of felt better she was laying in her room still, she had sweats on and a size too big shirt to relax in. Chie was supposed to be bringing over the homework she had missed and the notes of the lectures, she had missed thus far.

"Yukiko!" Her mother's voice called out from down stairs...she sounded really excited "Some one is here for you!"

"Tell her to come on up mom!" Yukiko called back

* * *

_Her...? _

"Just go up the stairs and her door will be to the left. Ok?" Mrs. Amagi sounded...happy.

Yu froze. "uh...are you sure?"

she started laughing "of course, don't worry" She smiled at him waving him off.

"Thank you Mrs. Amagi" He bowed "I will hurry, I don't want to disturb any of you."

She smiled "don't worry about that, she could use the visit..." her voice trailed a little sad "She needs friends to come see her."

Yu nodded as he started up the stairs "Thank you again, Mrs. Amagi" He called back.

* * *

Yukiko froze..._Did I just hear..._ "Ahhh!" she yelled quietly as she panicked, she looked the mirror her hair was all over, she was in her PJ's "Chie..." She groaned _Why didn't you tell me! _ "um um um um" Her brain was going a million miles and hour but absolutely nothing was coming from it.

_**Tap tap tap**_

She froze..._What do I do..._she quickly jumped in her futon and covered her self with her blankets. "c-come in.." She squeaked out weakly

Yukiko couldn't believe the luck...or the curse of what was happening, he was here but he was seeing her like this..._I am so embarrassed _

He just stood at the door "uh..." he was looking at her, he looked just as embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I surprised you.." he looked down..." Didn't Chie tell you..?" Yu asked cautiously

_Chie! _Yukiko's eyes narrowed _did she plan this..or?_ Yukiko shook her head "n-no.."

He looked embarrassed "oh..umm well sorry about just dropping in on you. She had to go home and she asked me to bring the work you have missed while being out." He explained

_he looks so tired..._She couldn't help but just watch him.

His eyes changed to concern "But how are you feeling?"

"I'm..ok I'm surprised how tired I am still..." Yukiko said looking up at her ceiling

He nodded in the corner of her eye. "Ya...that place will do it to you, it gets easier the more you go in." He said simply

She still couldn't believe that there was a world inside the TV. "Did that really happen...?" She was almost starting to doubt her memory

He nodded slowly "Ya...it did." He went quiet

Yukiko had never really been alone with boys before and yet here he was, and now that he was here..she didn't know what to say.

He cut the silence "I'm sorry again to surprise you like this..." He reached into his school bag. "Here." He pulled out a stack of papers "These are the assignments that you missed while you were gone, and I also left my notes from the lectures that you missed." He placed the papers on her desk. " Hope they are clear enough for you to understand" he gave a hopeful grin

Yukiko nodded.."thank you." Her voice came out quiet as the silence came back.

"um.." He started "well, I'll get out of your hair, I bet you are exhausted still." He smiled warmly at her

_No! _Yukiko wanted him to stay...to spend time with her and talk _Come on Yukiko! Think! Don't freeze up now! _But she didn't know what to do.

He turned towards the door "If you need anything, please just let us know ok?" he started opening the door.

"W-Wait!" she blurted out.

"Hmm?" He turned looking at her curiously.

"I..." _Come on come on...what should I say... _she was too nervous. "...Thank you for bringing that..and for checking on me." She smiled weakly

"Of course." His eyes were warm "If you need anything else let me know."

She nodded as he turned and went out her door, she sighed listening to his soft steps walk away and down the stairs. _Why did I have to be so awkward.._ She groaned stuffing her face in her pillow.

* * *

Yu let out a deep sigh as he stepped back out into the sun. Well... That went smoothly he was mentally punching himself for not knowing what to say to her. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at the time 5:39 hmmm I should probably get home and make dinner. He quickly started down the road towards his uncle's home.

The one person he had been able to really form a good relationship was surprisingly Nanako. She was a lot like him and she had a lot on her plate like he did at her age. He tried to help out as much as he could and he liked to cook for her every once in a while so she didn't have to eat processed meals all the time. He smiled thinking about how excited she was for golden week. Dojima had promised that he would take her to June's and he would take some days off. Yu frowned remembering how she voiced her concern to him that her dad would bail out due to work. He had a plan if that happened

"I'm home!" Yu called out through the door

"Welcome home!" Nanako smiled up at him

"You ready for dinner?" Yu took his jacket off and hung it on a rack. "I'm sorry I ran a little late I had to stop by a friend's place."

She shook her head "it's ok!"

"We'll then!" He clapped his hands "what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmmm" she looked deep in thought.

**PI PI PI PI **

Yu's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yu answered the phone.

"Hey man! It's Kou!" His basketball teammate's voice came through the phone. "Wanna get some grub with Daisuke and me? Yu looked over at Nanako she was looking away at the TV she looked disappointed

"Sorry guys I have other plans" his eyes still on Nanako who looked over in surprise

"Awe man! Ok well next time! Later!" Kou quickly hung up

"You can go if you want..." Nanako said timidly "I don't mind."

Yu shook his head "no this is more important." He gave her a smile as her face lit up " so did you decide what you want to eat?"

* * *

Time moved quickly, Yu soon joined the music club, his experience with different instruments allowed him to help out a girl who was struggling with the trombone. He was busy all the time, if he wasn't helping somebody he was studying, and at nights he was doing a small job making envelopes in his room.

For Yukiko, April was almost over and her body felt in tip top shape, she was excited. Tomorrow she would be going back to school and meeting the people who had saved her... Especially Yu.. She hadn't seen him since he brought the school work over. She hardly knew him.. But she missed seeing him already.

* * *

Yu quickly made his way up to the roof. Yukiko had come back to school, she looked healthy as ever. They had planned to meet on the roof to see if they could make some head way on the case. Yoskue was the first the join

"Yo!" He yelled coming through the door giving him a wave

"Hey Yoskue." Yu nodded as the boy walked up to him

They made idle small talk as Chie and Yukiko came up to the roof and sat down, they both had instant ramen... Yu could smell it.. He was so hungry, he had spent lunch helping the 1st year in his music class. She was going to do a solo and she needed a lot of practice. He quickly shook his head ignoring the smell that made his stomach grumble.

"Ok." Yu nodded to all of them "we are all here." They all looked at him intently "so I hate to jump right in... But Yukiko.. Do you remember anything from the night you were kidnapped?"

Her brow furrowed "I-I'm sorry.. I thought about it over and over and I don't know.. The last thing I remember I was working the front desk... Some one came to do the door and that was it..." She looked down "I'm really sorry..."

Yu felt bad he didn't want her to beat herself up about it "hey.." He said gently "don't worry, you are safe and that's what matters most, don't worry about It OK?" He said sincerely as Chie and Yoskue gave affirmative smiles to Yukiko.

Yoskue sighed "but.. That leaves us at square one.. We still have no idea who the murderer is and what their motives are.." He looked down a little frustrated

"We didn't come out of this empty handed Yoskue" Yu said quickly as they all looked at him "think about it, this proves that if nothing we can stop the murders from happening." Yu said hopefully

Chie nodded "He is right, Yukiko is safe and we now know we can do it." She gave a fist pump of enthusiasm.

* * *

Whoa... They are investigating the murders... Yukiko sat and watched Yu in a totally different light then she had seen before. A leader, watching him speak and the way he was handling everything.._What can I do... _ She let her mind wander, as her thoughts rested to the persona that she had gained, the power she felt from it. She slowly nodded her head.

* * *

"I want to help" Yukiko's feminine voice quietly said

Everyone looked at her surprised

"If there is some body that hated me enough to try and kill me..." Her voice trailed off "then if nothing I want to find out why." She locked eyes with Yu

"What do you think ..leader?" Yoskue winked at Yu

Yu now realized why he couldn't keep a cool head with Yukiko.. It was her eyes, he didn't know how to explain it but they way she looked at him, the shape of them, they almost hypnotized him .. he noticed Yoskue and Chie were giving him funny looks. He quickly broke his train of thought

"It's very dangerous" Yu warned "you realize that right?"

Yukiko didn't break eye contact as she smiled "yes"

Yu sighed "we really could use you..welcome aboard!" He smiled at her.. She was still starring him.. This seemed unlike her.

Chie was looking back and forth between the two  
"Soooooo..." Chie broke the silence "what now?"

Without missing a beat Yu jumped in "we have to wait for the killer's next move."

They all nodded "as much as I hate waiting.. He's right we have nothing to go off of.." Yoskue added in as everyone agreed

"Heeeeey!" Chie said an idea popping in her head. " why don't we show Yukiko the TV world today!" Excitement in her voice

"Ya! There is no better way to explain it then to see it!" Yoskue jumped up ready to go.

"Hold on!" Chie demanded "we still have our food.." Chie said with contempt motioning to Yukiko.

"Ahhh man... I forgot about that.." Yoskue's head drooped down. "it...it smells really good.." Yoskue leaned towards Chie "can...can I have a bite?" Hunger oozing from his voice

"NO!" Chie snapped putting her leg up in defense of her food Yoskue looked crushed "ugh..." She grumbled putting her leg down "fine..." She passed her bowl to Yoskue.

"Would you like a bite?" Yu's heart froze for a second as Yukiko's soft voice came from to his left.. He looked over to see her sharp eyes looking at him...there was something in there..a little spark, he couldn't explain it.

"U-uh..." Yu didn't know what to do. "N-no thats ok." He smiled

She stood up "nonsense..." She walked to him extending the bowl "Have a little!"

Yu nodded..._You must use __Control...self control, just because this is a big bowl...one bite..that will be it..._he slowly opened the lid...the smell...the heat ...his stomach roared in anticipation...he slowly took one bite...then two.._NO! STOP! _Then three..four. Five. His eyes widened..it was too delicious, he couldn't stop... He looked at Yukiko who was watching him in pure horror..._NOOOOOOOO! _ He froze...looking down..._I...I ate all of it..._He drooped his head in shame.."Y-Yukiko-San...I...I'm sorry..." He passed her the bowl..

It appeared that Yoskue had done the same "YOU ATE ALLLL OF IT?!" Chie exploded

"I-I-I-I'm really really sorry..it was just sooooooo good I couldn't stop!" Yoskue tried to defend him self..

Yukiko was pouting "My tofu..."

"We will make it up to you!" Yoskue was sweating bullets "R-right?" he looked at Yu

Yu quickly nodded "Yes! W-Whatever you want!" Yukiko perked up a little _hmmm? What was that..._

"steak..." Chie said pouting. "not the cheap kind, I want the best kind!" She stomped her foot. _  
_

_There goes my pay..._He could see Yoskue cringing too... he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"So..." Yukiko walked forward "This is the TV world."

"Yep." Yoskue nodded

"How did you guys find this place?" Yukiko turned towards them all

Chie smiled "I'll let Yu tell you that story."

Yu chuckled and scratched the back of his head "It's a funny story, I'll tell you some time."

"Promise..?" Yukiko looked at him...that look was in her eye again.

"Promise." Yu nodded.

"Hey..." Yoskue looked around "Where is Teddie?"

_Oh ya..where is that bear.._

"Teddie...?" Yukiko looked confused

"It's...better if you just meet him.." Chie said shaking her head, she looked in pain just thinking about him _I can't blame her. _

"SEENNNNNNNNNNSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" the whiny voice came from the fog

"Speak of the devil." Yu muttered putting his hand on his hip. He reached in his pocket and put on his glasses. He could see Teddie running right at him.. "OHHH CR-" Teddie bowled right into his chest throwing him back a little "ugh!" Yu coughed the air knocked out of him.

"SENSEI SENSEI!" Teddie yelled breathing heavy "There is a strong shadow that appeared in Yukiko's castle!" He calmed down "I think some of them followed me but I'm not sure..." He was cowering behind Yu_ I still can't breath..._ He moaned as he stood.

"It's fine Teddie, we will deal with that later." Yu said calmly. Yukiko was starring at the bear..

"what...what is that?" She said pointing at teddie.

"Well I never! I a-" Teddie spun around and froze looking and Yukiko "Well hellllloooo..." Yu shuttered, it sounded like Teddie was trying to flirt...but it sounded like a 5 year old.

"Shut up you stupid bear!" Yoskue yelled at him. "This is Yukiko, remember.?"

"Oh! Of course!" Teddie lightened up "here I have something for you!" he walked over to her and gave her something...She started laughing as she turned away from them

"Oh! So these are the glasses that every one is wearing..." She turned towards them Yu started laughing, The glasses Teddie had given her were gag glasses, they had swirls for the eyes and a large nose with hair hanging out of it..

"Snrk..." Yukiko stifled a laugh "How..pfft do I look?" She turned towards Yu.

he couldn't help but laugh harder "I think you should wear those every where you go!" Yu encouraged her

She laughed "See it even has a nose guard!" her laughing was getting worse

Chie sighed "Here we go..."

"ahahahahaha...coul...d. You...hahah imagine.." Yukiko was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe

Yu had to admit, he liked what he was seeing in this girl more and more...

"Teddie! Give her a real pair!" Yoskue slapped the bear on the back

"Fine, Fine! Those don't even work any way..." Teddie grumbled "Here!" He took a pair of red glasses out which she put on

_Dang...she looks...really...really good in glasses. _ Yu couldn't help but stare a little bit.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed "That's why you guys wear these in here!" She was looking around.

"Oh shoot!" Yoskue called out looking at his phone "I've got to go back, I was supposed to help out tonight! Is it OK if I bail out? He looked at Yu

"Of course, we will be fine here." Yu nodded

Chie looked over "Hey.. I need to get going too..." She grumbled "I have to go study..."

Yu looked over at Yukiko, they would be safe as long as they stayed in this area

"Ok. I'll bring Yukiko up to speed with everything, and we will meet up tomorrow ok?" he said to Chie and Yoskue

"Ok!" they both nodded and said goodbye as they left through the TV.

* * *

Yukiko couldn't believe the luck, she was getting exactly what she had hoped for..._Just don't freeze up...just talk, you can do this! _ She mentally pumped her self up.

Yu looked over at her "So, what questions do you have." He looked around "This is a lot to take in, so shoot."

She thought for a minute. "how did all this happen..?" She trailed off.

Yu laughed "That is a long story, but I will try to summarize it for you..ok?"

She nodded as he walked over and sat on the ground and motioned her to come sit, she sat and began to listen, how he had put his hand in the TV, how he had fought Yoskue's shadow and then Chie, then up to her. It was incredible, he explained the day he saw her was they day he fought Yoskue's shadow hence the wounds. When he finished She just looked up "wow...I almost can't believe it..." her voice had disbelief "How have you done this?" She motioned to the world around them "How have you kept such a level head?" She asked sincerely looking at him

He frowned and looked away "It's...kind of a long story, I'm just used to it I guess." He seemed to want to leave it at that.

_Hmmm I am going to remember this _

"thats doesn't really answer the question you know..." Yukiko trailed off.

"Yes..." He nodded "You are right. But...it's really not important, it just needed to be done and so I will do my best to do it." He said simply

"hmmm.." she let her thoughts trail off.

"SENSEI!" Teddie yelled from the other side of the stage area "Shadows are coming!"

_Shadows...? _Yukiko didn't get it...but he did. Yu quickly jumped up

"how long?!" Yu yelled as he stripped his shirt off throwing on chain mail and grabbing his sword

"they are really close!" The bear whined cowering behind the stack of TV

"Yukiko!" He called out to her "Get over where Teddie is!" It wasn't a question, it was an order and she happily obliged

She could hear strange voices, noises coming closer to them. But she couldn't locate them

"Teddie.." Yu growled "how many are there."

Teddie seemed to be looking around...was he...sniffing?

"I smell four enemies! Sensei!" he reported quickly to Yu.

She watched Yu, he was alert, he was watching everywhere...Suddenly he jumped and rolled..she didn't see it..

"Ahhhh!" Yukiko let a scream escape her as a sword landed right where Yu had just been.

"PERSONA!" Yu bellowed as he smashed a card in his hand, she could hear glass shatter as she saw a masked swords man appear locking swords with the shadow. "ARGGH!" Yu yelled as the swords man pushed the shadow away striking it down as it quickly disappeared in a cloud of darkness. She saw him scanning around again.. things were quiet.. _Didn't he say 4..._ Yukiko felt her heart beating, she felt vulnerable she didn't know what to do.

"Yukiko!" Yu yelled her name "this is as good of time as any." He was still scanning around "Remember that power that you felt after you faced your shadow?" He asked intently, trying to be clear while focusing on any incoming attack.

She nodded to her self "Y-YES!" she yelled back

"You need to summon it!" He dodged quickly as what looked like a dog in a police uniform tried to hit him with it's pistol

_H-how..._she felt the self doubt clouding in, she didn't know how to do it...

"I-I Don't know how!" She called out in despair as the other two shadows appeared surrounding Yu

"You can do it!" He yelled as he was scanning the enemies surrounding him

_I...can't I can't feel it..._She saw Yu get shot right in the shoulder by the Police dog

Yu yelled out in pain as he used his sword to block what looked like a gust of wind

"NO!" She yelled out watching him as he was trying to fight

_Come on...Come on! _ She was mentally yelling at her self as Yu got hit again throwing him back..

_No no no no..._She felt more afraid now then when she had been in the castle _He is going to die...! _ the fear took over her as she crumpled _ I'm worthless...I really can't do anything! _

"IZANAGI!" YU bellowed out as lighting came down on the remaining shadows as all but one disappeared into a cloud of dust, the last shadow was knocked down on the ground as Yu walked over and stabbed it with is sword, it to disappeared.

He stood there for a second and took a deep breath

"Sensei!" the bear ran out from next to her "That was amazing! Those were strong shadows!" The bear complimented him

Yu smiled at him "ya..they were strong that's for sure.." he let a light chuckle come out as he started walking to her "phew..I'm really sorry about that...they usually won't attack here bu-" He came around the TV's "Yukiko-San..?" he voice was soft

She was clutching her skirt "I-I-I'm so sorry..."

"Hey..." He said softly "It's OK, it's not easy to do..Summoning your persona...is unique you have to learn how it works for you." He knelt down "but you see what I mean...it is dangerous here."

"I-Im sorry Sensei" the bear spoke up "I shouldn't have led them here, it was my fault..." Teddie sounded really sad

"It's fine Teddie, Yukiko is ok, your ok and now we know that they can find us here if we let them." Yu said reassuringly "and I know how to fight new shadows now, that is a good thing." He smiled

Yukiko felt frustrated, she just wanted to do something! But it was too late, she missed her chance...she looked up at Yu

"Your shoulder.." she instinctively reached out for it.

He shook his head "it's not to bad. It's kind of normal now days" he laughed softly

_I just wanted to help him! That is all! _ She looked at the wound in his shoulder, the cuts and nicks on his arm and face. Just looking at it she wished she could some how fix it..if there was anything she wished more was that she could make him feel better for protecting her.

_I am thou..._

A soft voice came to her head...

_and thou art I_

then she felt it..."Persona..." she said quietly as she felt the power inside her form into the same red figure she had seen before, it turned to Yu whose eyes were surprised at the sudden appearance of the persona and quickly surrounded him in light.

_What..what did I do _she watched the light dissipate from around him...She gasped, the wound was gone, he looked..completely healed of everything.

Teddie let out a whistle

Yu was frozen for a second before he beamed at her "THAT WAS IT!" He yelled with Joy "That was perfect...literally I have never been able to heal like that...even using different personas.." he trailed off "Yukiko we need you. You have a power that no one else does." He smiled at her reaching his hand down "I think this is more of the real 'Welcome to the team'"

"I-I did it?" Yukiko felt a smile creep across her face "I really did it!" she jumped up in excitement as she grabbed onto Yu as she felt her face go red at the contact "b-be more careful next time..." she said quickly letting go turning away. But she had to admit, whatever just happened helped her more to let go of her old self...she could do something, it may not have been fighting but she made it as if it never happened. And that, to Yukiko was more important.


	10. A Fan?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: same as always.

Author note: Sorry for the delay, I scraped this chapter twice and finally came out with this, I was trying to rush to much and I realized that I want to take my time and focus on the two main Characters, so here it is. Please feel free to review, it really is nice to get feedback it helps me when I get a little stuck to see that people are enjoying what I am doing with this.

* * *

Yu looked at his ceiling his mind wandering to the day's events. It's to bad the shadows interrupted the talk he was having with Yukiko earlier. He had feelings growing for her, he wasn't sure what was going on with her but... He really wanted to have more time with her. He smiled to him self thinking about her _I hate to admit it.. But I'm falling for this girl._

* * *

A couple more days passed by, Yukiko had found her self busy with the inn but she still was a little sad. Once school got out She didn't really get to see much of Yu he was always really busy right after school.

Luckily one day after school he had everyone meet up on the roof, she quickly made her way up the stairs to the roof, secretly hoping she would find him alone. She was disappointed to see Yoskue was the only one here.

"Yukiko-San!" Yoskue called out to her

She gave a small smile "Yoskue-kun."

"What's up?" Yoskue asked in his usual casual voice

Yukiko didn't know how to talk with him she shook her head "umm, nothing really.. Just getting ready for mid terms."

Yoskue groaned "ugh don't remind me..."

Yukiko let out a small chuckle "not very prepared?"

Yoskue hung his head "not at all."

"Then study some more" Yukiko said plainly

Yoskue just waved his hand "ya ya..." He looked at the door "jeez were is Yu?"

Yukiko looked at her phone, they had planed to meet at 3:00 it was ten minutes after already. Any other person it wouldn't be odd but Yu.. He was very punctual.

Yukiko heard the door open, she felt a little hope... Just to be disappointed as Chie walked through

"Hey" she waved as she walked out "Yu wanted me to tell you guys he will be up here soon. He had a couple things come up that he had to do."

"Man does that guy ever slow down." Yoskue said in awe

Chie sighed "nope"

Yukiko felt butterflies every time any one talked about Yu _I wonder if he even feels the same._. She felt fear creeping into her stomach. It was all so new to her so she was still unsure how to handle it.

Suddenly the door swung open as Yu quickly walked over to them "sorry guys." He placed his school bag on the ground as every one sat down.

"I was thinking" he started looking serious "I don't know what is coming next when it comes to the murder cases." He took a breath "but after what happened to Yukiko and I, I think we should take some time to train in the TV world" he had concern in his eye "the shadows that came at me were stronger then anything we fought in the castle." He looked at them seriously "what do you guys think?"

Yoskue nodded "ya this is far from over yet and we need to be ready when the killer strikes again."

Chie nodded "I will also train out side the tv world...you guys are welcome to join. It wouldn't be bad for us to learn some hand to hand combat.."she looked at them all "just in case..." She added

Yukiko nodded "after what happened I want to learn what I can do." She looked at every one "and I want to help, you all risked your lives for me..." She looked at each one then let her eyes linger on Yu who looked back and gave her a small smile.

"You know.." Yoskue looked at her while tapping his head "come to think about it, what are you going to use in the TV world? For a weapon I mean"

Yukiko froze she hadn't thought about that..

Yu was thinking "if you'd like we could go check out the shop were we buy or weapons and see if we can find something that works." He looked at her

Chie grumbled "I'm hungry though... .." She got an evil look in her eye "Yoskue you still owe me for my food. Why don't we go eat while they go to the metal shop?"

Yoskue groaned "fine."

Yukiko kept her calm composure but she was really happy at the way this was turning out.

"Ok then, we will be at the shop if you guys need some thing." Yu said ending the conversation

Everyone nodded as they stood up to leave.

Chie and Yoskue quickly walked off together arguing about something. Yu was just watching them with a smirk "they'd make a good couple" Yu chided

Yukiko giggled at the comment "too bad they argue to much to see it." She said watching them leave

Yu snorted in agreement.

"W-well, should we go?" Yukiko felt her awkwardness kicking back in.

Yu nodded " ya lets go." They started walking opening the door stairs down. As the came to the first floor Yukiko couldn't help but notice they were getting a lot of looks. "Lets hurry." She whispered, he seemed to notice as well as he nodded quickening his pace.

It was silent for a little while as they walked Yukiko had no idea as usual what to say to him.

He cleared his throat, "so how have you been?" He awkwardly let out trying to start a conversation

_Hmmm maybe I'm not the only that struggles in this conversation _she giggled a little "I've been good... Things are a little busy with the inn..." she couldn't help letting a little darker tone enter her voice

Yu noticed "do you like it there?" He asked simply

Yukiko hesitated, her feelings about the inn were complicated, it was "home" by definition.. but it was just work she also didn't want to sound like a whiner about her life "I..." She started "I'm not sure." She said honestly

Yu nodded "I understand that feeling."

"Really?" She said surprised

He nodded again "my home life was interesting as well." He looked up "it never really felt like.. 'Home' if that makes sense" he gestured with his hand at the word

Yukiko was surprised "yes it does...very much so." She said quietly

"Same for you hu?" Yu said as he looked at her

She nodded slowly as they both went silent. ever since her shadow, she had been wondering what her true feelings were about the inn.

"Here it is." Yu said taking Yukiko from her thoughts as she looked up at a store with a burly man at the counter "shall we?" He motioned to the door as she quickly walked in.

Yukiko felt very out of place, the room was dark and slightly smokey from a fire in the back, weapons and all types of armors were hanging on the walls and on racks. Yukiko didn't really know what she could use to fight, she wasn't by any means a brute force type of person. Yu looked over at her "you know..." He started "I can't see you using really any of these." He motioned to the weapons "we need to think outside the box..." He tapped his head "have you played any sports...?" He asked

Yukiko shook her head "no.. I haven't."

Yu's brow furrowed as he was thinking.

Yukiko strained her brain..what could I use? She recalled a fan that her mom had given her for a ceremony they had done, she giggled thinking about using it to attack things.

Yu cocked an Eyebrow at her "What?" he smiled as he looked at her

She started laughing, she could see it in her mind. _May as well lighten up the mood _"I have a fan I could use" She said laughing

Yu sat there for second _w-wait..is he taking me serious _He nodded "You know that actually could work." Yu said seriously

Yukiko froze "What?" she said dumbfounded "H-how?"

Yu smiled as he pointed "Look over there."

she followed his finger as he pointed out...she started laughing "He seriously has those!" She started laughing as Yu joined with her. There in a corner was a stack of red fans

Yu walked over to the burly man "Tell me about those." he pointed to the fans

The burly man looked embarrassed "O-oh" his deep voice came out "Ya..uh those..." he cleared his throat "look I just had an idea to make a fan that could be used if a girl was ever cornered.." He scratched his head "It is heavier and is a much stronger material then a regular fan, it also has a sharp edge on the the bottom where it opens and the fabric on the top has a sharp edge that would allow anyone weak or strong to cut just about any one."

Yu smiled "We'll take them." He nodded "That really is a great idea, do you think you could make more like them?" Yu said to him seriously

"Well if you keep bringing me new materials like you have been, I'm sure I could make something stronger." The man said to him seriously

Yu nodded "Of course, now." he turned to Yukiko "we need a light but sturdy armor for her. Something that she can move quickly in but would be able to protect her really well."

"hmmm." the man looked deep in thought "ah! I have just the thing. One second." The man quickly went in the back

Yukiko was shocked at the casual nature that Yu had with this man over weapons...he was in high school yet the man didn't seem to care. "uh..." her jaw was hanging open "so he doesn't think this is strange?"

"Hmmm?" Yu looked at her "What do you mean?"

Yukiko chuckled "you know...high school students buying weapons and armor..." she trailed off with a little sarcasm

Yu let our a nervous laugh as he scratched his head "O-oh of course...he never asks, he just loves what he does and I bring him new material to work with. He likes making new things, and we need stronger weapons and better armor...so it just works out. No questions ever asked " Yu smiled

"Wow..." Yukiko shook her head "that is extremely convenient."

"ok!" the deep voice called "How about this? I made it with that weird...I don't even really remember what it was now that I think about it..." the man scratched his head, he was holding a slightly longer then normal black and red shirt ... it didn't look like it couldn't really protect anything...Yukiko gulped

Yu stepped forward and whistled as he took it from the man "Impressive...it looks like a regular piece of clothing..." he trailed off as he felt over the item "but yet it is extremely taught, tougher then leather but more flexible... well done." Yu smiled at the man who grinned back

"ya I am really happy with it." he brought over the fans "so is that everything?

Yu nodded to him

"Ok that will be 68,000 yen oh! And here, this is a pouch I designed for carrying the fans." the man said simply placing a small red shoulder bag on the table

Yukiko gasped _That is so much money! I can't afford that..._

Yu reached in his pocket pulling out his wallet as he counted out the amount and smile "thank you." he nodded as the man placed the items in a box and closed it off.

Yukiko felt embarrassed, how much he just spent on her so she could fight..she wanted to make it worth it. "Y-you didn't have to do that.." She said quietly

Yu just smiled "Don't worry about it." as they walked out into the sun to see Chie and Yoskue waiting for them

"Yo!" Yoskue waved two fingers, his head phones around his neck as always. "Find anything good?" he cocked his head

Yu beamed "Yep!" He sounded excited "I'm actually excited to see how she does with this." he motioned to the box. "lets get this stuff to the TV quick." he said seriously.

They all nodded "are we going to go train today?" Chie said punching her open palm

Yu nodded "as long as Yukiko is ok with that." He looked at her

She nodded "I guess I have to start at some point." She felt a pit in her stomach

* * *

Yukiko watched Yoskue and Chie climb through the TV as Yu and herself stood watch.

"Alright." He nodded "your turn." he was still scanning making sure no body was watching

Yukiko starred at the TV, unsure she could really go in...

Yu smiled at her "Don't worry...you can do it."

_I'm really not to sure about this.._she hesitated still looking at the blank screen

"Here" her heart fluttered as he moved to her gently grabbing her hand "Lets go." he pulled her to the TV as he placed her hand on the TV ..her eyes went wide as she felt it ripple under her touch "You have the same power as all of us." Yu explained "You can go in without anyone's help." He reassured her as he gently let go "Now hurry." he said gently

_Ok..._she pushed her self into the TV as she felt the vertigo as she stepped out onto the stage from the small TV's She hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath. She breathed out in relief as she heard Yu come through behind her.

"Ok." Yu said walking past her "everyone gear up." Yoskue and Chie nodded as they went to different corners taking off their uniforms.

Yukiko couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.. The group already had a system... _plus Yu is here_ she wanted to impress him..she watched him as he took off his outer shirt

"Yukiko?" Chie was looking at her with surprise... Her eyes quickly looked at where she was looking "Yukiko..." She said quietly with a smirk "what Cha' looking at?" She said playfully

Yukiko jumped realizing she had been starring "O-oh nothing! I just was...uh... thinking"

Chie snickered "sure you are" as she put on her usual green jacket over her armor

Yukiko blushed, she slipped up a lot whenever Yu was around. She hated it but liked it at the same time.

"We'll If you are done gawking at Narukami-kun.." Chie whispered to her "maybe you should get ready" she winked at her.

"I-I wasn't starring!" Yukiko blurted out loudly as Yoskue and Yu both turned looking over their shoulders noticed the girls looking at them

"H-hey! Yoskue yelled "what are you looking at!"

"Definitely not you!" Chie bellowed out a small blush was on her face.

Yukiko noticed Yu was looking at her curiously

"U-uh ya!" Yukiko stumbled out "w-we just..uh.." She couldn't think of a good excuse... There really was nothing but fog around them any way

"T-Thought we saw Teddie!" Chie jumped in quickly "uh right Yukiko?"

Yukiko nodded

"Pfft!" Yoskue let out "there are no path ways over here."

"Eh..." Yukiko and Chie both twitched

Yu just laughed "come on, lets hurry."

Yukiko and Chie quickly turned away

"Ugh Yukiko you made it awkward for both of us!" Chie whined quietly

Yukiko felt embarrassed "I-I know... Sorry...but it's not like anything indecent is happening... I mean.. He... Uh they still had their under shirts on!" Yukiko was tripping on her words

"Ahh" Chie exclaimed grabbing her head the blush more prominent "just stop!"

Yukiko quickly moved over to the corner... Now she was nervous... She quickly unbuttoned her cardigan over her uniform and replaced it with the armor. Looking around nervously she noticed Yoskue and Yu were laughing and talking to each other

She sighed _I'm so embarrassing!_ She cried in her mind

* * *

"Ok.. "Yu nodded as they stood in front of the castle "do you guys want to stick together or split up on the bottom floor?" He asked the group

Yoskue groaned "if we stay together we won't get any practice in... " Yoskue motioned to Chie and himself "why don't we split but stay on the same floor"

Yu nodded "ok, who is going with who?"

Yoskue looked at the girls. " maybe Chie should go with Yukiko."

_No. _Yukiko hated to admit it but she didn't want this setup

"Wait a second!" Chie said "Yu has the most battle and persona experience, he really should stay with her.." Her face looked a little embarrassed "besides..I'm still figuring it out too."

Yoskue nodded "OK. Sure, that alright with you partner?" He looked at Yu

Yu was looking back and forth between everyone

_Please say yes_.. Yukiko wished in her mind

"Ok, you two just be careful ok?" Yu had concern in his eyes

Yoskue nodded "ya, we will... Ready Chie?" He looked at her, she seemed a little happy

She nodded "ya! Lets go beat some shadows senseless!" She kicked in the air

Yoskue sighed "you sure get worked up over this..." As he started walking

Yu was watching them, he looked concerned

"I hope they will be ok..." Yukiko spoke up quietly

Yu nodded "me too." He looked over at Teddie " you go ahead and stay with them, I know most of the shadows here.. We should be OK."

The bear turned towards him "are you sure sensei?"

Yu nodded "yes, they could use you."

The bear lit up "I'm on it!" He roared as he ran after Yoskue and Chie

Yu chuckled "He is a bundle of energy..."

Yukiko nodded

"Shall we?" Yu motioned towards the gate..

Yukiko looked up _did I really create this..?_ the huge castle loomed over her, she felt sick..it made her feel so shallow and weak "I can't believe this came from me..." Yukiko said quietly

Yu looked over at her, but he didn't say anything.

Yukiko let out a sigh "...lets go."

He just nodded and took the lead, she reached down and pulled one of the fans from her pouch she had. As he placed the flat end of his sword on his shoulder as they approached the red and black vortex he stopped

"Ok, first things first" he turned towards her, he looked worried "The most important thing to me right now is that you stay safe in all of this"

Yukiko blushed a little "I-I'll be fine."

Yu wasn't convinced "The shadows, if they find us will not hesitate to attack us. You have to be alert, I will guide you as much as I can but in the end you have to make the calls on how you react." He explained

she nodded

"Just be alert and don't let your guard down ok?" His eyes were piercing hers

She gulped, she felt nervous being so close to him "O-ok." She said timidly

He sighed and relaxed "Sorry..I just don't want you to..." he started "Never mind, lets go." he turned and walked into the vortex

_here goes nothing_

* * *

Yu quickly scanned the area as he came through, he had to admit he was worried about Yukiko, she seemed so fragile to him and he was really worried about her getting really hurt. But he didn't want his protectiveness to get in the way of her desire so he was trying to keep a neutral position on the situation but in reality, he didn't like it. Which was funny to him, he hadn't cared to much about Yoskue, he had worried a little about Chie but no where near the same. _It's not like we are even close...we have only talked a couple times._

He heard her step in behind him, he looked over his shoulder as she nodded. He quickly assumed a more defensive stance and started making his way down the hall. The craziest thing about the castle was if you left a floor and came back...it was different. Things were quiet for the most part as they started walking. He kept his head on a swivel looking for any movement, for the most part it was empty _Maybe Chie and Yoskue cleared most of them out. _

Yu could feel Yukiko walking softly behind him, he could sense she was really nervous

"Yukiko.." He was starting to feel bad throwing this at her so quickly "if you aren't comfortable we can leave and try another time..." He trailed off looking back at her. His brain never seemed to work quite right with her, he wanted to treat her normal but his feelings were starting to complicate it

She looked at him, her gray eyes looking at his...Yu just looked back her eyes were timid... And a little sad. He snapped back as he saw movement from behind her. He quickly swished his hand in front of him changing his persona toObariyon as he ran at her quickly moving around her to block the attack from the shadow, the persona's ability to resist physical made it much easier to block and shove off the sword of a headless couple. He quickly brought his sword down on them as the shadow dissipated. He scanned around switching back to Izanagi.

"You ok?" Yu looked over at Yukiko. She had stumbled and fallen at the quick movement her eyes were wide

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea_

"Yu..." She said softly " I don't know if I can do this..." She looked ready to crack

His brain was moving quick..he nodded gently looking around "lets leave." He said reaching his hand to help her up, she was shaking.

She gently gripped his hand as he pulled her up, she didn't seem to want to let go. He couldn't blame her, from what he could tell, going from her lifestyle to suddenly fighting for your life really was tasking on the mind. He pulled her closer towards him "don't worry.." He reassured her " I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

She nodded her eyes moving quickly around. As she moved closer to him, using him as comfort. He quickly started back the way they came, with just two of them it made it much more difficult to cover every angle, especially with Yukiko on the verge of cracking. He quickly went around the corner from where they had come. He saw two shadows had appeared at the exit. He was pretty sure he could handle them he turned to Yukiko whispering "there are two shadows ahead..." He motioned to them "I'm going to take care of them, then we will leave ok?" She remained silent as she nodded

Yu gave her a quick smile then gripped his sword, he was about to walk when her hand grabbed his arm "I-Im sorry... " she looked down

Yu shook his head "don't be... Everything is OK, lets just get you out of here."

She slowly released her hand and nodded again.

* * *

Yukiko's nature had always been far from Violent she hadn't ever really hit any one. She was timid and a little reserved and it really hit her that she was in an environment that she had to fight..she didn't know how.

She hadn't expected it to be so hard, just to push her self to lash out even though these things were attacking them...

She looked around, a little nervous She noticed Yu was moving up to the Shadows...they were strange one was a arm holding a large sword, the other was what looked like a strange masked creature but it had huge hands that came out of it's back that it could cover it's own body with. She had a really bad feeling about it.

She watched as Yu shot forward running at the creature with the large hands, slashing across it. It jumped back as Yu quickly moved out of the way as he summoned what looked like a red figured man with two swords who locked swords with the shadow with the sword. She noticed the the creature with the hands start to gather darkness around it as Yu was trying to fight the arm with his persona

"YU LOOK OUT!" Yukiko yelled

_he can't hear me! _ Her mind imagined what was about to happen "no!" She yelled to her self _I am NOT freezing up again! _She started running down the hall towards the creature as she pulled out a fan, Yu's persona was thrown back, throwing him with it. The creature took the opening it moved forward and grabbed him with it's large hands as the arm started moving at him. She felt something inside her, she wasn't going to fail this time... a blue tarot card appeared in front of her

"PERSONA!" She yelled slashing it with her Fan as her persona sent out a wave of fire on the sword arm making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. She quickly looked over, the hand creature was starting to cover Yu with Darkness as he let out a yell of pain

"No!" she threw the fan at the creature slashing it's hands as it yelled in pain dropping Yu she quickly pulled another one out and ran towards it flipping the fan to the pointed side she stabbed it with everything she could in the chest as Yu turned and stabbed it at the same time. It disappeared in a cloud of dust. She froze..._Did I just do that? _She giggled a little _that wasn't that bad at all_ she looked down at Yu, he had sweat dripping down his face but otherwise looked unharmed, he was smiling

"I guess you protected me this time." he said sheepishly scratching his head "But that was incredible Yukiko!" his voice was in awe as he stood up

She didn't know what to say. A small blush came over her face "I-I..just didn't want you to get hurt..." She said quietly

His eyes softened even more looking down at her "Yukiko..." He said quietly "wait..I get it now." he said looking serious

Yukiko jumped a little "um.. get what?" She said cautiously

"Why you could fight this time." he nodded to her

She froze _oh no, he's on to me! _

"It's because some one was in danger..." he tapped his head "The only reason I have really been able to fight is because somebody is in danger and they could loose their life."

Yukiko breathed out "Y-ya.." she smiled timidly at him _that wasn't the only reason..._

"regardless though that was fantastic." Yu shouldered his sword "And it looks like your persona can use fire. That will be very useful." he nodded looking her over

"W-what..?" She was embarrassed as he looked at her

"O-Oh sorry!" he said quickly "I didn't.. ugh I wasn't...umm" he stumbled He sighed and took a breath getting his composure "I have learned that your persona is literally an image of your personality." he smiled "Fire hu?" he chuckled

Yukiko blushed "I-I don't get it."

Yu laughed "You will." he looked at the entrance "Before we leave...try and summon your persona again, it would be good for you to have control over it." he said seriously

"Hmmm" Yukiko went deep in thought she wasn't sure what made her able to summon it.." I'm still not sure how it happens."

Yu sat there for a second. "Tell me what has happened when you have summoned it before."

She cocked her head starring into space "Well I always have this powerful desire to not be..." she trailed off _worthless... _"..weak I guess." she said

Yu just looked at her, he didn't buy it "Yukiko.." she felt butterflies in her stomach "You are a horrible liar." He chuckled

_Just with you..._ she groaned "I...I know, I just don't want to talk about it yet." She left it at that

Yu nodded "Well my only advise...would be..." He sat there looking at her, it was like he could read what she was thinking "don't doubt your self." he said simply as he turned away "You can do whatever you want, and put your mind to...the fire your persona is able to use shows that to me."

Yukiko froze she had never believed that way "W-what makes you say that?" what he said made her feel good...and she believed it when he said it.

He looked away "You have a fire in your eyes that no one else seems to see, including your self. I can tell you doubt your self...don't. if you want to do something., then don't stop your self, you aren't as weak as you think... you just proved that" he motioned to where the shadows had been.

Yukiko was stiff _How...how does he know all this...? _

"HEYY!" Chie yelled from behind as she came running up, she looked sweaty but mostly unhurt Teddie and Yoksue following behind

"Hey!" Yu yelled waving at them "how'd it go?"

Yoskue groaned "Chie hogged like every shadow we found!" Chie grinned at the comment

"Ya!" Teddie Chimed in as well "Yoskue still sucks without you telling him what to do!"

Yoskue slapped the bear "Come on!" He groaned "give me some slack."

They all laughed Yu was surprised how close nit the group was getting so fast

Chie looked at Yukiko "how did it go?" she said with interest

Yukiko smiled "it went...good?" She looked at Yu

Yu beamed "She totally worked two shadows!" he said with enthusiasm "She summoned fire out of no where, she actually saved me."

Teddie gasped "Yukiko-Chan...you are amazing."

"Cut it out Teddie." Chie shut him down as she turned to Yukiko "That's my girl, great job!"

Yukiko smiled "Thanks everyone...I'm actually kind of excited for next time." She looked at Yu with gratitude "this really helped."

Chie and Yoskue chuckled as they looked at each other

"oh.. um.. Lets go shall we?" Yu said quickly with a smile.

* * *

Author note: The next chapter will have the rescue of Kanji and then after that will be a lot of fun moments of Yu X Yukiko stay tuned!


	11. Kindling of Friendships

Chapter 10

Arthur's note: Sorry for the long delay, but life is life and I can only dedicate so much time to this work. However I won't give up on it and I will try to do at least one update a week. I have a question for those who are reading and following, would you prefer shorter chapters so faster updates? Or longer chapters with a little more detail spread out?

Also thank you for your support and positive reviews, I have never written a fic or really a story of this size. So I am learning, and while my writing isn't as great as I'd like it to be and there are probably errors that I miss. I will slowly improve, and reviews are always nice, but please keep them positive. Any criticism will be taken into consideration but do it in a positive way.

Thank you again for those that are reading and are enjoying, that is what makes this the most fun for me is hearing that people like it or that it is being read. It's just nice to hear you know? I will start on the next chapter very soon. In the meantime, please enjoy.

* * *

Yu breathed out as the sun was beating down on him, Yukiko had gone to get them both a drink leaving him on watch duty alone.

The investigation team had an idea who the next victim would be, Kanji Tatsumi. The local delinquent of Inaba who had taken on a biker gang and won. The group decided to tail him, to try and catch the murderer or at least get some type of lead. Yoskue and Chie were following him as he was talking to a young man, so they were going to keep tabs on Kanji on their end while Yukiko and Yu were supposed to watch the textile shop his mother owned in case the killer came to his home first.

"Sorry!" Yukiko yelled running over to him with two sodas.

Yu gave her a small smile as she handed him the drink "you're fine."

She quickly moved over to is right watching the shop. He watched her in the corner of his eye, her dark hair waved slightly as she looked at him.._is she...blushing?_ Yu suppressed a small smile. He looked over at her as she quickly looked down _why is she so nervous...?_

"Em..." She started embarrassed "d-do you think the killer will show up?"

Yu looked around "I'm not sure, we really have no idea when and how this man kidnaps.." Yu looked intently at the shop "but it's a possibility"

"I-I see.." Her voice was a little shaky

"Don't worry, if he shows up I'll protect you" Yu said playfully

Her blush deepened as she giggled a little "thank you.." She looked down again "I-Im sorry..." Her brow furrowed "i guess I'm just a little nervous.."

Yu cocked his head "hmm? About the killer?"

Yukiko shook her head slightly "mm mm" she looked away "i-it's just... I have never really talked with a boy my age like I have with you..." She said shyly

Yu felt his lips curl as he started laughing

She shot a surprised but slightly hurt look at him "H-Hey..." Her voice showing hurt "I-it's not funny..."

Yu quickly tried to stop his laughter "n-no! Ha ha ha it's..ha ha ha not... That!" He slowly stopped laughing as she looked at him curiously still blushing

Yukiko was one of the most talked girls at school. In fact, no guy had ever been able to get Yukiko on a date. so it became a challenge to beat so the fact she had never really talked to a boy was surprising to him.

"I just almost can't believe that.." Yu said seriously shaking his head

Yukiko looked flustered "oh! Umm why not?"

Yu just shook his head "I have my reasons." He looked away

"H-hey!" Surprise in her voice "that's not fair!"

Yu just chuckled "how about this.." He taped his head "I will tell you... Just another time." He smiled

Yukiko looked at him "but-" She started

"Yukiko.. Can I have your number?" He cut her off hoping to distract her...it worked

Her blush was deep "O-oh!" She fumbled into her pocket "of course!" She smiled shyly.. She looked really happy as they exchanged numbers she looked away a new smile on her face "umm..." She locked eyes with him "please...call any time.."

Yu's heart froze, the way she was looking at him.. Her smile... he lost the calm composure he had held the whole conversation "is... that a request miss Amagi?" Yu said smoothly

She blushed slightly.. It looked like she was trying to think of the right thing to say."I'll let you... Be the judge of that." She turned away

_Whoa._.. Yu sat there for a second. he was seeing a new side of Yukiko more and more as he got to know her... It caught him off guard but he definitely didn't mind.

"You know.." Yukiko started seriously "it's so easy for Chie to do this.." She motioned to Yu "with her personality and all... " she frowned a little "she seems to really enjoy hanging out with you guys...and well..." A small blush crossed her face "I... Feel the same." She turned away

Yu could feel a warmth from her "Yukiko..." Yu smiled as she turned towards him "I'm really glad I've been getting to know you." Yu said sincerely

Yukiko's eye lit up as a small smile formed "R-really...?"

Yu nodded as he looked back at the shop

"So... Does that mean you'll tell me why you couldn't believe me...?" She said timidly

Yu chuckled "hmmm..."

She was looking at him with anticipation.

Yu shook his head "I will tell you... Just not today."

"Oh.." She furrowed her brow

"Why are you so curious?" Yu teased

"O-oh!" She stuttered "I-Im not! I mean.. I am!" She stopped as Yu started laughing "you're so mean.." She said with a small smile

Yu chuckled "I am aren't I?" He gave her a smirk

"Hey.. Is that Chie and Yoskue?" Yukiko perked up looking down the street

"Ya... Wait they are here ...but Kanji isn't..."Yu groaned "what happened.." he muttered as he started walking towards them as Yukiko followed him

"We..." Yoskue placed his hands together and bowed

"Regret to inform you..." Chie did the same

"That... We failed.." Yoskue drooped

"HEY!" An angry voice called from behind them "what are you two lovebirds doing here!"

Yu looked past them.. It was Kanji _oh boy..._

Chie blushed "we are not lovebirds!"

"Didn't I just tell you to leave!?" Kanji barked "look..." He sighed "I'm not saying this is your fault..."

"Look.." Yoskue started "we just wanted to know if anything strange had happened to you" fear in his voice

"Strange?! Are you saying I'm strange!" Kanji roared

Whatever Yoskue and Chie had done.. Was still on his mind

"I'm gunna kill you pricks!" Kanji yelled as he ran straight at them

Everyone quickly scattered and started running as hard as they could they had already caused enough problems... They didn't need to cause a fight.

Everyone finally stopped inside a small tunnel. Yukiko slid to the ground as Yoskue placed his hand on the wall, Chie was hunched over as Yu placed his hands on his knees.

"Ugh!" Yoskue groaned "too...much...running..." He said between breaths

Yu chuckled while still catching his breath "what a day.." He muttered as they all nodded in agreement. "You guys wanna call it a day? I don't think we can really do much more."

"Yes please!" Chie whined "I'm starving!"

"Is that all you ever think about is food...?" Yoskue mumbled "but I agree why don't we all go grab something?"

"I don't have to be back at the inn until later. " Yukiko added

They all looked at Yu hopefully.

"I'm..." Yu looked away "sorry guys I actually have to get going." He was starting a job at the hospital tonight and he had to get ready, the sun was starting to go down already "go ahead without me." He smiled

"Aw man." Yoskue looked disappointment " alright we will see you tomorrow right?"

Yu nodded "goodnight everyone."

* * *

Yukiko sighed softly as Yu waved goodbye, she really wanted him to him to stay... _I wonder why he is leaving?__  
_  
"Well lets get going!" Chie fist pumped

"Dude.. You have so much energy..." Yoskue eyed Chie "I'm beat."

"Don't be such a baby!" Chie snapped at him

Yukiko giggled as the two started arguing again _they really act like a couple_

They quickly made their way back down the street they moved quickly past the textile shop..just in case

"Can I get 4 steak skewers?!" Chie said wide eyed

They young clerk starred back dumbfounded "h-how many?!" His voice squeaked

"Actually...5.. I'm really hungry" Chie's voice was giddy

"You are an animal!" Yoskue whistled quietly behind Yukiko so only she would hear "so how was the stakeout with Yu?" Yoskue asked casually

"O-oh it was fine..." Yukiko said quietly

"Hmmm?" Yoskue cocked an eyebrow "fine?" He motioned for her to elaborate

Chie had slowly moved over, curious as well

"W-what?!" Yukiko blurted out she looked at the two starring back at her

"That's pretty vague... Did you talk to him...? Were you awkward...?" Chie poked her

Yukiko felt embarrassed "o-of course! " they both started laughing "no I mean we did talk! We exchanged numbers an-"

"Wait..WHAT?!" Yoskue was taken aback "but you just denied me of it yesterday!" He groaned

Chie snickered "looks like Yu's got you beat."

"N-no it's just..." Yukiko tried to make an excuse "the investigation! Yes, so we can keep in contact" Yukiko nodded seriously

"But...I asked for your number for the same reason..." Yoskue drooped his head

_Oppes..._

"Hey... ya... What DO you think of Narukami-kun?" Chie asked curiously

"C-Chie!" Yukiko felt her self getting flustered "w-what do you mean?" She tried to play dumb

Chie rolled her eyes "look Yukiko I've know you forever." She looked at her "and you have never been like this about any boy" she motioned at Yukiko

"Eh...well..." Yukiko wasn't sure how to answer it her mind was blank, she could feel Chie and Yoskue starring at her

"Well?" Chie motioned impatiently

"H-he..." Yukiko started hesitantly _I don't want to talk about this in front of Yoskue! _She tried to motion to Yoskue but Chie didn't catch it "is just a really nice guy!" She said quickly

"Here you go!" the young clerk walked over

_Oh thank you! _she sighed being rescued from the conversation

"one Tofu dish.." he place the plate in front of Yukiko "one Ramen" he placed the bowl in front of Yoskue "and...five steak skewers" he clerk quickly put the plate down in front of the ravenous Chie. They made small talk as they ate, talking about school and different things, Yukiko didn't say much Yoskue and Chie did a lot of the talking...they seemed to be closer then she remembered

They finished their meals parting ways with Yoskue as Chie began walking with Yukiko home, it was getting late and it was dark already.

"You really like Narukami-Kun don't you?" Chie winked at her

Yukiko's face felt hot "W-What makes you say that?!"

Chie busted out laughing "wow!" She rolled her eyes "that doesn't give it away!" She said sarcastically

Yukiko felt the tenseness of the night go away as she joined with Chie laughing "I'm pretty obvious aren't I?"

"Beyond that.." Chie chuckled "you get so flustered around him, you can hardly talk..." She went a little serious "you have always been able to put on a facade for the inn and people..but with him" Chie looked up "you can't.. Hu?" She looked over

Yukiko nodded "you really noticed that?" Yukiko felt thankful for such a good friend

"Of course!" Chie playfully slapped her arm "we are best friends."

Yukiko smiled "yes.. We are.."

But Yukiko knew Chie had felt that things had been changing. they were close but ever since their shadows it was like they were starting down different paths.

Chie frowned "things sure have changed hu?" She stopped, looking at the night sky

Yukiko nodded remaining silent

"Yukiko.. Promise me we will stay friends no matter what... Ok?" Chie sounded a little worried

"Chie..." Yukiko felt concerned "what's wrong?"

Chie looked down "I-it's nothing...I just.." She looked away a little ashamed "it's just weird..we've always had each other and...it's just weird..ya know?"

Yukiko gave her a confused look "what is weird?"

"N-Never mind..." Chie said quickly "any way I've got to get going.." they had arrived where they usually split "Be safe OK?" Chie smiled

"of course, good night Chie." Yukiko smiled back as she waved to her.

Yukiko felt her phone buzz "Hello?"

"Hey Yukiko-Chan!" one of the inn workers voice came on the phone "Your mom knows it's getting late but could you go to Junes and get a couple things the cooks need to prepare? "

Yukiko sighed "Yes of course, text me everything they need"

"thanks, you are the best!" as the worker hung up

She turned quickly back the way she cam_e__.._ she sighed it was already 11:30 _I'm going to be so tired tomorrow..._

She heard a bus turn the corner behind her as it passed her before stopping ahead of. The night air was chili, she pulled her red Cardigan closer before folding her arms trying to stay warm. She noticed a taller figure in what looked like scrubs get off the bus, he was wearing a baseball cap she could see small strands of silver hair Yukiko smiled as the young man walked towards her as he slung a bag over his shoulder

"Yukiko-san.?" Yu's familiar voice came as he walked up to her "What are you doing out so late?"

Yukiko smiled "I could ask you the same."

He smiled "I went to work at a new job tonight."

Yukiko was surprised "A new job? Where?"

Yu shuttered a little "The hospital..I will be cleaning it at night."

"eww..." Yukiko said quietly "that has to be a little scary..."

"Well it was scary...but then something worse happened.." He shuttered again "B-but that's not important."

Yukiko cocked her head "what happened?"

Yu looked a little sick and looked down "I really don't want to talk about it..."

Yukiko chuckled at the way he said it "That bad hu?"

Yu nodded "you have no idea...then again...maybe you do." Yu chuckled "you have probably had your share fair of creepy people..."

"Hmm?" Yukiko looked at him "What do you mean?"

Yu laughed "you are so innocent..."

Yukiko blushed slightly "W-what is that supposed to mean"

"Just that." Yu smirked

"W-well..I know you are probably tired..." Yukiko started "B-but I have to go to Junes before they close to get some things for the inn...and it's... a little scary tonight" Yukiko blushed "would you mind coming with me?"

Yu seemed to light up "Of course!" he said almost instantly

Yukiko giggled _That didn't take much .._

They started walking "So how was dinner with Yoskue and Chie?" Yu asked looking over

"It was good..." Yukiko said _it could have been better..._

Yu cocked his head as she trailed off

"o-oh! Sorry..I guess I'm just a little tired.." Yukiko shivered

"You cold?" Yu asked

Yukiko nodded "It's ok though..."

He took the bag he had on his shoulder he reached in pulling out his uniform coat "Here...put this on."

"O-oh you don't have to..." Yukiko started as he reached around putting it around her shoulders

"It's fine, you need to stay warm." Yu smiled taking the hat he had off and putting it in the bag as a silence enveloped them as they slowly walked down the dim street.

"Narukami-Kun..." Yukiko had a lot of thoughts on her mind. She pulled his jacket around her as they walked softly "Is it bad that I don't want to go home..."

Yu stopped in his tracks and for a second there was a strange look in his eyes. "I..." he started "Don't know if I have an answer for that.." He said honestly

Yukiko nodded "I-I'm sorry..." she started. she had never brought this up with any one, she was surprised how much she trusted Yu already "That was kind of out of the blue.."

Yu nodded "I understand..." he trailed off.

This piqued Yukiko's interest "Y-You do?"

He nodded he looked...almost sad.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought this up. _"Narukami-kun...are you ok?"

He quickly shook his head and forced a smile "Yes I am OK."

She hadn't realized it..but they were walking really slow"Oh no..." She felt fear in her stomach "What time is it?"

Yu's eyes went wide as they both pulled out their phones "Oh crap!" They both yelped in unison _Junes is closed already! _Yukiko groaned it was past 12.

"I am sorry Miss Amagi" Yu said with a teasing formal voice as he bowed "I kept you from your destination."

She giggled "It's OK... Ill figure out a good excuse."

"What...you don't think your parents would like that you had been walking with a boy for a half an hour?" Yu gave her a small wink

"Hmmm...you know, they probably would be happy..." Yukiko tapped her head

"W-what?!" Yu jumped back

"O-oh! Umm nothing!" Yukiko stammered "a-any way! Thank you...for talking with me."

Yu smiled "It's...not a problem at all Miss Amagi let me walk you to the Inn." he gestured

"You don't..." Yukiko stopped as she thought about what he just said "That would be wonderful."

Yukiko didn't speed up...she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay out and just talk with him. Forget about work, school everything for one day and just talk. She felt like she never could get enough time with him even though it had only been a few times she had been with him one on one.

"You know." Yu started "one thing I love about being here...is how quiet it can be" he was looking up at the stars

Yukiko hadn't ever really thought of it that way "is the city loud?" Curiosity in her voice

"Ya.." He looked over "much louder, sirens.. Cars, construction. I mean you get used to it." He shrugged "but when it's not around.. It's nice."

Yukiko was really realizing how little she knew about outside of Inaba. She sighed as she saw the inn ahead

"Well Id better get in.." Yukiko forced out

Yu nodded "thanks for today, I'm glad we got some more time together."

Yukiko smiled "I agree" she took off his jacket "thank you." She passed it to him

Yu nodded as he took it and threw it on his shoulder "goodnight." He gave a warm smile

"Goodnight" she whispered back as she walked into the inn quietly opening the door. she hadn't thought about it at the time...but she really could get in trouble.

The inn was dark and no one was moving

_Hu, that's strange_... She quickly went up the stairs, everyone had gone to bed

"Yukiko-chan?!" A woman's voice caused Yukiko to jump

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Yukiko held her chest as the worker came up she couldn't make out who it was in the dark

"Sorry that I never texted you the things we needed... I made you stay up late for nothing." The voice was Apologetic

Yukiko could hardly believe it as she shook her head "no it's ok, thank you." She smiled _I totally got away with this! _

"Ok well goodnight."

"Night" Yukiko quickly got ready for bed she let out a happy sigh when her head met her pillow.

She couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed today, it was nice hanging out with friends...being a normal girl.

_Do I really want to take over all this...? _ She looked around her room thinking about the inn.

* * *

_A few days later_

"Ok, is every one ready?" Yu could hardly see his companions because of the steam, even with his glasses.

"Ready as I'll ever be..." Yoskue groaned for good reason too.

Kanji had appeared on the TV in the same style as Yukiko.. Except this one was much more awkward. Kanji's shadow had appeared in a steamy bathhouse wearing only a towel talking about how he was looking for a strong man...needless to say Yoskue and Yu were both a little hesitant.

"Are we going in...?" Yukiko asked quietly starring at Yoskue and Yu

"Ya..." They both responded starring at the red and black vortex

"Umm?" Chie walked up "hello?

They both shuttered "lets go.." Yu forced himself to take a step as his companions fell in behind him "ok like we planned" Yu said quickly over his shoulder as they walked into the vortex "Yukiko will be mainly support, healing and attacking from a distance." Yu looked at Yukiko as she nodded "Chie I want you in the thick with me." She gave him a thumbs up "Yoskue you do a mix, move around a lot and support us, but don't hesitate to get in close." Yoskue winked spinning one of his daggers in the air "lets go!" Yu changed his pace into a jog as he moved through the vortex into the same bathhouse they had seen on the midnight channel

"Teddie.. Can you sense anything?" Yu said trying to look through the steam as sweat dripped down his face from the heat

"No..." Teddie's voice came from behind "the moisture is too thick."

Yu nodded "stay on alert everyone, if you see something call it out."

the group contiuned down the hallway they had been walking for a little while. Yu didn't like it, it was too quiet and they hadn't run into a single shadow they came into a more open area his mind was sending him warnings.

"Yoskue, i don't like this" he motioned Yoskue to get closer "try and summon some wind to clear the steam a little."

Yoskue nodded as the blue tarot card appeared "persona!" He said softly as wind blew the area around them clear

Yu froze, they had been surrounded by shadows, Yoskue swore as Teddie let out a yelp as what looked like a boxer threw a punch skimming the bear's head.

"Chie!" Yu ordered pointing at the shadow "take care of it!" She nodded as her persona appear giving the boxer a swift kick in the gut

"Amagi!" Yu belted pointing at the two enemies to the right "hit them with everything you've got!" He quickly summoned Izanagi pooling his energy into his Persona as he started fighting off the shadows at the front

"Yoskue!" Yu yelled grinding his teeth "help Chie with the rest on the left!"

Yu saw flames shoot forth from Yukiko's persona scorching and throwing the two shadows on the ground

He quickly moved as his persona was fighting one shadow to the other, he slid as a shadow that looked like a bird holding a lantern dive bombed him, he quickly pooled his energy into Izanagi who broke from the other shadow bringing lighting on the bird causing it to go unconscious on the ground. Yu quickly ran up to it and finished the creature with his sword while Izanagi skewered the other enemy.

Yu wiped the sweat from his eyes as Izanagi disappeared again into his soul. "Everyone OK?!" Yu yelled

"Good!" Yoskue yelled

"we handled that no problem!" Chie yelled confidently

"I did it!" Yukiko giggled

Yu smiled happy to see everyone doing so well "Great job everyone! Lets keep going!"

It was just like Yukiko's castle, they went floor by floor pushing to get to the top, the shadows got stronger and stronger, this last fight had been really hard, Yu had almost lost his head if Yoskue hadn't see the attack coming. Chie had been scorched by a fire attack while Yoskue and Yukiko had similar close calls

Yu pulled his sword out from the giant...dog...thing he had just killed as he stepped back on the ground as it disappeared into a cloud of black. Yukiko had her hands on her knees breathing hard and even Chie looked a little winded.

"You guys ready to call it a day?" Yu asked pulling his glasses off trying to get the sweat off of his face.

"I could go a little longer." Yoskue gave him a thumbs up "But I am getting tired, and we should probably get them out" he motioned to the girls

Yu nodded, Yu felt like he could keep going, but he also had a little more experience so his body was a little more used to it, regardless though his body was sore and tired.

"I...am really tired..I hate to slow us down...but" Yukiko said catching her breath.

"No its ok." Yu rested on his sword "We've done a lot today, lets call it a day." he swished his hand changing persona's as everyone moved closer to him. One of his persona's had the ability to take them out of the area back to the entrance. They felt the light surround them as they were back at the stage with the TV's, Yu took off the armor he had on as he laid his weapon on the ground where they kept their weapons and armor. Yu walked over to the edge as everyone else put their things away as he leaned over the railing

He couldn't believe this was all happening, going in a TV, fighting shadows, saving people from themselves essentially.. and tracking down a murderer Yu scowled taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes

"You ok?" Yukiko's voice came from behind as she leaned on the railing next to him looking into the fog

Yu nodded "just a little tired.. How are you? This was a long day in the TV for you."

She nodded "I'm not going to lie.. I'm exhausted.." She chuckled softly "but it really wasn't that bad..I mean it's hard.. And really scary too." Her eyes big "but it feels... Right. Like this is why I have this power is to help."

Yu nodded "I agree."still it weighed heavy on his mind at times, being thrown as the leader and handling this whole thing. People's lives were on the line.

* * *

"Man those two sure seem to talk a lot.." Yoskue whistled

Chie nodded looking at her best friend and the silver haired boy talking quietly together. Chie hadn't said it out loud.. But she knew at some point Yukiko would find somebody and move on a little bit more then she already had... Chie understood more what her shadow had portrayed: Chie simply wanted to be special and needed by some one. She was surprised a little at the jealousy of seeing her friend being interested in somebody, she was happy to see Yukiko branching out..but it was different then what she was used to.

"It's funny to see Yukiko like this isn't it?" Yoskue said quietly "she's always been so shy with any one other then you.. It's got to be different for you hu?"

She nodded "ya..." She quickly shook her head "but it's ok!" She let out a nervous laugh

Yoskue eyed her suspiciously "whatever you say."

* * *

"Do you ever feel afraid.." Yukiko said quietly looking out "that you won't make it out?"

"Every time I come in here" Yu said softly "but more importantly I want to make sure you guys come out safely.."

"Narukami-kun..." Yukiko looked at him "you are so strong.."

Yu looked at her before chuckling "no...I think I just have a good poker face...truth is I'm scared out of my mind that I will mess something up for all of you." he looked away

Yukiko frowned, she had looked at him as having no struggles with the whole thing.. But he is still human, which helped her feel a little more at ease knowing she wasn't the only one afraid. But she still felt a little bad he had to shoulder it. She just didn't know what to say as silence engulfed them both

Yu sighed before pushing himself off the railing "lets go home everyone." He called out "see you later Teddie, we will come back soon I promise!" He waved to the bear.

"Bye Sensei! Bye Yukiko-chan!" Teddie waved happily to them

"he sure likes you." Yukiko pointed out

Yu chuckled "He has had it pretty rough...he has no idea who he is...it's like some one else I know." Yu looked deep in thought

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Yukiko cocked her head

"O-oh nothing..." he furrowed his brow "its a long story." He laughed nervously

"Alright!" Yoskue called out "it's clear. Lets get outta here!"

* * *

Yukiko woke up the following day stretching her sore body. They had the day off today from school and her mom had told her he could have the day off from the inn.

She looked at her phone her mind drifted to Yu, she wanted to call him.. But she was to afraid.

_I don't want to be TO obvious or take all his time.. I mean we are just friends_

She sighed _Ill just get ready..then Ill call him after!_ She tried to build up her courage as she quickly showered and got ready for the day, she put on her red summer dress as she grabbed her phone and opened it noticing a missed call. She felt nervous her mind instantly hoping it was Yu

_1 missed call:__  
__Chie_

Yukiko frowned, quickly hitting the redial

"Yukiko!" Chie's voice came over the speaker "wanna go out today?!"

Yukiko thought about it... she wanted to call Yu to see if he would hang out with her.. But that was still wishful thinking.. She sighed "sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Well.. I gotta run to Junes!" She said quickly "then I was thinking of taking the train to Okinawa city. Sound good?"

"That sounds great, Ill meet you at Junes!" Yukiko said quickly

"See ya!" Chie hung up the phone

Yukiko frowned, she had wimped out.. She was too nervous to call him.._next time_ she promised herself

* * *

_At Junes_

"Hey! Yukiko! Chie!" Yoskue's familiar voice came from their right "what are you guys doing here?" He was in his work clothes

Chie smiled "enjoying our day off!"

Yoskue sulked at the comment "rub it in why don't you!"

Chie laughed "sorry sorry!" She waved her hand "How is work?"

Yoskue looked around "we've been busy today.. You guys just missed Yu though!" Yoskue smiled "I saw him walking around with a little girl.. I think it was his cousin...?" Yoskue tapped his head

Yukiko perked up at the mention of his name _maybe there is a chance!_ "I-is... He still here?" Yukiko said trying to sound casual

Yoskue shook his head "I don't think so.. I think he said he was going to work .."

"Work?!" Chie said surprised "on his day off?!"

Yoskue starred at her "hello... I'm working too..."

"well ya!" Chie motioned "But you are more obligated.."

Yoskue drooped his head "You are so mean to me"

Chie giggled "suck it up! any way we are going to get going, have fun working!" she said sarcastically as Yoskue stuck his tongue out at Chie

Chie and Yukiko spent an hour walking around shopping for various things, she caught up with Chie on what had been happening with her. She felt bad now that she was spending time with her, they used to be together all the time, but lately...things had just changed.

"Thanks Chie." Yukiko looked over at her smiling

"hu?" Chie slowly let her arm down looking at a shirt "for what?"

"For inviting me out...I hadn't realized how long it had been since we have just hung out together...I'm sorry." Yukiko frowned

Chie waved her hand "It's fine! A lot has been happening..." She trailed off. "But ya we really don't get to hang out anymore." she said sadly

Yukiko felt a heaviness enter the air "I-I'm sorry..I didn't mean to be such a downer."

Chie shook her head "No it's ok...I mean I hate to admit it, but it was going to start happening at some point...I just didn't expect it to happen when we are still in high school." Chie looked down "It was like one day everything was normal then...boom!" She motioned "everything is different..."

Yukiko nodded it all started with Yu "everything changed once he came..didn't it?"

Chie nodded "It was like...he came exactly at the right time, and yet the worst..without him we wouldn't have been able to figure this out...you would have been kidnapped and..." Chie trailed off tears in her eyes "but yet...now we are all so different you know?"

Yukiko nodded "you are right."

Chie looked down "I never told you Yukiko.." she looked around "Lets go somewhere else." The cheerful Junes song and people going around them wasn't exactly the place to have this conversation

They quickly walked out leaving the store behind them they walked to a near by park and sat on a bench. In the distance they could see a bunch of kids running around with a tall young man playing with them.

Chie looked down "I wanted to tell you when you were facing your shadow..but everyone was there and you were too tired..." She stopped before taking a breath "I've always been jealous of you..."She started as tears entered her eyes "and they way you always needed me...it fed me, it made me feel important." she cried softly "a-and when your shadow explained everything you...are going through I felt so selfish." she wiped her eyes "I was so consumed with how much you needed me that I never saw what you were going through." Chie looked down.

"Chie..." Yukiko said softly putting her arm around her friend as she cried "I'm so sorry..." she felt a little emotional "I was so caught up in what was going on with the Inn I never saw..."

Chie shook her head "I-it's ok..." She smiled "Yu actually helped me with the whole thing."

Yukiko froze as a feeling a small pang of jealousy before shoving it away, she felt guilty at the petty feeling entering into her heart.

Chie looked at her "He understands things that most people don't...it's like he has faced a little bit of everything.." She trailed off "He just sat and listened to me...he did the same with Yoskue." She smiled

"Really..?" Yukiko asked

"Mmm hmmm" Chie nodded "You really need to spend some time with him Yukiko...I mean, you like him right?"

Yukiko blushed "w-well ya but-"

Chie wiped her eyes again "no buts! But just promise me...that if something does happen with you two..."

"C-Chie!" Yukiko blushed

"Hey hey it could happen!" Chie laughed "But promise that we will stay best friends ok?" She looked genuinely concerned "No matter what happens in our lives..ok?"

Yukiko smiled and gave her a hug "I promise!" it felt like old times again. "now Chie.." Yukiko let go looking at her in the eyes "You know who...I'm...well you know, interested in..." Yukiko smirked "Who are you interested in?"

Chie looked a little sad "I...I really don't know right now...I will be honest...at first it was Yu.." she looked away "But...that just won't happen so now...I'm not sure." She smiled "besides you two would be much better together." Chie teased giving her a wink

Yukiko felt flustered but also felt a little bad "Chie...but I-I hardly know him!" She fumbled "He's...probably already is interested in somebody...besides.." Yukiko stopped for a second. "I'm really nothing special." She said plainly looking down.

Chie starred at her for a second "Yukiko...that's not true!" She said sincerely "You are amazing, don't sell your self short!" Chie said with enthusiasm "You'll never know if you don't try..."

Yukiko nodded and sighed "I guess you are right, it's just new to me.."

Chie chuckled "After how many boys have shown interest in you...and this is 'new'?" she motioned with her fingers

Yukiko cocked her head "Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Chie breathed out heavy "You are so oblivious..."

"W-what?!" Yukiko stammered

Chie just shook her head and looked away "Do you think any guys at school are interested in me...I mean I am kind of a tom boy." She gave a sheepish smile

Yukiko nodded "Of course Chie! We don't all have to be the same you know."

Chie smiled "ya..I guess you are right...I just wonder who."

Yukiko didn't have an answer for her as they both let went silent letting their minds think about everything they had just talked about. Yukiko really did love Chie, she had been such a good friend to her and she felt a little guilty that she had allowed a gap to form a little between them with all of her own problems.

"Hey..." Chie squinted breaking the silend "is that who I think it is with the kids over there?"

Yukiko looked over, she could see a young man in tan pants with a white polo on an apron was covering his front...he had silver hair. "It's Yu isn't it?" She looked over at Chie

Chie nodded "Yep definitely...what is he doing here?"

They watched as kids started leaving, being picked up by their parents. They noticed he was staying with one kid specifically who hiding behind him as a young woman walked up to him. Yu motioned to the table and he sat with the young woman.

"I wonder who that is" Yukiko said quietly

"I dunno...this isn't to strange for him." Chie said seriously "He is always talking with people, kids on the basketball team...Saki's brother..."

"Wow.."Yukiko was really impressed by it. "I wonder why...?"

"I dunno...there is just something about him that makes you trust him.." Chie looked intently in his direction "and like I said earlier he just seems to understand where you are coming from. He just seems to attract it...I wonder if he ever gets tired of it."

Yukiko nodded, it couldn't be easy doing everything it seemed like he was doing.

"Jeez, it looks like they will talking for a while...should we go?" Chie said looking at her

Yukiko hesitated Yu was so close..maybe she would be able to talk with him...but at the same time she had said she would spend time with Chie today..she reluctantly stood "Yes...that would probably be best."

* * *

A couple more days passed, they had slowly worked in the TV world and had manged to get to the last door. They were planning on going tomorrow so, they were going to take it easy after school today to prepare for when entered they the TV to save Kanji once and for all. Yukiko felt her self zoning out as the lecture was coming to a close..she was tired and still sore from all the training. She hadn't been able to hang out with Yu at all. She had hoped they would have some time but he always had practice, or work or something he was going to.. she didn't understand why he had so much to do. Her thoughts were broken as the bell rang... She closed her note book and stretched her arms stifling a yawn as she felt a small tap on her shoulder

"Hmm?" She turned to see Yu smiling at her "O-oh!" she smiled "Narukami-Kun."

He smiled back "Miss Amagi." he gave a playful bow "Would you like to have lunch with me today?" He pulled a bag from behind his back

Yukiko felt giddy "O-of course that would be wonderful"

"I will be on the roof whenever you are ready to eat ok?" He smiled as he walked off.

"This is your chance!" Chie hissed at her playfully

"C-Chie!" Yukiko giggled "d-do I look OK?" Yukiko brushed her bangs

"Of course!" Chie rolled her eyes "now go and don't embarrass your self." She winked

"Thank you for the confidence Chie..." Yukiko grumbled as she stood walking out the door. She walked over to the stairs and slowly walked up them playing with her uniform nervously as she opened the heavy door to the roof. Yu was sitting at the groups' regular spot. he looked up and smiled as she walked over to him

"Thank you for coming up Amagi-san." He pulled out another box "I um..made this actually last night and I had a lot." he looked embarrassed "I hope it tastes OK."

Yukiko sat down next to him "Thank you...you didn't have to."

He shook his head "It's nothing...now try a bite.."

She opened the box as the aroma of curry steamed out touching her senses. "It smells so good!" Yukiko exclaimed

He chuckled "lets hope it tastes just as good." He motioned her to try it.

Yukiko took a small piece of the chicken and placed it in her mouth "Oh...my." she mumbled as she chewed on it.

His face changed.."D-does it taste bad!? Y-you don't have to have to eat it!" He exclaimed quickly

"N-no!" She beamed "This is incredible!" _This really tastes so good! _"I didn't know you could cook!" she exclaimed with excitement stuffing another piece in her mouth

He looked embarrassed as he scratched his head "it's nothing..."

"You know...you should cook for the inn." She said seriously as she giggled a little "Just kidding..."

He smiled and started eating his own meal

"But..." Yukiko blushed "You really can... if you ever would like to.."

Yu stopped and looked at her his mouth half open as he was about to take a bite.

"snrk..." Yukiko snorted at the face he was making "Oh hahahaha!" she grabbed her side "Y-your face!" as her laugh became uncontrollable

He quickly closed his mouth before laughing "Y-you caught me off guard!"

they both gained control of their laughing and continued to eat "Narukami-Kun.." Yukiko spoke up timidly "I...I know that you are really busy...but ummm..." She fidgeted around "could we maybe...I dunno hang out sometime? Just go out and do something?" She smiled shyly at him

He gave a warm smile "Of course...I would love to, after tomorrow we will spend some more time together."

Yukiko smiled "Is that a promise?"

Yu nodded "Yes...it is."

suddenly the warning bell rang.

Yu groaned "Guess we better head back in.." He stood up closing his lunch.

Yukiko nodded "Thank you again."

He nodded "Of course..." his face changed serious "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Yukiko nodded slowly "Yes...as long as I have...you..." She blushed "leader "


	12. Momentum

Chapter 11

Sorry everyone for the delay, I was in Yellowstone last week and I have just been busy catching up with things on the home front. The story is slowly coming together, it may not be everyone's style but I like it plus I am learning how to write better. About 75% of this chapter was done on my phone so heads up there may be a couple slip ups I miss when I clean it, regardless I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Yukiko Amagi would have never believed what she was seeing... If she hadn't been there herself Kanji had argued with his shadow that turned into... Well... She giggled as Yu and Yoskue both were shifting uncomfortably, It was a big man holding two male symbols with roses around his neck. The shadow Kanji had also summoned two more shadows...both males

Yu rotated his shoulder in a circle stretching it out "well..." He looked at the shadows "you ready guys?"

Everyone nodded. Yu stepped forward "Yoskuse! Get kanji out of there!" He went into his normal leader mode pointing to the collapsed teen

"Amagi!" She perked up ready for his order "hit all of them with fire!"

She nodded as he and Chie covered Yoskue "persona!" She yelled slashing the card with her fan pooling her energy as fire enveloped the enemies... One of the supporting shadows was knocked down.. The shadow Kanji didn't look too hurt but the other..."Narukami!" Yukiko yelled out hitting the shadow knocked down with more fire "the other shadow absorbs fire!"

"Hold me!" The shadow kanji ran at Yukiko, it reared up the two male symbols to bring them down on her

"Ach!" She dived out of the way as the ground shook as the metal objects left a crack where she had just been

"Amagi-San!" Yu's voice yelled with concern

"I'm ok!" She called out quickly

"Chie! Hit the other shadow with ice!" Yu came running around as Izanagi body slammed the shadow kanji away. The shadow retaliated giving a straight punch to Izanagi Yu doubled over as his persona disappeared

"It worked!" Chie yelled giving the other shadow a swift kick as it was frozen in place "it's weak against ice!"

"Hit..it again!" Yu coughed as he stood up swishing his hand switching personas "Yukiko! I'm going in close, take care of that one!" He pointed to one she had knocked down "Chie you handle the other! Yoskue! We are taking on Kanji!"

Yoskue yelled slashing his card as he ran with Yu at the shadow, it reared up the symbols as Yu went to the left and Yoskue to the right

Yukiko brought more fire down on the smaller shadow as it quickly dodged out of the way. It started running full speed at her

_Come on come on! _She tried to hit it again but it was too quick. She quickly flared out her fan,waiting until the creature was close. The creature neared, she threw the fan at the shadows legs. The fan impaled its self in its shin causing it to trip and tumble, "whoa!" she jumped out of the way as it fell right where she had been

"Come! Konohana Sakuya!" She yelled bringing down fire as the shadow attempted to stand. It groaned as the fire consumed it disappearing into a cloud of black

"A-Amagi!" Yu's strained voice yelled she looked over, she gasped as he was on one knee over Yoskue who was on the ground bleeding from his head. Yu was holding up the male symbol, the shadow was attempting to use to crush the two. "S-s-sa-ave h-him!" He said through clenched teeth. Even with the strength they received from their personas he wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer

"Persona!" She pooled her energy into bringing Yoskue back as he quickly shook his head and realized what was happening, he quickly moved as Yu rolled out of the way as the heavy symbol crashed where they had just been

"S-sorry partner!" Yoskue called retreating with Yu as they formed up with Yukiko

"This isn't working!" Yukiko heard Yu mutter under his breath. His eyes were darting around. He was thinking hard and fast.

Chie ran over breathing heavy. "What...are...we gonna do?" She said between breathes.

"Maybe it's a allergic to girls..." Yoskue muttered under his breath

Yu tried to suppress his laugh but failed as he started laughing

"Huh?" Yukiko didn't understand what he meant "allergic to girls...?" She said in thought

Chie groaned and face palmed

The shadow stabbed the two symbols in the ground as darkness began to surround it

"C-careful sensei!" Teddie yelled "the shadow is charging up!"

"Chie, go give it a hug..." Yu mumbled sarcastically

"What?! Why me!?" Chie retorted

"Because if it tries anything you'll just give it a critical hit." Yoskue said with pain in his voice

"My my..." The shadow eyed Yu and Yoskue "you two sure are strong..."

"It's dead." Yu said darkly swishing his hand in front of him

"Oh HECK no!" Yoskue freaked out summoning his persona.

"Lets hit it while he's charging up!" Chie yelled

Yu nodded "Yoskue and Chie, hit him from behind, ill keep his attention up front."

They nodded

"Yukiko, hit him with fire... But stay mobile, if we can hit him from different angles we should have a chance.."

She nodded as they all split, Yu moved in first summoning what looked like a red droplet that slammed into the shadow. The shadow giggled "that tickles!"

Yu froze and twitched "eh..."

Chie and Yoskue both summoned their own personas hitting it from behind ...nothing was happening

Yukiko quickly summoned her persona bringing fire on the shadow. It shrugged it off as well.

Yu ran back over "Chie! Yoskue! Get back!" He yelled

The shadow was still pulling in power

"Our attacks aren't doing anything! It's too strong!" Chie yelled running back

Yu looked deep in thought "ok...Teddie this shadow focuses on brute strength and defense correct?"

"I think so!" Teddie affirmed "but with how much power he has soaked up, he could kill you in one hit.." Teddie warned

"Then lets tire it out" Yu said quickly "everyone split up again, if we can make him use his energy up we may have a chance...but be careful!" He emphasized

Yu ran at the shadow "Arrrggghh!" He stabbed his sword straight into the shadow's leg

It let out a howl "I said i was going to kill you!" It said in rage "time to keep that promise!" It swung the symbol where Yu had just been

Yu had broken its power charge, but it was faster now. It quickly pulled the symbols and swung them at Yu horizontally who had moved out of the way.

"Now you guys!" Yu yelled running from the shadow

Yukiko quickly summoned her persona again hitting it with a large plume of fire

The shadow yelled in rage searching for who had just hit it, he was met by Chie's persona giving a knee to its face, making it stumble back as Yoskue ran up from behind sinking his daggers in its back.

But it didn't seem like they were hurting it.. Just making it mad...Yukiko thought about it, if they could get him to a blind rage they could keep him confused and make it tire out. "Narukami-kun!" She yelled as Izanagi flew forward slashing the shadows arm

Yu looked over at her sweat on his face

"The shadow is getting beyond mad!" She pointed out "lets use it to our advantage!"

Yu understood as he smiled and nodded "everyone keep moving and hitting it with little attacks, save your strength for when I give the order!"

The shadow roared as they each took turns hitting it, but finally it did something they hasn't expected "just die!" It yelled as the room filled with a dark cloud suddenly lighting began striking each member of the team

Yukiko's body screamed as she felt the electricity go through her, she felt her vision blurring

"Amagi!" Yu's pained voice yelled out "heal us!" He was running away from her, she couldn't tell where he was runing she was so disorented" Yoskue!" He yelled

Yukiko had fallen to her knees she summoned her persona bringing the warm light around everyone...she stood seeing where Yu was going, Yoskue had been knocked down and even with the healing he couldn't stand. the shadow saw it and was running towards the fallen Yoskue, determined to finish the job

"NO!" Yu yelled as he swished his hand summoning Izanagi

"Yoskue!" Chie's voice yelled in anguish as she was running after the shadow

Both of the personas and their users hit the shadow with everything they had, both personas stabbed their weapons into the shadow as Chie kicked the back of the shadows leg making it stumble as Yu slashed across its chest, the shadow retaliated swinging hard with the symbol blindly, luckily Yu rolled out of the way and Chie jumped over the swinging symbol ran over to Yoskue.

"Come on! Come on!" She said quickly pulling him up "you've got to move!" She pushed him out of the way as the shadow started moving toward them

"Amagi! Heal Yoskue!" Yu called out as he ran with Chie and Yoskue behind, the shadow in tow

She complied summoning her persona to heal him. Feeling her strength fadding "I...I don't know how much more I can do!" her voice filled with fatiuge

"We need to end this quick Yu.." Yoskue said quickly "I can't do this much longer."

Yu nodded "Teddie... Have we hurt it at all?"

Teddie sniffed and zoned out for a second as they all quickly moved away from shadow "yes!" He yelled in surprise "you've almost got it beat just keep going!"

"Amagi!" Yu's voice perked up as they kept running and evading the shadow "I want you to summon as much fire as you can on it! The second she does that Yoskue fuel it with your wind!"

"Ill wait for your signal Yukiko!" Yoskue gave her a thumbs up

Yukiko's adrenaline was in high gear, she wasn't just afraid.. She just wanted to survive. She pooled every bit of that desire into ending the fight as flames erupted from her persona encircling the shadow, as wind blew the fire causing it to grow engulfing the creature.

"Did that do it?" Chie said breathing heavy wiping the sweat from her brow

" y-you!" The shadow's voice came from the flames "cannot win this!" It whined in pain.

"Lets finish this." Yu hefted his sword "Everyone lets hit it again!" Yu cocked his sword back, Yoskue flipped his nata point down and Yukiko pulled out one of her remaining fans they all turned to Chie

"w-what?!" she stepped back "What am I supposed to use?" She grumbled looking around... "umm..." She reached down pulling one of her shoe off and let out a nervous laugh cocked it back

"Snrk..." Yukiko tried to stifle the laugh that crept up

"alright lets do it!" Yu said with humor in his voice as he looked at Chie, He flung his sword blade first at the flames as Yoskue threw one...then the second nata into the flames as Yukiko flew her fan as well.

Chie cocked her arm then stopped holding the shoe ready as the shadow let out a painful cry before falling silent as the flames and wind calmed and left the dissipating shadow.

Yukiko let out a heavy breath "so this is what it was like.." She trailed off thinking about what they had gone through to save her.

"Guys..." Chie was pointing, the shadow was back in it's doppelganger appearance wearing a bath towel

"Why does everyone reject me" it whined

"Just...stop already.." Kanji's gruff voice came from behind them.

"He's still rejecting it!" Teddie pointed out

"I don't care who it is! Will some one just accept me for who I am!?"

"I said shut up! Kanji swore behind them as he ran up to the shadow up punching it straight in the face

"I like this guy" Yu said quietly

"I can't believe something like this inside me" Kanji muttered "stand up. Anything that looks like me can take a punch."

"Look it doesn't matter if its a boy or a girl! I'm just scared of being alone." Kanji acknowledged to the shadow "I get it, you're me."

The shadow nodded and was surrounded by blue light and was changed into his own persona.

"Ugh.." Kanji fell to one knee as everyone ran over to him

"Y-you guys?!" He looked up at them in surprise "what the..."

"We will explain later" Yu said simply "lets get out of here"

Kanji nodded "yeah...

* * *

after parting ways with every one Yu made his way home to the Dojima residence.

"I'm home!" He called out opening the door

"Big bro!" Nanako called out

Yu smiled at his cousin. Dojima had been unable to get any days off for golden week, in the end Yu had spent some time with her. The group had invited her to junes and over the course of the conversation Chie gave him the title "big bro" and Nanako liked it...so it stuck.

"How was your day Nanako?" Yu asked sincerely

"Good!" She smiled

Yu looked in the fridge but couldn't see anything of interest, he was pretty tired from the day though... "I think I'm going to call it an early night, do you need anything Nanako?" Yu asked

"Mmmm mmm" she shook her head "night." She turned her attention back to the TV

Yu climbed up the stairs to his room and got ready for bed. He sighed, happy another person was safe, but he still didn't have any idea who the culprit was. Their assumption of only being females targeted had been thrown out the window with kanji... Other then that... He felt like he had hit a dead end.

Pipipipipi!

He looked at his phone

*unknown*

"Hmmm?" He flipped open the phone "hello?

"Hello..." A familiar mature voice came through "this is Margaret."

Yu was stunned how'd she get my number...?

"I'm calling you.. Curious as to how your social links are going?" She continued

"Umm what do you mean?" Yu asked

"Are you nurturing and strengthening your relationships?" She said slowly

"Well..." Yu thought about it, he was AROUND people... He was helping them... But was he getting closer personally... "I don't know."

"I see..." Margaret trailed off "do you understand why they are so important?"a hint of frustration in her voice

Yu sighed he really didn't want to hear it.

"Well?" She prodded

"I...Im honestly not sure" Yu said simply not letting the annoyance creep in his voice. In all honestly he didn't, he never had been close to anyone.

"Hmm." Margaret's voice was monotone but in thought "you must hurry and discover why it is so important, for without it, you will fail in your journey." The line disconnected

Yu was frozen in place looking at his open phone..._but how?_

* * *

A few days later

Yukiko and Chie were walking around Junes.

"Ahhh!" Chie stretched "I'm so happy school is done for the day!" She exclaimed

Yukiko nodded "I agree.. And that Kanji is safe as well."

Chie nodded "that was a tough fight hu? I'm glad we succeeded...I have to admit without Yu this would be much harder."

Yukiko felt butterflies "he really is incredible."

Chie giggled "still falling for him eh?" She winked

Yukiko looked away "maybe.."

"So when are you two going to hang out?" Chie asked

"Hmm.." Yukiko scowled "he said we would after we saved Kanji... So I hope soon."

"Don't take it personal..." Chie looked over with concern "He just has a lot of things calling for his attention..."

"Maybe he isn't even interested in me though..." Yukiko frowned "I mean he could just look at me as another friend."

Chie giggled a little, Yukiko shot her a glare "sorry!" She stammered still smiling "it's just funny to see you worried about a boy."

Yukiko had to agree, this kind of thing had never worried her before. she sighed "maybe I'm just being immature.. "

"Hey! No that's not true" Chie defended her "there is nothing wrong with liking him."

"Ya.. I'm just nervous I guess." Yukiko nodded "it doesn't help all the girls talk about him..."

Chie nodded "and yet he seems pretty oblivious to it...reminds me of some one I know" she chuckled

"H-hey..." Yukiko stammered but she had no good defense for this fight.

Chie chuckled "you know it's true."

Yukiko just nodded accepting defeat

"Why don't you text him or something." Chie spoke up.

"What?!" Yukiko jumped

"Ya I mean you want to see him so bad...ask him to do something." Chie nodded seriously

"B-but what should I say?!" Yukiko stammered unsure

"I dunno." Chie rolled her eyes "it's not that hard! Just ask him if he is busy and if he'd like to do something."

"Hmmm..." Yukiko grabbed her phone nervously "should I do it right now?"

Chie shrugged "why not, ill help you if you get stuck." She pointed to her self

"O-ok.." Yukiko nervously went to Yu's name in her and pressed call.

Ring ring...ring ring...ring-

"Hello?" Yu's voice came from the other end out of breath

"Ahhh!" Yukiko squealed quickly hanging up the phone

"W-what?!" Chie said with concern

"H-he...answered..." Yukiko said quietly

Chie just starred at her before bursting into laughter "we have a long way to go." She placed her hands on her hips.

Yukiko sighed, t_his is pathetic._

* * *

Yu wiped the sweat from his brow looking at his phone

"What...was that?" Yu said confused to him self.

_Should I call her back? Maybe she just called the wrong person..._

"Yu!" Kou's voice called out "what's up?!" He was holding the basket ball under his arm

"Nothing!" Yu called back "lets keep going!" He ran back over as Kou passed him the ball

"You're not going to win this time." Kou said with a smirk

Yu smiled "lets see about that."

* * *

"Try calling him again!" Chie prodded

Yukiko nodded determined "this time ill do it!" She exclaimed

Yu quickly darted around Kou dribbling the ball, he quickly jumped and made a shot at the 3 pointer line it bounced out as Kou ran past him to grab the ball

Pi pi pi pi

"One sec!" Yu apologized running back to his phone

_Amagi, Yukiko_

"Hu...again?" He picked up the phone "hello?"

"Oh!" Yukikio's surprised voice came over the phone "N-Narukami-kun...ummm..." She trailed off

"Ehh...hello Amagi-San..." Yu started, hesitant to cut her off

"Oh hi! Umm.. What are you doing?" Yukiko stammered out

Yu stifled a laugh "I'm at basketball practice, what's up?"

"Oh...nothing.. OH! I hope I'm not calling at a bad time!" She apologized

"Amagai-San.. You are fine, what do you need?" He said slowly with a smirk

"Oh.. What do I need...?" She trailed off "oh that's right! What are you doing today? Oh wait you're at practice what about tomorrow?" She said quickly

"Hmm ..." Yu thought about it "nothing.. Would you like to do something?"

"That's great! Would you like- I mean yes that would be wonderful!" She almost yelled

Yu pulled the phone away from his ear "are you ok...?"

"Yes! Of course I'm talking to you..ah! I mean..." She sighed "sorry... Ill see you tomorrow?"

Yu chuckled "yes, we will go right after school."

"Ok.. Bye!" She said quickly as she hung up

* * *

By this point Chie had walked away because she was laughing so hard "Oh...man!" She said walking back between laughs "that was awesome!"

Yukiko just looked down "I have managed an inn before...and I could hardly make that call...this is pathetic..." She pouted

"But hey you are seeing him tomorrow at least" Chie pointed out

"After embarrassing myself..." Yukiko grumbled walking off with Chie still laughing

* * *

"Dude..Yu!"Kou called out "who keeps calling you?!"

Yu looked back at the phone with a smile "sorry...a friend of mine."  
He walked back over "It was important that's why I went back when the phone rang." He grabbed the ball from Kou "now should we start over?"

* * *

- the following day

Yukiko kept watching the clock, she felt nervous as time slowly ticked by until the end of the day. She quickly gathered her things as the bell rang, she looked back at Yu who looked calm as ever as he packed up his things and stood up walking around to her desk

"Ready to go?" He placed one hand on his hip

"Y-yes.." She stuttered out, she could help but notice that people were watching she quickly gathered her things and stood

"Where do we want to go?" He asked as they walked out of the class towards the stairs

"Can we go to the shopping district...?" Yukiko asked timidly

"Yes, of course." He nodded as they turned towards the stairs "So how have you been?" Yu asked quietly as they walked down the stairs

"Good..." Yukiko said quickly as they walked out the front doors

"Hmm?" He cocked his head waiting for her to continue

"Oh! I've been good, umm its just crazy all that's been happening..and umm" she stuttered out

Yu chuckled "you ok Miss Amagi? You seem nervous..." He added playfully

"H-hey...you already know I get nervous..." She blushed looking away

Yu smirked "yes that's true...you just seem to get more nervous every time." He winked

Yukiko starred at _him he's right! _She groaned

"W-well...no... I mean..well..." She started

Yu laughed and waved his hand "I'm kidding...so how has the inn been?"

Yukiko frowned "honestly...it's been better, I've had much more free time...I mean after I was kidnapped my Mom realized I needed to have some free time."

"That's good right?" Yu asked as they walked down the road

"Yes.." Yukiko nodded "but now...ever since my shadow, I've been wondering if I really want to take over the inn.."

Yu only nodded listening intently

"So now..." Yukiko stopped "I've decided I'm not going to take over the inn!" She declared proudly

Yu looked shocked "really?"

Yukiko giggled "I really said it! And well yes! I mean I'd like to move out..." Yukiko trailed off she couldn't help imaging moving to the same area as Yu...conveniently of course. "I just want to be more independent.. You know?" She looked him

He nodded slowly "ya... I can understand how you'd feel that way."

"Really..? you already are independent... You can cook, I know you work" Yukiko blushed "honestly you kind of inspired me to think about this more seriously.." She added shyly

Yu scratched his head. "O-oh." He let out a nervous laugh "that's nothing...so what do you plan on doing once you graduate school?"

"Hmm well I was thinking along the lines of interior design actually." Yukiko placed her finger on her head in thought

"Really?!" Yu said surprised "you could do really well at that."

Yukiko felt happy "yes! That's what I was hoping..."

"Have you told your parents this?" Yu asked

"Hmmm..." Yukiko shook her head "I haven't...I...I don't want to disappoint them."

"Hmmm" Yu looked in thought.

"B-but I'm leaving on my own will!" Yukiko declared again

Yu chuckled "what can I do to help?" He asked

"W-well I need to start making money...you know I won't be able to rely on my parents once I leave..." Yukiko trailed off in thought. "Do you know of any jobs I could do secretly!?" Yukiko's voice was filled with excitement

Yu thought for a second "actually...I do..." As they walked into the shopping district "lets go to the notice board, there is a job that I do in my room at night."

"How many jobs do you have?!" Yukiko asked in surprise

"O-oh not too many.." He answered quickly "OK look." He pointed at a notice on the board

Yukiko moved in closer "envelope construction...?"

"Yep." He nodded "I won't lie, it's boring...and you have to be diligent but, you are paid by how many you finish. so you can make a fair amount of yen if you dedicate your self to it." he shrugged

"Oh!" Yukiko said happily "that's perfect!" She squeaked

Yu laughed "you are cute..."

Yukiko froze "w-what?!" She stammered "I mean..ugh wait what did I do?!" She felt so flustered

Yu laughed "nothing nothing." He waved his hand

"Not going to tell me...?" Yukiko said in a sad tone

"Another time, maybe.." Yu winked

"H-hey!" Yukiko smiled "you say that a lot! You still owe me..."

Yu chuckled "ahhh so you caught me."

Yukiko giggled "well when will I get all the answers?"

Yu tapped his head "I'm not sure..." He trailed off "when it's the right time." He finally finished

"Hmmm..." Yukiko grumbled "I don't suppose...you are going to give me an idea when that will be...will you?" She looked up at him trying to beg

"Nope." He smirked

_He's enjoying this..._

"Well...maybe could you do something else..?" Yukiko asked timidly

"That depends..what is it?" Yu asked playfully

"C-could you help me learn how to cook?" Yukiko asked sincerely

Yu nodded "I'm not that great...but ill do what I can" he smiled

Yukiko blushed "T-thank you..."

"What would you like to do? I still have time...I mean if you want of course!" Yu said calmly looking around

Yukiko almost jumped in delight but stopped herself "o-of course!"

"Big bro?!" Nanako's voice came from behind

Yu lit up "Nanako!" As she ran over grabbing his hand

"Are you on a date?!" Nanako asked innocently looking up at him

Yukiko felt her face heat up

"N-Nanako!" Yu stuttered out embarrassed

"You are so pretty!" Nanako said in awe to Yukiko

"Oh! Nanako-chan!" Yukiko felt embarrassed she noticed Yu nodding "hmmm?" She looked at him

"Huh!?" Yu jumped "oh...ahem sorry just...spaced out..."

"Big bro you should keep dating her!" Nanako beamed

"Eh..." Yu looked dumbfounded "well...Nanako we aren't dating.. Ummm...we are just hanging out.."

Yukiko couldn't help but feel pleased at this conversation

"Then why are you both blushing?" Nanako smiled

"Oh! Umm..." Yukiko looked at Yu a small smile on her face

"We...just..."Yu started unsure

"Big bro...do you think she is pretty?" Nanako beamed again

Yukiko jumped, a little excited for the answer _sure this has happened once.._her mind went back to his first day _but I do want to hear it now that he knows me..._

"O-oh! Well..." He furrowed his brow as he looked at Yukiko

Yukiko could feel the blush on her face...but she couldn't help but smile as he looked at her

"Well..." He starred at Yukiko "I.. Do " he smiled

Yukiko felt her blush deepen "Narukami-kun..." She whispered

Nanako giggled "you guys are cute!" She clapped her hands "well.. I'm going to my friend's.. Ill see you tonight big bro!" She waved goodbye as she walked away.

"S-sorry about that..." Yu apologized looking away

"N-no..." Yukiko shook her head "I don't mind..but I am curious..." She started timidly

"About?" Yu cocked his head

"Did you mean it?" Yukiko looked away

Yu tensed up "well..Ill be honest" he started a little nervous "I really do" he scratched his head "I-I hope that doesn't make this awkward though!" He stumbled out

Yukiko felt elated "n-no!" She exclaimed the joy in her voice. "T-thank you..." She looked at him

"Uh..for what?" Yu said in confusion

Yukiko still felt flustered "for saying that...Chie says I'm pretty but..." She hooked her arm behind her back "I guess I never believed her..."

"Well..." he smirked "that's one of things I owed you...remember?"

"Huh?!" Yukiko strained her brain to remember "from when...?"

Yu chuckled "hmm you forgot...I guess I could get away wi-"

"No! Umm just give me a sec!" Yukiko cut him off in panic

Yu just laughed as she furrowed her brow "it was when we were in front of Kanji's place..." He hinted

"Oh!" Yukiko exclaimed "you were supposed to tell me why you didn't believe me about talking to boys right?!" She looked at him hopefully

"Ding ding ding" Yu motioned with his finger

"Wait...but how does that answer that...?" Yukiko asked innocently

Yu just laughed "I guess you want me to explain it?"

"...maybe..."Yukiko said timidly

* * *

Yu felt his stomach turn Why_ am I so freaking nervous?!_ Yu practically scolded him self

"Well..." His voice a little shaky "I guess..to me you really are so beautiful...but also you are really mature." He shrugged "I dunno, I guess I find it hard to believe as you are the talk of the guys at school."

He waited for a response...but it was silent "ummm" he turned "Yukiko?"

She was looking at the ground "you...really think so..?" She said timidly looking up at him

Yu noticed a happiness in her eyes, he figured she had just thought of him as a friend but...even he was noticing the hints.

He nodded "I really do."

Yukiko smiled shyly looking around "t-thank you."

Yu was stuck though... He didn't know what to do next and It looked like she was stuck too...he didn't know where to go with what just happened and from what he could see...neither could she.

"Sorry...if I made this awkward." Yu broke the silence sheepishly

Yukiko shook her head "it's not that..."

Yu looked at his phone...it was getting late. "What time do you need to go home?"

Yukikio jumped realizing she needed to look at the time. "I-I should probably get going..." She said disappointed

"Ya...of course, Ill walk you to the bus stop." Yu nodded

Yukiko nodded as they walked down the road in silence

"Narukami-kun...?" Yukiko's soft voice spoke up "w-when can I see you again?"

Yu felt his throat constrict _I'm...nervous..still?! _"Whenever you'd like.." Yu smiled

"Mmm..." She mumbled in thought.. "Can I make you lunch next time?"

Yu smirked "I'd love that!"

"O-okay...thank you." Yukiko looked at the incoming bus

"Thank you Yukiko... I look forward to the next time we can umm...hang out..." He was unsure what word to use.

"Me too..." She looked at him in the eyes

"Goodnight." He said softly as the bus doors opened

"Goodnight..." She turned to the bus.

_What...just happened_ Yu chuckled feeling elated

* * *

Yukiko felt ecstatic,..the wait to be able to be with Yu had been so worth it.

She sighed happily slumping into the seat of the bus.

"Beautiful hu?" She said softly to her self as she beamed.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly full of new adventures, Yoskue talked him into getting a motorcycle license and in the end Dojima allowed him to use his old silver scooter he had. Yu had spent some time taking it out on rides to get used to it. Just yesterday, Yoskue, Kanji and Yu had gone to Okina city to try and meet some girls...per Yoskue's request the whole experience...hadn't gone as expected Yu was walking slowly in the rain towards school. He yawned as the rain softly pelted on the umbrella remembering the experience yesterday.

Yoskue decided to make a competition out of the whole thing, whoever was able to get a random girl's number was the winner. The results...had been rather interesting Kanji had made a girl cry because she didn't understand that he wanted to fix a string on her sleeve, Yu had manged to get a slightly older girl's number...but when he called, her boyfriend answered and...threatened to "Rip his head off and spit down his throat" he cringed at the memory.

But Yoskue...oh Yoskue's experience had been the best. He had succeed in getting a number (after attempting to bribe girls with coupons for 20% off the meat department at Junes) only to learn she had given him Hanako's number...Yu hated to be mean but Hanako was an interesting character. She was beyond over weight but in addition to that she thought that she was the most amazing thing to walk in front of any man's eyes. Yoskue called the number only to accidentally ask Hanako on a "motorcycle" Ride. To his Dismay, She was at the station they were in Okina city..the result was Yoskue's Scooter had been crushed and his very spirit broken. Yu chuckled at the memory

"S-sorry!" Yukiko's voice came from behind as she ran up to him under his umbrella. "I forgot my umbrella..." She stammered embarrassed. She was very close to him as the familiar cherry blossom smell floated up to Yu

_Oh it is no problem_. Yu chuckled "good morning."

A small Hugh touched her cheeks "s-sorry!" She looked surprised noticing how close she was "I hope you don't mind! I mean people may talk..."

Yu smiled "do you want to take my umbrella then?" He offered it to her

"No!" She blushed "I just wanted to make sure you didn't mind..."

Yu waved his hand "let em' talk."

Yukiko giggled "thanks Narukami-kun...are you excited for the school campout this weekend?"

"Oh ya.. I forgot about that." Yu remembered "what's it like any way?"

Yukiko tapped her chin as Yu opened the front door to the school for her "it varies I think...I'm not sure honestly they usually put us in groups and have us cook our own meals." She explained as they walked up the stairs "if we are lucky maybe we could be in a group..." She added timidly

Yu smiled "that would be great." He opened to the door to their class. He noticed a couple people watching them as they came in together.

"Jeez..." Yukiko mumbled seeming to notice the same thing.

They both took their respective seats as Mr. Morooka came in.

"Alright you brats!" He spat "the campout is this weekend!" He pulled out a stack of papers and sent them down each row "this is the schedule, make sure you aren't late!"

Yu heard people groan as the list made its way back to him.

"I wonder what the big deal is..?" Yoskue whispered to him

"Also on the list" Morooka continued "is every bodies group. I don't want to hear any complaining about it either!" He snapped

"Oh man." Yoskue groaned behind him " I wonder who Ill be with."

"Oh!" Yukiko jumped as she looked at the sheet passing the collection back to Chie "looks like we are in a group." She said with happiness in her voice

"Sweet!" Chie looked at her own "it looks like we have to cook our own meal though.."

Yukiko perked up "why don't you let us cook for you?" She looked at Yu

Yu liked this trip more and more "you guys don't have to do that..."

"Non-sense!" Chie said with excitement

"Oh man..." Yoskue said quietly in awe "the girls are going to cook for us?! Can this get any better!?"

Yu chuckled "this doesn't sound too bad." He grabbed the papers being passed back "hmm" he skimmed over it

"Wait so what is the purpose of this trip?" He heard a girl ask Morooka

"Read the paper!" Morooka barked back

Yu could hear some people grumbling throughout the class

"What?!" Chie burst out "we are cleaning up trash?!"

"W-what?!" Yoskue jumped behind him bumping his desk "this isn't a campout...this is slavery!"

Yu looked at his own paper. Sure enough their weekend would be spent cleaning up trash off the mountain _Why would they even call this a camp out..._

"It can't be that bad." Yukiko chimed in "we do have some free time.." She pointed out

Yoskue nodded "hey! we will make it fun right?"

"should we meet after school then?" Chie asked

"Ya lets do it." Yu nodded

* * *

_after school_

"Hmmm..." Chie tapped her head "what do you think Yukiko?"

Yukiko nodded "ummm curry? That should be easy..right?" She tried to sound confident but Yu wasn't entirely convinced

"Uh ya..curry that shouldn't be a problem..." Chie tried to sound sure of her self

"Have...either of you ever made curry...?" Yu asked hesitantly

"W-well no..." Chie started

"But how hard could it be?!" Yukiko jumped in "besides you promised me you would let me cook for-" she stopped as Yoskue gave them both a funny look

"Ooooooooo!" Chie teased "then it's decided! We are cooking lets go shopping now!"

Yu had thought this was a good idea but something felt...wrong

"Dude besides how jealous I am of you right now..." Yoskue shot a glance at Yu then to Yukiko "I'm so excited!"

"Lets go then!" Yukiko jumped up

* * *

-Junes-

"Uhhhhh..." Chie drew out next to her starring at the different spices "w-we obviously need pepper...right?"

Yukiko gulped "y-yes..umm black pepper..?"

"Uh ya of course! It needs to be strong! Right..?" Chie said unsure

"I think we need to add some squid... " Yukiko said seriously she could hear Yu shifting uncomfortably

"Uh..are you guys sure-" Yu started behind them

"O-of course!" Chie cut him off as they both spun around "we said we'd make lunch soooo we uh..will!"

"Yes! We will make it amazing!" Yukiko added

Yu's face didn't change but Yukiko swore he was sweating... I_ don't see why he is so nervous..squid always adds texture..especially the ink! at least...I think..._

"Oh ya! We also need flour right?" Chie said uncertainly

"Uh..." Yukiko wanted to keep her confidence up "y-yes of course...we also need to be able to thicken the sauce..so..." She looked at the aisle they had walked to

"Corn starch?" Chie said more of a question then a statement

"Yes." Yukiko nodded "that would thicken it right?"

"Right!" Chie hesitantly grabbed ingredients off of the shelf

"Hey wait where is Yoskue?" Yukiko asked looking around

"I dunno." Yu shrugged "he said he had to grab some things..."

"Hmm.." Chie turned "I don't believe it.. He's up to something.." Her voice full of suspicion

"Hmm? Why not?" Yukiko asked innocently as she grabbed wheat flour causing Yu to twitch a little

"I just know him.." Her eyes narrowed

The rest of the shopping experience was just as interesting..but Yu knew now why he had felt uneasy about this from the first place.. Whatever the girls were creating tomorrow night...was not going to be edible, he knew that for a fact, whether he could stomach it or not..only time would tell.

"I think that's everything!" Chie clapped her hands in false confidence over the mountain of items in the cart

Yu wasn't even sure how they had managed to think so many different things were going into curry...maybe they just are doing side dishes..._yes side dishes_..he eyed the items in the cart _chocolate...eggnog?!...fish head?!_ Yu jumped he knew now how doomed they really were.

* * *

-Friday afternoon-

Yukiko studied the cookbook in front of her during the lecture...it still didn't make sense...but she was pretty sure she had the jest of it...or so she was going to tell her self. She found that time passed quickly and soon the bell rang.

"Well" Yoskue stretched "this is it! You guys ready?!" He said with excitement

"Why are you so excited about this...?" Yu said calmly cocking his head

Yukiko suppressed a small giggle

Yoskue smirked "just cause."

"You are totally up to something!" Chie pointed at him

"What?" Yoskue threw his hands up in defense "I'm just excited to leave that's all."

Chie eyed him suspiciously

"You brought your swim suit right?" Yoskue asked looking at Yu who nodded

"We should probably get down to the bus stop with the rest of the class.." Yukiko watched everyone file out

"Oh ya." Yoskue nodded grabbing his pack "lets go!"

Yukiko stood and picked up her things stuffing the cook book in her school bag so she could read it some more for tonight.

Yu and Yoskue started walking out the door

"Soooo you going to try and sit by Narukami-kun on the bus?" A timid voice said to her left

"I...I want to but I'm too nervous!" Yukiko looked to see two girls talking, she narrowed her eyes at

The other sighed "well Ebihara seems to be trying to dig her claws in him...I wonder if she will try and sit by him."

"Ebihara?" Chie said slowly "that girl is trouble..."

"W-what do you mean?" Yukiko asked nervously

Chie shook her head "I've just heard a lot of things about her...tons of the guys are obsessed over her though."

Yukiko frowned "we have to make this dinner incredible!" She declared

"What does that have to do with-" Chie stopped smirking "ohhhh I see..."

Yukiko stopped "don't even say it..." She stood up as Chie snickered

"H-hey...Amagi-San?" One of the girls spoke up "c-can I trade groups with you?"

Yukiko cocked her head "how come?"

The girl blushed "well...you are in Narukami-kun's group and I wan-"

"No." Yukiko cut her off

The girl's head drooped "please?"

"Dang girl..that was cold!" Chie whispered to her

Yukiko hasn't realized but she was defensive over something that wasn't even hers...but she was determined now.

Yukiko shook her head again "I'm sorry but we promised we would cook our group dinner."

"Ok.." The frowned walked away sulking

"Jeez what is it with this guy and all the girls..." Chie grumbled

Yukiko had nothing to say...she was just as guilty

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Yoskue tapped his foot with his arms folded out side the school

Yu shook his head "I thought they were right behind us.."

"Soooo you excited for tonight?" Yoskue raised his eyebrows

"Hmm?" Yu looked at him "to clean?"

"No! Yoskue groaned "for dinner man! I mean Chie I'm not to sure about but Yukiko she works at the inn it has to be good!"

"I'm not sure I'm as confident as you are..." The memory of the shopping trip all to fresh in his mind

"Hey why not-" Yoskue stopped noticing the girls walking out "what took you guys!? We are going to miss the bus!"

"Oh quiet." Chie spat at him "we have time. Lets go." She adjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder

"Do you want us to take those?" Yu asked pointing to the girls bags'

"H-hey don't volunteer me! Mine is heavy enough as is." Yoskue groaned

"Wow..what a lady killer.." Chie said sarcastically "I'm ok though, how about you Yukiko?"

Yukiko shifted under her bag "I'm fine for now...thanks though." She smiled at him

Yu returned the smile "alright lets go then."

They all turned walking down off the school campus

"I haven't been camping in a while." Yu thought out loud

Yoskue nodded next to him "ya..I haven't either since I moved ...you'd think I'd have gone more out here."

Yu nodded "we may have to go some time."

"We'd be in to going." Chie chimed in

"I'm sure I could some time.." Yukiko agreed

"Wait..how would we all get there?" Yu added thoughtfully

They all groaned

"I didn't think of that.." Yoskue cringed "My motorcycle was destroyed..."

"hu?" Chie cocked her head "You have a motorcycle

"had." Yoskue said about to cry

"What...what happened?" Yukiko asked

Yu frowned looking at Yoskue who looked in pain "it's...a painful story for him." Yu said his voice sympathetic

"Wait how did you go?" Chie pointed at Yu

"Oh ya..we uh...got our motorcycle licenses and I have a scooter." Yu shrugged

"Y-you what?!" Yukiko said surprised

"ya..." Yoskue said "My up close and personal plan is bust..."

Yu started laughing as the girls looked at them in confusion

They had neared the bus stop with the buses lined up, students putting their things on.

"Sooooo..." Yoskue drew out mischievously "seating arrangements"

"that was a quick recovery" Yu muttered

"No." Chie declared

"But I didn't even say anything!" Yoskue defended himself

"You were thinking it." Chie retorted as they walked in to the crowd

"Man they never lay off each other..." Yu observed

"Some things never change.." Yukiko giggled

"Wanna sit next together?" Yu asked with a mischievous smile

Yukiko looked over at Yoskue and Chie still bickering she smirked "they probably wouldn't notice..." She hinted pointing at the bus

Yu smiled and nodded "lets go..." He whispered as they quickly moved around the crowd putting their things on the bus.

Yukiko kept snickering "I wonder how long it will take them to notice?" She sat down by the window as Yu took the spot next to her

Yu chuckled looking past her out the window "Probably a little while..it look like they are still arguing." Yu leaned back "Is there any one else in our group?"

Yukiko's eyes widened "You know I didn't...really look at that.." She said slowly

"I think I still have my sheet.." he reached into his bag "aha!" He pulled it out reading over it "H-Hanako?" He said looking shocked

"Did I hear my name?" a deep voice came from behind him _Oh please no...Yoskue is going to die._

"Hide me!" Yu hissed putting the paper to his face as Yukiko giggled

Hanako walked up to them "Hey...didn't I see you with that looser in Okina..." Hanako sniffed loudly "You were the really cute one." She poked Yu

Yu felt beyond sick "uh..." he let out a nervous laugh "y-ya..."

"too bad he didn't try hard enough" She brushed her hair back "I'm quite the catch."

"that you are..." Yukiko said quietly next to him looking at her

Yu had to bite his lip to hold the laugh that crept up

"Any way, if you ever wanna hang out...let me know" her voice...tried to flirt...but he felt like it sounded like a dying hipo she spun around walking back to her seat.

"oh my gosh!" Yu shivered

Yukiko giggled "she seems to be quite the fan."

"don't even!" He smiled poking her side

"Ah!" She giggled "w-what?!"

"I almost lost it.." Yu laughed "your comment..."

Yukiko smiled innocently "I did nothing.."

Yu chuckled surprised at how comfortable he was with her, most people never got to see this side of him. He smirked "of course not.."

She smiled looking out the window "looks like they are trying to find us." Yukiko said amused looking out the window

Yu leaned forward looking past Yukiko through the window Yoskue was scratching his head as Chie was looking around. "Do you think I should go get them?" Yu asked

"Yes, we probably should." she nodded a little hesitant

"I'll be right back." Yu nodded as he stood, he noticed he was getting some death glares from a couple guys as he walked out of the bus. He shrugged it off "Chie! Yoskue!" he waved as they looked at him "this one!" he pointed behind him

"Jeez!" Chie ran over "where did you guys go?!"

Yu suppressed a smirk "You didn't hear us?" he forced a fake frown "we said we were getting on this bus."

"W-what?" Yoskue said "I didn't hear a thing"

"Well..." Yu started playfully "You two were too busy flirting to-"

"We were not flirting!" Chie blurted out a hint a pink on her face as people looked over

Yu laughed "I'm kidding, we snuck around while you two were fighting to see if you would notice...t" he smirked

Yoskue chuckled "Man we really didn't, we just stopped and realizing you two weren't here...we almost thought you had-"

"a-any way!" Chie cut him off as Yu cocked his head "lets get on, looks like Morooka is ready to go." Yu nodded as he walked towards the bus

"man this is going to be a long ride.." Yoskue stretched as they got on the bus

"Scuse' me!" Chie said quickly squeezing past Yu sitting next to Yukiko

_Dang it.._ Yu frowned as Yukiko looked up at him with a little disappointment mouthing "sorry."

He smiled and shook his head at her "lets sit there." Yoskue pointed to a spot at the end of the bus that was empty as he started walking Yu cast a quick glance as he started walking _Dang it! _He thought again _I really shouldn't have stood up.._ he thought sadly walking over to Yoskue at the back

"ahhhh." Yoskue sighed leaning his head back as they sat down "dude, I am so pumped for tonight!" Yoskue said giddily

Yu sighed "this again?"

"bro?" Yoskue cocked his head exaggerating "they are making us dinner! We get to hang out with them all night...plus..." an evil smile spread across his face "I have a plan that is going to be AWESOME!"

"What...what did you do?" Yu asked cautiously

Yoskue snickered "oh...you will see."

* * *

-later-

"I can't believe some one threw away an entire bike..." Yoskue groaned closing his eyes

Yu rubbed his own shoulder "Ya...there was a lot of trash out there...I am beat."

"looks like dinner is coming!" Yoskue almost sang.

Yu turned his head as Chie and Yukiko walked over in their Yasgomi gym outfits

"w-we...ummm." Yukiko started

"put a lot of love into this..." Chie finished placing a plate in front of Yoskue and one in front Yu

_What...what is this..._Yu looked in horror...some how the curry was purple...and he swore the steam was purple as well.

"oh man! This is gunna be great!" Yoskue grabbed a piece stuffing it in his mouth he chewed...once...twice his face instantly froze in horror. His eyes widened in as his body rejected the food. "POOOOFFFT!" he spat it out falling over onto the bench.

"Yoskue!" Yu jumped up looking over the table

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yoskue jumped up rubbing his tounge "This is not edible!" He cried "It is somehow both slimy and yet crunchy...I don't even know what it is!"

"uhhh...well that is just your opinion!" Chie said quickly looking stressed

"Y-yes!" Yukiko nodded looking concerned as she looked at Yu

"dude. As a friend, don't eat this...just don't do it." Yoskue warned cringing

The girls both were starring at him expectantly...he had no options.

"I'll do it!" Yu said heroically

Yukiko beamed as he grabbed a piece..but his courage soon left him as he brought the piece up to his mouth, his instincts told him to run. Faster then he ever had, to get away his stomach churned just smelling whatever...it was. Yu closed his eyes and took a big breath before sticking the piece in his mouth...he tried to chew it was soggy...and yet.. _OH GOSH! _His mouth hit something hard..the taste though...he had no way to explain the taste, all he knew was he wasn't making it out alive if he swallowed it..

"so.." Chie started nervously "h-how is it?"

Yu tried as hard as he could to swallow it...but he couldn't the substance would not go down...he had no choice, the texture, smell...he started loosing his conscious and his stomach was about to give up the fight

"POOFFF" He spat the substance out feeling his body give out as he fell to the bench

"N-Narukami-Kun?!" Yukiko's voice said concerned

"GREAT! YOU KILLED HIM!" Yoskue yelled

"Narukami?" Chie said with concern walking over to him

"oh of course now you are concerned!" Yoskue yelled

Yu closed his eyes trying to calm his angry stomach down.

"I...I can't believe it's that bad..."Yukiko said sadly

"YA!" Yoskue yelled "take a bite!"

"we're good!" The girls responded quickly

"ughhh..." Yu moaned opening his eyes "I feel...horrible." he sat up feeling dizzy

"I feel your pain..."Yoskue groaned sympathetically

"we..." Chie said looking down

"are sorry..." Yukiko sounded depressed.

"there is...uh...always next time?" Yu said cautiously with a forced smile

"oh HECK NO!" Yoskue yelled throwing his hand before letting out a sigh "now what are we going to eat..."

They all looked down "lets just call it a night..." Yu said in defeat

"Wait..." Chie twitched "what's that smell..?"

Yoskue perked up "h-hey I smell that...that smells wonderful!"

They all turned to see Hanako with a humongous plate of curry

"she still owes me for my motorcycle..." Yoskue grumbled

Yu nodded "d-do...do you think she'd share?" Yu asked hopefully.

"I..." Yukiko started then stopped as Yoskue stepped over "Ahem" he cleared his throat "Hana-Chan?"

"Hu?" She looked up as she contiuned to shovel food in her face "Oh your that looser from the other day" She said smuggly

"WHA-" Yoskue stopped his rage "h-hey look our food didn't come out too well and since we are in a group..could we have some?" Yoskue pointed at the food pleading

"What?!" Hanako said in horror "No way! I'm on a diet! And this is all I have for tonight."

"That's a diet?" Yu said in shock looking at the pile of food

"Maybe if we..."Yukiko started darkly

"no!" Chie said quickly "then again..."she turned to Yu "maybe you could persuade her

"w-what?!" Yu jumped "no...just no. I may be hungry but I will not go to that level." he put up his hand

Yukiko snickered "ahh come on she was so-"

"no!" Yu said quickly

Yoskue walked back head hanging "Guess we are starving tonight..." he started as his stomach grumbled "lets just call it a night..."

"s-sorry..." Yukiko dipped her head

"y-ya..what she said" Chie said quickly

Yoskue shook his head "goodnight..." he grumbled as he walked towards where their tents were Yu turned "Ya goodnight guys." Yu smiled over his shoulder and waved. The girls half hardheartedly waved still looking dejected.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks..." Yu muttered quickly remembering the food

Yoskue covered his mouth "Don't remind me..."

* * *

sorry for the delay! The next one should be up sooner!


	13. Close

Chapter 12

Author note: well I had typed a long note here before but then my internet cut out and I lost it. so I will summarize. Thank you for all those who are supporting this story and for the nice reviews and advice I have gotten, I do my best to apply them and I thank you for everyone's forgiveness of my novice abilities. This story is nothing ground breaking nor is it anything crazy new. however it is still something I am doing to try something I have never done which is to really write a story and let my mind create something like this. I'm oddly enough a sucker for a good love story and this has been fun to put together. While it may not be to everyone's liking and some may think it's to serious or something as stated I am trying something out and I am just happy that some people are along for the ride and enjoying it. I don't do this to get big reviews and follows etc. however, I do sincerely enjoy the positive comments I receive from those that are keeping up with this story, thank you. If you only knew how much it boosts me to open up my email and see an email stating some body reviewed and they want an update, it helps me get working faster on my story so thank you. Even if it was one or two people if there are people enjoying this I will keep writing. thank you everyone. If you see things I can improve on please note it, I am not afraid of improvement, also please for those following feel free to let me know of things you would like to see and I will take them into consideration.

* * *

Yukiko groaned. her stomach was empty, her body sore and her spirit defeated, and all she wanted at this point was sleep. But that was not going to happen, she was reminded as Hanako let out another loud snore.

"Ugh!" Chie finally broke the silence "I can't take this any more!"

Yukiko got on her knees sitting up "this is horrible..."

"I know right?" Chie closed her eyes folding her arms "I am so tired... and hungry..." She trailed off

Yukiko sighed as the snoring continued _ugh maybe I could go talk to Narukami... no no no I can't! I'd get in so much trouble! _she frowned as another loud snore shook the tent "do you think if we cover her mouth and nose she'll stop..." Yukiko said seriously

"Y-Yukiko?" Chie said appalled "I- wait do you hear that?" She jumped up

"Hmm?" Yukiko listened in but couldn't hear anything "what is it?"

"Shhhh!" Chie put her finger on her lips motioning to Yukiko

Yukiko cocked her head as she strained to hear anything

*snap!* a branch broke right out side their tent "ah! Yukiko yelped as Chie moved to the door as the zipper started to open

"H-hey senp-" BAM! Kanji flopped face down into their tent as Chie kicked him in the face.

"Ahhh-mmmmmmmmfph!" Yukiko started to scream as Chie quickly covered  
Her mouth

"Quiet!" Chie said panicked "w-what are we going to do?!" She looked down at the knocked out Kanji

"Uh...uh..." Yukiko panicked as Hanako kept snoring, Chie scowled pinching the bridge of her nose "with her snoring and Kanji knocked out there is no way I can sleep..."

Yukiko nodded "should...we try and find the boys?" She hesitated

Chie sat in silence for a second thinking "that really...isn't a bad idea."

"R-really? I mean of course!" Yukiko tried to sound confident

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." Chie shook her head unzipping the tent before looking around "it's clear." She whispered stepping out. Yukiko quickly followed and stepped into the cool mountain air zipping the tent behind her shut. She tiptoed quietly behind Chie navigating around different tents

"Do you even know which one they are in?" Yukiko hissed to Chie

"Umm..." Chie started after a moment "no..." She didn't look back "but I'm sure we will hear them.." She whispered

* * *

"Dude it's been a while, what do you think happened?" Yoskue cocked his eyebrow

Yu shook his head "I have no idea...but my stomach is so empty...why didn't we eat anything before we left?" Yu closed his eyes in pain

Yoskue groaned in agreement "and those stupid crackers didn't make me feel any better..."

"That you ate all of..." Yu reminded

"Heh...heh...ya sorry..." Yoskue laughed sheepishly

Yu sighed "maybe we should just call it a night..."

"Ya.." Yoskue nodded "I can probably sleep now."

Yu cocked his head "you were really that concerned?!"

"Dude you aren't!?" Yoskue jumped "you saw his shadow!"

"I thought you were just being a jerk when you said you needed to know...his...uh 'preference'." Yu motioned at the word

"No dude! You seriously weren't worried?" Yoskue said shocked

"No." Yu shook his head

"Wha...why not?!" Yoskue said a little nervous

"Why should it matter any way? I know my preference...so why should I be afraid." Yu shrugged

Yoskue starred at him "I can't believe you..."

"Hey!" A female voice hissed causing them to jump

"C-Chie?!" Yoskue hissed back "w-what are you doing here?!" He added accusingly

"I thought you'd be happy..." Yu murmured

"Snrk...pfft..." Yukiko's familiar voice held back a laugh

"That was funny...?" Yu scratched his head

"J-just let us in!" Chie said quickly

"What?!" Yoskue jumped "no no no! You know how much trouble we could get in!" Yoskue said in fear

"P-please we are des-" Chie started

"Are there any young delinquents breaking the rules!?" Morooka's voice rang through the camp.

Yoskue swore under his breath

Yu jumped up "hurry." He said quickly opening the tent as the two girls climbed in sweating bullets

"If you are out!" Morooka's voice slurred "I'm gunna find you!" He mumbled loudly getting closer

"Crap!" Yoskue said turning their lantern off "everyone get down!" He hissed

Yu quickly laid back down on his pad as Yukiko stumbled and fell across his chest

"Ah!" She covered her mouth, her face was close to his head,her checks bright red as she looked away

_Oh man oh man_...he definitely had never been this close to Yukiko. He heard Chie hissing threats at Yoskue

"Hey...Hey!" Morooka called right at their tent

_Why! Why of all the tents did you pick on ours_ Yu groaned

"Are you brats asleep?!" He said obviously drunk

Yu knew how to handle this "yes sir." He reported

Yukiko squeaked now using both hands to cover her mouth

"No your not!" Morooka barked "go to sleep!" He started grumbling walking off, everyone remained silent until they couldn't hear his footsteps any longer.

"Oh gosh!" Every breathed out

"That was too close.." Yoskue grumbled as he turned on the light

Yukiko scrambled onto her knees quickly as everyone sat up

"Geez..." Yukiko looked down still flushed "s-sorry" she forced out quickly turning away from Yu.

"What?" Chie said sitting up wiping her face "what's wrong Yukiko..? You look flushed .."

"N-nothing!" She put her hands up "j-just a little scared...that was too close." She made up quickly

"Ugh..." Yoskue groaned "you guys owe us big time! First mystery food x...now this! What if we would have been caught?" He pointed accusingly at Chie

"H-hey!" Chie said timidly "Kanji kind of ran into our tent...and umm passed out.."

"Uh..." Yukiko started

"Right? Yukiko?" Chie emphasized

"Oh! Um yes!" Yukiko nodded

"Oh so you were scared and hit him?" Yu said matter-of-fact

"Wha wha what?" Chie jumped "no no! He..uh... just passed out."

Yu cocked his head "so why did you come here? Want us to get him?"

"W-well..." Chie started

"We weren't comfortable having him in our tent..." Yukiko jumped in

Yoskue shot an amused glance at Yu

_Different reasons punk..._

"And Hanako was snoring.." Chie admitted "we couldn't sleep."

"So...you are basically saying you want to stay here..." Yoskue folded his arms "you know how much trouble we could get into?"

"Pllllleeeeaaasssseee?" Chie pouted "we will leave before it's time for everyone to get up. No one will know." She promised

"I don't see why not" Yu shrugged, he noticed Yukiko smile "hmm?"

"Oh!" She looked at him "sorry..just...excited to sleep."

"Right..." Chie said sarcastically "any way, first things first: don't try ANYTHING!"

"Wait wait!" Yoskue put up his hands "first of all you begged us to stay in OUR tent, THEN start assuming we are going to try something...why did you even come here then?!" Yoskue retorted

Yu chuckled "I have to admit he has a point, if you are really that worried about us why did you come to our tent?"

"Eh...well..."Chie fumbled embarrassed

Yukiko giggled "I trust them." Yu looked over as she gave a small toothless smile "in fact.." she started timidly, a small blush on her face. "I would bet that they wouldn't try anything."

Yu smiled as she locked her grey eyes with his "see?" Yu motioned with a smirk

"Ughh." Chie groaned "lets just call it a night."

"Hold on." Yoskue held his hand up "just let this be known you owe us. First dinner, now this."

"You just had to remind us..." Yukiko said dejected

"Sorry" Yoskue shrugged "just covering my bases."

_Smart man..although you will probably use it for your own agenda_. Yu chuckled to him self

"Well we are sleeping over here." Chie motioned to Yukiko.

"Ok...but there is a really big rock over there." Yu mentioned

"Oh really? I think we will be fine...right?" Chie looked at Yukiko

"Umm.. Sure?" Yukiko agreed

"Alright your choice" Yoskue shrugged "did you guys even bring anything to sleep on? Pad or sleeping bag...?" He motioned to the empty spots

"Oh ya..." Chie looked down "I forgot to grab those from our tent."

"You guys can use mine." Yu nodded moving off his pad

"W-what? Narukami-kun?" Yukiko looked at him in surprise "what about you?"

He shrugged "ill be fine."

"Yoskue, again you could learn something from him." Chie looked at him accusingly

"Hold on!" Yoskue retorted "all I ever get is a kick or you make me buy you food!" He threw his hand "when have you done anything nice for me?!"

"I wonder how long they will do this..." Yukiko whispered quietly to him moving a little closer so she wouldn't be heard

Yu swallowed nervously, he had to force him self not to move closer, considering she was almost touching him already "it will probably be a while." He forced out as calmly as he could

"Hmmm..." Yukiko's clear eyes watched Chie and Yoskue "sorry about... Earlier..." Yukiko looked down embarrassed "hu?" Yu cocked his head "a-about dinner..." She said defeated Yu's stomach lurched "oh...ya..." He closed his eyes, he was trying to forget that "I-it's ok, there is always next time right?" He added trying to stay positive

_Hopefully next time it doesn't almost kill me..._

She smiled looking up "you'll give me a second chance?"

"Of course." Yu smile with as much confidence as he could. But still he wasn't so sure.

"Pfft!" Chie's voice yelled a little louder "whatever, Yukiko we are going to sleep!"

Yukiko scooted away a little "r-right!" She nodded standing up as Yoskue grumbled moving to where Yukiko had been. "Women..." He grumbled

Yu chuckled "I didn't have any issues" he whispered back mockingly

"Oh shut up." Yoskue snapped sarcastically as Yu started laughing causing Yoskue to groan "lets just call it a night.." He flopped down covering his eyes with his arm and placing his head phones on.

"Night everyone." Yu smiled at the girls turning off the lantern

"G'night!" Chie sang

"Goodnight.." Yukiko's soft voice came from the darkness

* * *

_the next morning _

"Why did we agree to this...?" Chie asked from the bushes by Yukiko

"We?" Yukiko squeaked "you did... " she looked down at the swimming suit she was wearing. _Oh man...Yu is going to see me._..she self consciously covered her stomach with her arm "this is going to be so embarrassing..." Yukiko groaned

"Well on the bright side you'll see Narukami-kun in a swimsuit." Chie said plainly

"C-Chie!" Yukiko gasped. Her face heating up at the thought

Her friend laughed "it's so easy to tease you, it's great."

Yukiko shook her head she clasped her hands in front of her. _I can't believe Yoskue actually brought us swimsuits...was Narukami a part of this..?_ her eyes narrowed at the thought "are you ready...?" Yukiko fidgeted ready to get this over with, however her friend didn't respond "Chie?"

"Y-ya..." Her voice suddenly timid

"Oh so I'm not the only one that's nervous then!" Yukiko chided

"Shut it!" Chie tried to sound tough

"Are you nervous about Yoskue..." Yukiko smirked as her friend walked out in her green two piece a small blush on her face

"Oh don't even!" Chie growled making Yukiko giggle "lets just get this over with..." Chie groaned

* * *

"I'm not sure if I should call you a creep or not.." Yu starred in shock at Yoskue

"What?!" Yoskue said innocently as they waited at the small cliff over the water below

"The whole- I bought swim suits for two girls, so I could see them in them-thing." Yu pointed out

"Meh." Yoskue shrugged "you'll thank me later."

"Something tells me I won't..." Yu mumbled

"Hey kanji aren't you going to swim?" Yoskue looked over at Kanji who was sitting on the edge with his feet hanging over.

"Huh?" Kanji grumbled "oh no...I still don't feel good..you sure you guys don't know what happened last night?"

"Uhhhh" Yu and Yoskue both shrunk "no?" Yoskue laughed nervously

"Hu...man it was so crazy I could have sworn I...never mind.." Kanji stopped him self

"Whoa..." Yoskue said elated "here they come!" He said excited

"Hmm?" Yu turned, _whoa..._..he saw Yukiko walk out with Chie walking next to her. Yukiko's two piece had a skirt like bottom, with a normal bikini top she walked up to him clasping her arm around her stomach embarrassed

"W-what...?" She said timidly

"Y-ya! Say something!" Chie stumbled out

"I've gotta say..." Yoskue sang "you girls look better then I imagined"

Yu mentally face palmed _smooth Yoskue_

"What do you think partner?" Yoskue winked at him

Yukiko jumped a little at the question her grip tightening on her side "Yukiko." Yu started, looking at her as she nervously brushed her bangs "you look great." he gave his best smile

"O-oh...you think so?" She blushed

"Ya Chie, you look amazing." Yoskue sat wide eyed

"Y-your just saying that!" Chie said defensively, but obviously flattered

"What do you think Kanji?" Yoskue turned as every looked at Kanji who was turned away "Kanji?"

"Uh! Great! Ya!" Kanji almost yelled refusing to turn

"Wonder what his deal is...?" Yu looked at Kanji whose ears were a slight shade of pink.

"Who knows. " Yoskue shrugged

Yu shook his head and noticed Yukiko was looking him over, he looked at her, "ah." She squeaked quietly, quickly averting her eyes

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you...?" Yoskue grumbled quietly noticing the same thing

Yu chuckled "sorry..."

Yoskue shrugged "whatever." He turned his attention to the girls with an evil smile "I've gotta say you two are going to grow up to be quite good looking women."

"Ok!" Chie's face flushed "that is it!" She stomped trying to hide her face "you two have taken this to far!"

"Wait!? Us two?" Yu stepped back fearfully "what did I-"

"Yes!" Yukiko cut him off

" WAIT! W-what did I-" Yu was cut off again as the girls ran forward Chie kicked Yoskue throwing him off the cliff as Yukiko placed both hands on his chest shoving him off the cliff as well, the sound of Yoskue laughing in joy echoing off the cliff walls. the fall was ended shortly as he hit the ice cold water after Yoskue. His body clenched at the sudden change of temperature as his body floated under water, he quickly swam to the surface to see Yoskue shivering.

"I. Hate. You." Yu growled between shivers spitting the water out of his mouth

"T-t-t-t-h-hi-s i-s s-so c-c-cold!" Yoskue shivered "that...was cruel!"

"AGGHHHHh!" Kanji's gruff voice yelled plummeting towards them. Yu looked up just in time to move as kanji slammed where he had just been

"Whoa!" Yoskue jumped back as Kanji shot out of the water "w-what did you do?!"

"I uh..." Kanji was pinching his nose some blood squeezing out "got a bloody nose...from the girls..." He said with a slight hue to his cheeks

"Gross man!" Yoskue shoved him away "wait...do you hear something?"

"Bleeeeaaaaahhhggggghhhh!" Yu heard the distinctive sound of a man throwing up..."oh gosh!" Yu shouted "he is-" Yoskue covered his mouth, his face disgusted "don't. Say it." He closed his eyes in pain

_I will never...be clean again_ Yu groaned inside

* * *

Yukiko's eyes went wide at the noise of the man "C-Chie!?"

"Um..." Chie's face was fearful "they deserved it?" She tried to joke

"I hate you..." Yukiko groaned if the dinner incident wasn't enough to scare Yu off...this probably was the final straw. She looked down seeing the boys shiver and trying to fumble out of the water...which had started changing colors. Her stomach lurched, grateful she wasn't in there.

Chie let out a nervous laugh "s-sorry?" She closed one eye "besides you shoved Narukami-Kun in!" She pointed out

"Erm." _I can't tell her why I did that!_ "It was an accident?"

"Right." Chie snickered "well should we go talk to them?"

"Can we change first?" Yukiko covered her self again

"Ugh yes!" Chie agreed

* * *

"Does...either of you guys feel like you will never be clean again?" Kanji groaned getting out of the water

"I don't think a million showers will make me feel any better" Yu said sadly

"Ughghghg!" Yoskue shivered in disgust "what did we do to deserve that?!"

Yu drooped "nothing...absolutely nothing."

Kanji nodded in silence

"Remind me...to never date either of those two.." Yoskue pinched the bridge of his nose

They all shivered as the wind blew against them. "Lets just get to our tent and change so we aren't late." Yu said sadly as the other two nodded dejected

"Where did they even go!" Yoskue said in anger looking up at the hill "they didn't even apologize?!" He threw his hand "this really did turn out horribly..."

"I hate to say it, but the man is right." Kanji agreed

Yu nodded in silence "whatever, lets just get changed, I want to sleep on the bus...I didn't sleep much last night.." He rubbed his eyes letting out a sigh.

* * *

Yukiko and Chie quickly changed and ran back to the river

"W-where did they go!?" Chie said surprised

Yukiko groaned "they probably went back to the camp." She slumped

"You worry to much." Chie waved her hand "they'll get over it."

"so sympathetic..." Yukiko said sarcastically

"What?" Chie said innocently

"Wouldn't you be mad if you got shoved in vomit water?" Yukiko pointed out

"Well...ya." Chie hesitated "but that's different!"

"Right..." Yukiko sighed

* * *

The guys quickly changed and packed up for the return trip home. They made their way to the bus waiting for everybody and loaded up their things, and got on the bus. Yu sat down and closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. He was beyond tired, he hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, he was so hungry he felt like his stomach was eating itself and he felt like he was covered in trash...in so many ways.

"Oh man I need to go grab something!" Yoskue jumped up shaking Yu back to the noisy bus "ill be back!" Yu just waved his hand absentmindedly before folding his arms and closing his eyes again.

His thoughts quickly went back to the case...they had saved Kanji but they were still no where close to stopping the whole thing. They had no leads, nothing made sense yet about the motives of the killer, the midnight channel...everything. He felt the worry in his stomach come back, even though he had been appointed leader he still was so afraid of making a bad call. That was all it was going to take for some one to die. He swallowed hard forcing the worry down, no matter what he did the moment his mind was free it always drifted to the case, causing the same unease to creep in. He sighed, as He felt somebody sit down next to him, part of him just wanted to pretend he was asleep.

"Umm.." A soft familiar voice spoke up

_Yukiko_...he rubbed his eyes and opened to see the girl in her Yasgomi gym clothes

"Hey.." Yu's voice was groggy

She looked around nervously and brushed her hair on her shoulder "h-how are you feeling?"

Yu let out a low chuckle "you want the truth?"

Yukiko giggled "well I can only assume, that you are feeling great."

Yu laughed softly "oh...you know, best feeling in the world." They both laughed

"I..I am sorry..." Yukiko started "I shouldn't have shoved you in.."

Yu nodded and frowned "yeah.. Why did you?" Her cheeks went red at the question

"Umm..." She looked around nervously "spontaneous?" She said unsure

"Hmm..." Yu looked forward "not going to tell me?"

A small smile crept on her face "I will...when the time is right."

_Dang, turned my own tactic on me _Yu scowled "hey...this sounds familiar..."

Yukiko giggled again "not very fun is it?"

Yu shook his head "I guess I deserve it though."

She nodded "yes. You do." She gave a playful push

Yu chuckled but the same heaviness came back to him as he leaned his head back

Yukiko looked forward as well, both unsure what to say. They remained this way for a little while until both, were lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Dude...Yukiko is totally crushing on him!" Yoskue said in awe peering over the seat ahead of the two

"I know!" Chie said wide eyed "I've never seen her like this!" She peered watching the two as well "she fusses over things that I've never seen her worry about.."

"Looks like Yu beat the Amagi challenge." Yoskue said with a snicker "ow!" Chie slapped him on the back of his head

"She isn't a prize!" Chie yelled

"Ok ok!" Yoskue quickly sat down as everyone started looking at them.

* * *

Soon the bus began the journey home , Yukiko and Yu ended up staying together and they were having a nice conversation as it shifted to the mystery food.

"So we weren't supposed to use cornstarch?!" Yukiko said in shock causing Yu to chuckle and shake his head "nope."

_Jeez I'm horrible at this_... Yukiko furrowed her brow "I..have a lot of work to do."

Yu shrugged "it's how you learn, I can try and help you if you'd like."

"Really?!" Yukiko said with excitement "I...I mean.. Yes that would be great." She tried to sound more calm

The bus ride home went by quickly, Yukiko and himself talked most of the way, before they both fell asleep. Only to be awakened by a snickering Yoskue due to Yukiko's head being on Yu's shoulder. Everyone said goodbye weariliy and parted ways heading to their respective homes, Yu knew there was two things that had to happen ASAP 1. Shower then 2. Food

* * *

"I'm home..." He grumbled coming through the door

"Big bro!" Nanako said ecstatic running up to him. She gave him a hug before pulling away with a crunched face "what is that smell?"

Yu sighed "long story..."

"Maybe you should-" Nanako started

"Shower..I know." He gave a weak smile

* * *

_A few days later_

"Alright." Yukiko breathed out brushing her bangs "it's ready!" She smiled at the lunch _This will hopefully make up for the camping incident _She thought proudly

"It's..very nice dear..." One of the cooks behind her said hesitantly "Maybe you sho-" another started but was cut off "A-any way! Why don't you get going!"

"Huh?" Yukiko turned looking at the cooks "how'd you know I was leaving?"

"Oh!" One of them jumped "just a guess!"

Yukiko scowled "what's going on...?"

"Well..." One of the cooks started as the male cooks rolled their eyes and walked off "there is a rumor you have a secret boyfriend!" One chided

"W-w-w-what?!" Yukiko jumped

All the girls closed in giddy "what's he like?!" "Is he cute?" "What's his name?!" She was bombarded with questions

"I-" Yukiko tried to speak up between questions, only to find it was hopeless

"Ooo I bet he is tall!" One said clasping both hands in front of her heart "and strong!" Another said giggling, causing Yukiko's face to flush as every statement made her think of Yu.

"A-anyway!" Yukiko almost yelled in embarrassment "I gotta go!" She grabbed the boxed lunch

"Ooooooo do you think they've kissed!" Yukiko heard behind her as she walked as fast as she could out the door closing it quickly behind her, she let out a sigh facing the door "jeez..."

"Rough day?" A young man's voice spoke up causing her to quickly swivel pulling the lunch close to her chest

"Um..no." She didn't recognize the guy, he had short black hair and green eyes. He had rounded face and was a little taller then her but not by much, he was pretty skinny. he looked kind of familiar, probably from school "I'm sorry..and you are...?"

The young man frowned "it's me...Hotaka..."

Yukiko drew a blank, she didn't recognize him at all "erm...I'm so sorry but where do we know each other from?" She cocked her head

The young man sighed "man...you are cold, I asked you out last year. I was in your home room."

Yukiko hated how everyone assumed that because she said "no" she was cold or...other undesirable words "I-I'm sorry?" She shook her head "I guess a lot has happened lately, it's made everything a little fuzzy."

"Hmm." Hotako folded his arms "Okay, well what are you doing today..would you like to do something?"

Yukiko hated this part, she just wasn't comfortable with the whole random dating thing...she liked getting to know people, but guys just asked her on dates then showed no interest, that was why she said no so much. She just wasn't comfortable or confident enough to spend a day with a random stranger. Plus...she had plans, she clutched the lunch closer "I'm sorry, but I actually have plans today." She bowed lightly "but ill see you around." She started walking

"Hey..." Hatako's voice came from behind her as he ran up "hey!" He grabbed her shoulder spinning her around "look. I just want a single date, that's it. Come on, you can spare a day." He said a little forceful

Yukiko gulped "n-no..I'm sorry." She quickly turned and walked a little faster towards the bus stop.

"Come on!" Hatako ran up walking with her "why won't you date any guys?!" He asked a hint of frustration in his voice

Yukiko forced her self to keep walking, she didn't like being in the spotlight, she definitely was right now. "It's...not that.." She looked down "I'm just really busy with the inn."

"Yeah? But you are always hanging out with Satonaka and Hanamura...and that new guy." He pointed at still walking next to her. "You definitely have free time...are you taken or something?"

Yukiko felt her face warm up, while she wasn't "taken" she almost felt that way. "N-no...I just..." _I don't know what to say._ "Am not very comfortable going on dates with strangers..." She admitted hoping it would make him quit.

"Oh that's it?" Hatako said with a smile "so...how can I get to 'not stranger' status." Hatako motioned at the word

Yukiko sighed realizing she was digging her self in a deeper hole "I..don't know, but I really need to go." She thanked the bus for coming on time "I have to catch the bus." She smiled weakly

"Oh! wonderful!" Hatako beamed "I'm taking that as well."

_Well, that didn't work like I had hoped_. Yukiko drooped

* * *

The entire bus ride, Hatako forced a conversation at her, trying to get to know her, She nodded absentmindedly to his story as the bus rolled towards the shopping district.

"Any way so that's how I finally realized the answer for the mid term." Hatako motioned

Yukiko smiled quickly and nodded her head "y-yeah..it was pretty rough."

Hatako finally stopped and sighed "you aren't interested are you..?"

Yukiko felt a lump in her throat of guilt "I'm sorry..."she said softly causing Hatako to let out a nervous laugh "it's fine." He stood up quickly "just don't forget my name next time.." He gave a weak smile as the bus came to stop

Yukiko smiled back and nodded standing up "I promise." he nodded and quickly walked off the bus, looking dejected leaving Yukiko standing there, she felt guilty.

"Any one else?!" The bus driver called back

"Ah!" Yukiko squeaked stumbling into the aisle "me! Sorry!" She yelled jogging to the front

"Be a little faster next time miss." The bus driver said grumpily

"Yes sir..." She said politely, getting off, she looked around spotting Yu leaning against the wall

"There you are." He smiled pushing him self from the wall

"Y-yeah sorry." She gave a quick smile

Yu coked his head "are you ok?

_He can tell? _"Y-yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

He starred into her eyes, she felt like he was reading her every thought, before he shrugged "I dunno, you just seem a little sad."

Yukiko felt the guilt sweep away at the small gesture of concern "I'm ok, thank you." She smiled

"Where do you want to go today Miss Amagi?" Yu said in a playful formal tone

Yukiko giggled "how about the flood plain?"

"That would be great." Yu nodded as they started walking down the street "in fact, you wanna take my scooter? It would be a little faster." Yu motioned to the parked scooter

Yukiko gulped "uh..." She knew how close that would put her to Yu

Yu frowned "if it's too scary we can just walk."

"No no! It's uh..not that." Yukiko blushed

"Huh..?" Yu cocked his head "what is it?"

"Well...it isn't very large, like I mean uh..." Yukiko fumbled as Yu started laughing "h-hey!" Her blush deepening

"Sorry Miss Amagi, I didn't think about that" he said honestly "lets walk." He smiled and took a step

Yukiko wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved, one side she missed a..unique opportunity but on the other hand she would have been to embarrassed to talk after that "yeah.." She nodded

They chatted lightly as they walked talking about the inn mostly and how Yukiko's life was going. Until they found themselves at the pavilion at the flood plain

"I hope you are hungry!" Yukiko said excited passing the boxed lunch to him. He grabbed it with a smile, he opened it and looked it over. Yukiko watched him in anticipation, but he didn't move. "Um...is everything OK?" Yukiko moved her head a little closer

"Huh?" Yu pulled out of his daze "oh nothing!" He laughed nervously before starring at the food again "so umm...lets eat!" He grabbed a piece of the omelet she made before stuffing it in his mouth. He chewed a little before flinching in pain a little...then continued to chew, his eyes narrowed in focus. He finally swallowed hard and let out a breath.

Yukiko already knew it was no good "you're not about to tell me how good that was are you?" She frowned.

"There's always next time." Yu forced a smiled although he looked like he felt sick.

"I-I'm sorry, did it make you feel sick?" Yukiko pouted

Yu starred at her "umm."

"Big bro!?" Nanako's voice sounded surprised they both looked to see the young girl bound up to Yu beaming

Yukiko loved watching Yu and Nanako...they way he treated her also impressed her. He seemed to share a really special bond with her.

"Hey Nanako" Yukiko smiled

"Hey Yukiko!" She smiled "ooooo! Is this food that you made Yukiko? Can I try some?"

"Uh.." Yu started looking embarrassed

"No Nanako it's no good..." Yukiko said depressed

"Oh ...well if you make a good one can I have some?!" She asked innocently causing Yukiko to smile "Of course" she nodded

"Yay! I'm routing for you!" She cheered "any way I've gotta get going, I'm going to Mai-chan's. have fun on your date!" She skipped off

"N-Nanako!" Yu said in surprise

Yukiko felt the blush on her face. "B-be careful!"

"Um sorry, again." Yu chuckled watching the little girl run off

"No" Yukiko shook her head "it's fine, again." She giggled "so how is your job?"

"Hmm? Which one?" Yu cocked his head

"W-what? Which one?! How many do you have?" Yukiko said in shock

Yu let out a nervous laugh "a couple..."

"W-what? Where?!" Yukiko looked at him in surprise

"Well I do the envelopes, the hospital, sometimes I work at a day care, I tutor..." Yu counted on his fingers looking up "and a couple others."

"Wow." Yukiko sat stunned "why?"

Yu went quiet for a little bit "a couple different reasons..but the money is nice" he smirked

"Hmm..." Yukiko nodded she knew he had more reasons but decided not to pry "I see."

He simply nodded in response, his mind seemed to drift "I wonder what is going to happen next." He said suddenly serious

"H-huh? What are you talking about?" Yukiko said confused and the quick change of subjects

"Sorry" Yu chuckled "the case." He looked up at the sky "it just eats at me a lot."

Yukiko frowned and looked at him, he looked so..mature, the normal things a high school boy would be worried about were non existent, rather he was faced with things most people twice his age never even had to worry about. And yet the way he acted made it seem like he had faced a lot already. Yukiko furrowed her brow, come to think about it she hardly knew anything about him. They always talked about her and how things were going for her, he never brought him self up or stayed on the topic for longer then a sentence. But even knowing that she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry" he sighed "we are supposed to be having fun, I'm sorry to dampen the mood. Do you still have time?"

Yukiko shook her head from her thoughts "yes I do." She nodded

"Lets go eat something." Yu stood

"Oh that's right..." Yukiko groaned realizing her food wasn't edible for either of them "geez...sorry."

Yu shrugged "you don't have to keep apologizing, you'll get it down."

"Thanks.." Yukiko smiled, she realize she relied on Yu more and more with the time she spent with him.

* * *

The following two weeks Yukiko and Yu spent a lot of time together, almost everyday. Yukiko heard multiple people comment how much time he spent with her. She was surprised to learn from Yoskue and Chie that he didn't spend nearly the same amount of time with them. Which indeed made her feel great, but also curious. While she knew it wasn't just a coincidence, and she secretly hoped the reason why was that he was just as interested in her as she was in him. She wanted to know for sure, today she was going to take him some where quiet so they could talk. So she could know. She smiled at her reflection brushing her hair, she was excited but also really nervous. She quickly looked her self over, making sure everything was in check.

"Going some where?" A soft feminine voice came from behind

"Ah!" Yukiko squeaked spinning around "mother?! How...where?" She was at loss for words

Her mother giggled "it's called being a mom."

Yukiko groaned she knew what was coming

"Sooooo." Her mom tapped her pointer fingers together "you're going on a date...aren't you?"

"N-no!" Yukiko stuttered putting up her hands "well...at least not officially."

Her mom beamed "yes! What is his name?"

Yukiko felt a small blush "Yu Narukami."

Her mom cocked her head "I've heard of him...what did they say...?" Yukiko bit her lip, while she had told her mom she wasn't going to stay at the inn any longer after high school (which hadn't been a big deal like she expected)...she still wanted her mothers approval. "Oh! That's right!" Her mom beamed "I talked to a couple ladies, he has been helping a young step mother named Eri..I think? He also has been visiting an older lady...Im not sure i caught her name."

Yukiko knew Yu had been helping people at school...but adults? _I can't even believe it...who is this guy?_

"He sounds very wise for his age Yukiko, and he sounds very wonderful. I approve!" Her mom giggled

"M-mother we aren't dating!" Yukiko stuttered

"Of course you aren't dear..." Her mom waved her hand dismissing. Yukiko knew her mom could tell Yukiko liked him, she had always had the ability to see past her facades. She had only been able to fool her on a couple things, her kidnapping, she suppressed the shudder that crept up and her true feelings about the inn which even that she was starting to wonder what her "true" feelings were. "We'll you look great, have fun darling. You should probably go so you aren't late." She winked

Yukiko jumped looking at the time, she was supposed to be there in 10 minutes! "Ahh! I've to go!" She ran past her mom who was laughing at her daughter's reaction.

* * *

Yu walked quietly up the steps to the Shrine, it was a warm day, but a cool breeze kept the heat at bay. Yu glanced around, the shrine was empty-not a single person here. Which was surprising, he understood why the fox the that watched over this place wanted help getting people back here. He smiled looking at the roof to see the fox jump down, it landed and jotted up to him.

"Hey buddy..." Yu patted its head taking the request from his mouth.

The Fox let out a friendly yip and sat at his feet as he read over the request. Yu had some how managed to form a relationship with the fox who in turn wanted help with bringing the shrine back to it's former glory, it somehow understood that people weren't visiting. He started fulfilling the requests for the fox and the results were still slow. But he knew the fox wanted him to keep trying...he scratched his head realizing he was some how understanding an animal. He chuckled and looked down at the request "I wish my life had more meaning." Yu swallowed hard. The requests were definitely a challenge, he didn't wanna complain but day by day it felt like more and more responsibilities piled up on him. He was feeling the pressure today, he starred at the ema before sticking it his pocket quickly. _I just can't today._ The fox cocked its head and whimpered softly

"Don't worry about me..." Yu smiled that he was talking to a fox "ill be fine." He check his phone, Yukiko was almost always punctual. She was already 20 minutes late. He felt a small pit of doubt in his stomach and a taste of disappointment _she'll come_ he told him self while trying to ignore the possibility she stood him up, he let out a soft sigh and knelt down to scratch behind the fox's ear. His mind drifting off, he wondered how his parents were doing. They hadn't called or checked on him since he'd arrived in Inaba which by all means wasn't surprising. But they were still his parents, and he wanted to know how they were, but he'd given up on making the first move any more. They never seemed to care or make time, their business always the most important thing in their lives. He felt the fox move closer, Yu sat on the ground cross-legged and the fox rested its head on his lap. He felt the loneliness and sadness creeping back in, the same feeling he had been shoving away since he was a child. He told himself over and over that it "was okay" that he "understood" but deep down he never felt that way. He didn't resent his parents, nor held any animosity towards them, he was just a lonely young man who never had been close to any one person. But it still hurt, that feeling that gnawed at his stomach that his parents didn't care and he wasn't important, it stung more then anything he'd ever felt. Although he lied to himself saying he didn't care, he knew it was still an open wound. That was why he got so nervous to get close to people, it reminded him that the two people he wanted to love and be close to the most had pushed him away. In his mind everyone else would do the same, or so his defenses would tell him.

"Narukami-kun?" A soft voice spoke up bringing him from his thoughts to the present he looked up and noticed the fox had fled away. There she was, the young Ebony haired girl leaning over him. Her long hair falling over her shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry..." She frowned "I'm so late."

Yu forced a quick smile to suppress the thoughts and emotions that had overwhelmed his mind "its fine." He said quickly trying to hide his mood. His voice was slightly sour though. Her eyes sunk a little in guilt "I-I'm sorry...I feel so bad"

Yu quickly shook his head "no no it's not you, sorry I just had some things on my mind." He looked down wanting it to disappear but he couldn't get it to go away. The disappointing feeling that he had allowed into his heart and even worse into his voice wasn't Yukiko's problem. He needed to get it under control, he felt her kneel down on the hard ground "are you sure?" Her voice showed concern

* * *

Yukiko wanted so badly for him to look at her, she had caught him in a moment she was sure few people had seen.

Vulnerable.

She instinctively reached for his face before stopping her hand, she had no right to do that...she didn't know how he felt about her. And the last thing she wanted was to ruin the relationship she had gained with him. She quickly laid her hands in her lap, unsure how to proceed. Yu always knew how to help her, but now that he was before her like this, she didn't know what to do to make him feel better.

He sighed before quickly standing up and putting on his signature smile "sorry, just a little tired." His voice was controlled again, his face neutral and even his eyes hid the sadness that Yukiko had seen a small glimpse of moments ago. "How are you?" He cocked his head, his eyes warm

Just like that the topic turned back to her, Yukiko had noticed that happened a lot. But now it was clear as day, he avoided talking about him self.

"I'm..good." She started slowly "I'm sorry again, my mom was talking to me and...I took a little more time getting ready." She blushed at the topic she wanted to address

His face flushed a little as he looked her over "I noticed...you look great." He said as she was met by the familiar butterflies in her stomach "t-thanks." She tried to suppress the nervousness "so I.. " she started, gathering her courage "I was wondering if we could stay here today, and just talk." She motioned to the shrine. Yu nodded, a small smile on his face as they walked to the steps and sat down. "I mean because last time we were interrupted by the creepy TV crew." She scowled

* * *

Yu frowned and nodded as well, remembering a couple days ago the tv crew from weird news of the world or something like that, had found Yukiko and himself at the shrine. They had tried to coax Yukiko into a "exclusive" interview with all manner of inappropriate comments. Yu didn't put up with it and stood up to them, they threatened him and Yukiko stood up to them with him defending the inn. Yu saw there that she really didn't hate the inn as much as she was trying to make her self believe.

"T-thank again for the way you stood up to them." She said sincerely "most guys I've met would have just agreed with them." She looked down the pathway "but you didn't, you never do. You even stood up for Ebihara girl. Why?"

Yu was taken aback at the sudden question, he remained silent for a minute "I just believe woman deserve respect." He said simply, but she looked at him wanting him to continue. He chuckled " I don't know, I just get frustrated when guys just look at woman as objects, young or old a man can control himself. And there is more to you ladies then just your body...you know?" He said a little sheepishly "That's a little cheesy isn't it? He chuckled looking away

Yukiko had a smile slowly growing on her face "you really are incredible."

Yu's face warmed up "no, not really..." He scratched his head

Yukiko looked at him, her face slightly pale, she placed her hands in her lap and slid a little closer to him. Yu suddenly was hit by a wave of nervousness. He clutched his hands together to keep his composure

"C-can I ask you something?" Yukiko said her hands shaking in her own grasp.

Yu swallowed hard "o-of course."

"Why...why do you spend so much time with me?" She blushed finally looking away too nervous.

The question hit him like a ton of bricks, Yu wasn't really sure why he was so afraid to say what he really felt. His mind told him he was leaving soon, and there was no point in getting close. But at the same time he really liked this girl, they had gotten close so fast...and he honestly really liked her. "I...it's..." He started "I spend time with you because..." She turned, hope in her eyes. His mind was screaming to lie, say because they were friends, he didn't want to be forgotten again. He shook his head "because I really like you Yukiko, more then just a friend." He finally admitted.

Yukiko sat there dumbfounded for a second. Before a small squeak came from her "r-really?!" Her whole body moved closer to him in anticipation

Yu felt his face heat up, she was so beautiful..._and close_ he breathed out to keep his cool "y-yeah..I have since I came here to Inaba." He hesitantly moved his hand to the small space between them and turned his face toward hers. Her eyes were filled with joy, her sharp eyes were soft and almost seemed to sparkle with her feelings. "N-Narukami-Kun..." She whispered but stopped and just starred at him. Yu waited for her to continue but she just continued to stare at his eyes. Yu looked away embarrassed "w-what..?" He looked back over.

"Oh!" Her eyes went wide "I just don't know what to say..."

"Well..." Yu tapped her forehead playfully her nose crunched at the contact "maybe you could answer the same question. Why does the beautiful Yukiko Amagai spend so much time with simple little me?"

The already apparent blush deepened "d-do I really have to answer that..?" Her hands still clamped together

Yu smirked, the tides had turned to his favor "well...I guess I could only assume.." He scooted a little away "that your silence is...that you only think of me as- Mffffm!" He was cut off by her hand covering his mouth, her hand was quivering

"D-don't even!" She tried to sound intimating "j-just give me a second!" She slowly loosened her hand from his face. "I-I have all these things I want to say...but every time I try I can't get them out..." she paused "it's just so new for me." She admitted

Yu nodded "me too." He gave a reassuring smile. As a warm silence fell over them. Yu didn't know why but he moved closer, and she in turn moved her face closer. She was biting her lip nervously, it was now or never.

Yu raised his hand slowly and cupped her face, her skin smooth and soft to his touch. She nuzzled her face into his hand as he gently pulled her face closer to his, her eyes welcoming and filled with anticipation. Their faces were soon inches apart "is this my answer...?" Yu whispered quietly looking into her eyes. He couldn't see her mouth but could see the smile in her eyes "maybe..." She whispered back as he felt a soft hand grip his wrist, he could feel her soft breath on his skin, she was breathing a little fast. He smirked glad she was just as nervous. "Maybe...? " Yu pulled his head back ever slightly "that's not much of an answer" slight panic flashed in her eyes at his comment, Yu was enjoying every moment of this "I...I.." She stuttered. Yu put on a pretend frown. "I mean, I don't want-" he started to loosen his grip on her face and slightly pull away. But was stopped by a tightened grip on his arm and a pleading look in her eyes. "D-don't tease me now..." She said softly. Yu gulped. _the tides have turned_, the way she said that almost made him shiver, he subconsciously licked his lips . He quickly glanced down at her left hand which was now hanging off her leg by his own. He locked eyes again as his left hand grabbed hers as their fingers intertwined. His heart beat loudly, his hands were shaking. he tilted her head slightly as she closed her eyes in permission, he leaned in and let their lips meet in a simple kiss. It was simple, gentle and almost not long enough. He could feel a desire that boiled inside, that made him want to kiss harder and longer. he pulled away slightly, separating their lips, he opened his eyes as she opened her own.

"Wow.." She whispered quietly her face a deep red "can..." She stopped her face flushed even more

Yu pulled away, but she didn't let go of his hands. His back was cramping from the awkward position of twisting sideways for their moment. "Can?" He motioned turning himself to face her, his leg folded under him. he sighed internally at the relief it gave his back.

"I just..." She shook her head and beamed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled her self close. "Can't believe this is happening..." She sighed "And I can't believe i just did this!" She giggled

Yu smiled amazed at how wonderful he felt. He felt..close, for the first time in his life. His arms wrapped around her "me neither."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, it really means a lot! I really hope you enjoyed reading this and the following chapters to come. Who knows, I am toying that if I feel confident enough after getting to the ending of the game with this fic, I may continue after. I am still not extremely confident in my writing abilities but I do have some unique ideas. thanks again!


End file.
